Timeless Webs
by electricgurl
Summary: Dean Winchester's face was on TV, and they were saying he wasn't human. This was something the boys had to look into. When they arrive they find things aren't what they thought it would be. Demons, evil plots and much more lay within. LJ Big Bang xover
1. Chapter 1: Friday

**Random Hotel, Oregon  
**Friday  
1303

"Dude! You are totally on TV ."

"What?" Dean moved into the small hotel room from the even smaller bathroom, his toothbrush hanging from his lips as he looked at the TV. "What the fu-" He moved back into the bathroom and cleaned his mouth, leaving the toothbrush behind.

"What are you watching?" he asked as he rejoined his brother, confusion still on his face.

"Breaking news, it just cut in. It's on a loop."Dean nodded and took a seat as the news loop started up once more.

'Once more this is coming live from Seattle, reports seem to vary from monsters and daemons to genetically enhanced humans. What we know for sure is that something is amiss. Here are a few clips from earlier and then we will be going live. We do warn you that some of these scenes are violent.'

Dean found himself leaning forward slightly and watching the screen closer. The television showed a number of clips of teenagers and creatures being chased in the streets of a few cities. Then there were clips of what seemed to be a high camera of a young man was being beaten in a crowd. Groups of mixed teens and creatures were running. The words transgenic were being flashed across the screen. A black haired girl flew into a building. A group came out, he saw his face, saw a bullet wound in his arm and a rush for them to fall back. A girl was shot and Dean almost growled in hatred of the human race. It triggered something he vaguely remembered but couldn't put his finger on.

The brothers sat silently as more video played out, this time was a series focused around a sectioned off area which looked like a toxic waste dump. Inhuman feats were being preformed, always to protect, and never in aggression. A number of times they saw the dark haired woman and the Dean look a like. Along with what looked like a giant reptile, a dog and a few other humans. Then there was a fade and they watched as a group of six transgenics leaped over the fence, hands in the air trying their best to look non-threatening. Guns levelled at them. The raven beauty took a step forward, the twin following a step behind, her shadow in every way and Dean felt something grip at his heart.

There was no sound but reports streamed along the bottom of the screen. The transgenics wanted to talk to end the war. A single shot was fired from somewhere in the crowd and the twin pushed the woman out of the way, taking the bullet in his shoulder. Dean had enough and he was up and packing. Tossing things randomly into his bag, only taking care with his father's journal and his weapons.

"Get your ass in gear Sammy, we are going to Seattle."

"Dean, I really don't think that is a good idea." Dean only had to shoot Sam one look, and he was sighing as he turned the TV off and gathered his own clothes and other objects. "Gonna have to sneak in."

"Already planning on it, and you will be researching from the road," he called as he gathered everything up and finally exited the room, heading straight to the Impala.

Opening the trunk, he placed all his bags inside, but kept the weapons bag out, putting it in the backseat when he slipped into the drivers side. Turning the car on, he let the engine warm up. His mind was still racing to try and put this all together. It somehow felt personal, it looked like it was personal, yet Dean knew nothing about what was happening and he tossed his father's journal into Sam's lap as he joined him in the car, the radio on low as they pulled out.

"Check the journal, anything around Seattle. Anything he ever mentioned. Out loud." Dean heard the heavy sigh but he also knew that Sam would do as he asked even if he hated every minute of it.

As they drove Sam read out of the journal there was nothing really out of place or related to the current state of affairs. Dean sighed softly as Sam reached mid way in the book. "Dean, it mentions that you were missing for about two weeks. We had been in Spokane, Washington, which is a fair bit outside of Seattle. Dad seemed to be pretty worried at the time, but you showed back up a few days later and nothing seemed wrong so we just moved on."

Dean felt a frown pull at his face, trying to remember just what had been in that town, he remembered that it had been a popular ghost town, it had seemed that there was a haunting on every corner. He also remembered coming face to face with a young boy that had to have been a ghost in his middle school. Then strangely nothing, a giant void of nothing. A pit started to grow in Dean's gut, it twisted his insides.

He remembered the background work, finding out where the boy was buried and what had happened. He also thought that he had dealt with the salt and burn on his own. "Mark it," Dean said softly, Metallica coming out of the speakers of the car as he took a turn off the side road getting onto a main highway to save time.

"Keep going." Dean could see the worried look on Sam's face as he flipped through the rest of their father's journal. They found a few other notes, but nothing too important. They had been on the road for almost four hours when Dean finally took a highway exit.

"Are we stopping for the night?"

"No, just need to get some gas," Dean informed his brother as they slowed at a red light before heading into the small town to find a gas station. They pulled into the first one they found, Sam putting his hand on Dean's arm, stopping him from getting out of the car.

"I'll do it."

"You'll scratch her," Dean said shaking off his arm, Sam sighing loudly.

"Dean, please! Your face, but not your face, is all over the national news, you can't be seen at the moment. Just trust me please. I'll be careful putting the gas in, and I'll get you some type of sickening junk food but stay in the car."

"Fine, but I want pie." Dean looked at his brother, silently debating with himself.

"Fine," Sam said before he stepped out of the car and moved to deal with the needs of the moment.

Dean relaxed back into his seat, pulling a pair of large, dark tinted glasses from the side pocket of the Impala and slipping them on. His hands went to the steering wheel, drumming to a song in his head. 'Powerslave' seemed to fit the mood as it started, Dean stopped half way in and figured it was time to pick a new song, his mind flicking over songs. The door creaked as Sam joined him again, he had gone over a number of songs and was actually thinking about drumming his way through 'Bad Moon Rising'.

"About time, what held you up?"

"They had the news turned on, I figured I should gather some more intel ."

"Whatever, where's my pie." Dean shook his head.

"In the bag," Sam said handing it over. He had also gotten a few other things for Dean in the hopes of being forgiven faster. It seemed to work.

"So what's happening?"

"After the shot the transgenics, or whatever, retreated back into their city. Apparently they have declared independence ."  
"Come on Sammy, I know that isn't all you got." Dean couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he started the car up and pulled out of the gas station, heading back to the highway.

"Well its back to the same as before, military guards, perhaps a few more than before. Other government agencies for the most part have been pulled back. There seems to be a Special Agent Ames White in charge of everything outside of the military zone. I have to say, if I was a transgenic I would want to give it a go with the military."

"Changing your tune already Samantha?" Dean looked over to his brother a little surprised.

"No, of course not, it's just, what they were saying. There were interviews with people, but nothing about the transgenics. It's one sided, and nothing in their favour. From what I have seen they aren't threatening."

"Other than the super power bit."

"Well yeah, that's kinda a given," Sam said with a twisted look on his face. "It's just that, I mean come on Dean, one of them has your face. How is that even possible, if it isn't something that we deal with on a day to day basic?"

Dean swallowed, the pit in his stomach growing further, increasing further. His interest in food gone. "I don't know, I wish I did. But I got this feeling, Sammy." He looked at his brother for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road. Finding it easier to talk if he wasn't looking directly at Sam. "A feeling in my gut that what is happening is wrong. That something has been wrong for a long while and we have to help. At this point I don't care if its supernatural or genetic." There was a few minutes of silence as they drove past slower vehicles.

"Fine, but we have to be smart about this. Your face is either hated, feared, or wanted. I'll fight with you on this, Dean, but I won't lose you."

"Fine," Dean said in agreement, more or less, before turning the radio up louder to drown out any further conversation.

They drove for another six miles before Dean pulled the car over. "Take over will you, Sam?" he asked as he traded seats with his younger brother. Reclining the seat slightly, he draped his jacket over his shoulders and curled it around himself. "Wake me up if you need anything."

"Get some sleep, Dean."

"Eyes on the road," he commanded before he closed his eyes, letting the rumble of the Impala moving over the highway lure him into sleep.

**Command Center TC**  
Wednesday  
0630

The group that was gathered around the small command area was impressive to say the least. As a nation they were still settling in, but they had all agreed that there should be a council or group in power. Not one or two people, the risk they were facing was too large, which is how they ended up with such an unlikely group of transgenics gathered talking about the future.

Max and Alec both sat at the far end of the table, Joshua and Mole on either side of them, Dix and Gem sat in the middle. The other representatives were not new to TC, in fact the twins, Jamie and Jason, who were both X0 series, had been the ones that had started to clear the streets when the population started to grow. The entire city respected them, kept their distance as no one really knew what they were like, but respected them nonetheless. They were probably the only reason the military hadn't already tried to bust the city down around their heads. At the other end of the table was the youngest of the group, the two X8's, were both commanders that were picked to speak for their age and skills.

"Welcome to the war room ladies and gentlemen. More or less," Alec said, finally wanting to get the meeting going. While they were talking there was still a city that needed to be run on the outside of this room. "We already know why we are here, we debated the idea yesterday and all of last night. After that refreshing two hour break we are back to make a choice. Things have only gotten worse, we need to make a choice."

Alec hated the talking and was thankful when Max leaned forward, picking up where he left off. She might not be able to carry a gun for whatever reason, but if she keep covering up his dislike of political speeches he would carry two guns for the both of them.

"We voted as a group to stay here, we wanted to make this our own place. So, are we going to try and open talks, or are we going to fight? If we come up with a stalemate we will have to make it an open vote. If we are divided then most of the others would be as well." Max took a deep breath and Alec wondered if she felt as nervous about this as he did. Nothing was sure, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk, but fighting didn't sound like what he wanted to do either.

"I vote talk."

"I agree with little fella, talk we need to reach the light," Joshua, sweet and loving Joshua who looked closer to a dog then human. Agreed full heartedly, a lot of the nativity he had before coming into the real world, if they could call it that, was gone. Stolen by lose, but leaving love to burn in its place. Alec was almost jealous of his friend.

"Talk, we are all tired of hiding," Dix said softly, they all knew that feeling.

They reached Jamie and she looked across at Jason. "Talk," she said, her eyes directed at her twin.

"Foolish. I say fight."

"You are wrong."

"I think not."

"Okay you two, enough," Max snapped at them and the twins nodded to her.

"Later," Jamie said before Jason could break the moment's pause.

"Fight." Jewel the first X8 remained relaxed where she sat.

"Fight," came an echo from her right, it was the other X8, Coal.

"Talk, I am sick of being the government's play toy," Gem stated simply, looking at the three that had just spoken, then turning to Mole.

"Point that stare somewhere else half-bint. I say fight," he growled out, managing to smile at the same time.

Alec rolled his eyes, he was the swing vote so to speak. Tie them and it goes to all of them, or finish it and just do the talks. He hated the feeling of eyes on him and he tapped his thumb on the edge of his chair for a moment.

"I was born and breed to be a solider, a number," he gave them all a pointed look, stopping on Max. "Then I was given a name. Sorry guys but I don't want to fight anymore. I vote for talking," he said, putting the nail in the coffin. He nodded and pushed the chair back. "Let's take another short break, half an hour then we can come back and pick out who will go."

A few disappointed faces, but he knew that it would pass over. It was as fair as possible, sometimes you win sometimes you don't. Gotta love being on a council.

Jamie and Jason are the first to leave, the end result forgotten as they get back into a verbal match about their choices. Alec shook his head, he didn't get those two. The X8's and Dix headed outside, Joshua following. That left only Gem, Mole, Max and Alec. The silence stretched out for a few seconds.

"How about a drink?" Mole said finally, laughter at last melting the silence.

"Please," Alec nodded in agreement. Max nodded also, Gem shook her head.

"I still have a baby to think about," she said with a chuckle, "but don't stop on my account. I should go and see the little tyke." She smiled, nodding to the three of them before heading out. "See you in half an hour," she called before the door closed behind her.

"So you really want to flash your pretty mug at the cameras and hope that this all goes away," Mole said (comma) rejoining the two X5's at the table. Mole took a few cups down and began pouring them each a drink of something.

"My pretty mug no, my pretty mug would have them fainting over themselves to be our friends." Alec didn't really want to know what it was, he picked up his cup and shook his head. Max snorted beside him and he pushed on, ignoring her. "More like Maxie's hot body and someone cute, brainy and trained. Someone who can tell them how Manticore was."

"Denial," Mole said with a shake of his head and Alec found himself rolling his eyes again.

"So peace talks, that should be a toast at least." He raised his glass and took a drink, the three of them settled in to spend the rest of the time trying to plot out the next best idea to get the funds they needed to keep the city running.

Half an hour passed way too quickly for anyone's liking, they were all back and had claimed their seats. The X8's tried not to look interested in what would happen now, the same as everyone else, but still hadn't mastered the same abilities as the older transgenics. The twins seem to have come to a silent agreement, while the others looked refreshed.

"Okay, so right back to business we still have a lot of work to do. When and any idea's who." Max asked as she looked around the small table.

Jason raised his hand slightly, "Jamie and I have spoken, if we are to do these talks then we would suggest-"

"-**Max and Alec**,-" the twins spoke together before they both relaxed back into their chairs.

"We think it would be for the best. The best of the best, and the one that best knows Manticore. Seems fitting," Jamie finished with a shrug. Alec felt a shiver up his back. He knew they were on his side, but still. They were just creepy, at least then now they were together and getting along. While he was interested in the siblings relationship he still did not understand it.

"That does make sense," he heard Gem say and he turned to her.

"Oh no, I don't think so."

"Told you we would get your pretty mug out there," Mole said, leaning back and putting an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"I'm a bad choice. I mean come on, smart Alec here. Don't think that is wise," he said turning to Max(comma) hoping she would see reason. She shook her head at him.

"Sorry Alec, but maybe you are just the thing. You are still you. Who else can tell them how it was at Manticore?"

"Fine another vote, but I think it's a dumb idea." He remembered his words from earlier.

Two minutes later there was only one angry face at the table this time. Alec hated political rut holes.

**Gates at TC**  
Friday  
1258

"I still think this is a dumb idea."

"So we have noted, Princess, now pipe down and do your job."

Alec glared at him and kicked at a loose rock, two minutes till he walked out into a giant crowd of Norms without a weapon. He remained silent however, Max moved over to him, touching his arm for a second before he joined her. Pushing off the wall, he moved over to stand beside her, radio still in place in his ear since Mole was meters away watching his back.

A hundred and twenty seconds, it really shouldn't feel that long, but it did. Both Max and Alec counted to themselves. The message was sent the day before, that they wanted to talk, were willing to come out unarmed to speak for the nation. An agreement had been reached, they would be meeting with General Isaac White, the man in control of the military. Then it was time, Alec nodded as he and Max leaped over the fence. The bodyguards that they had also picked out jumped seconds behind them. They all landed and he could feel the tension in the air. Max took a step forward.

"General White," she started in greeting, but Alec felt it.

The air shifted slightly and he moved, pushing Max out of the way before the sound snapped to the others around him. The bullet lodging itself in the same damn shoulder as it always did. He really had to get off protection duty. At least this time the bullet wasn't playing tag-along. He almost lost his footing, instead he stumbled, Max at his side before he could fall, offering him balance.

He grinned at her, "Owe me another one Maxie," he said, teasing her about the running tally he had had of saving her life.

"Whatever," she muttered, her eyes scanning the military personnel around them. The General looked as surprised as they did. She should have stopped Alec, but well, a part of her didn't care anymore.

"We are claiming this sector as our own," he declared finally looking over at the man. "As you can expect, the meeting will be cut short today. Sector Seven is now Terminal City, home of the freaks. Do not attempt to come inside," he warned standing up, refusing to look weak, and turning back to the walls they had put up. Max joined him a second later.

"You won't look so badass if you fall into the gates," she muttered, wrapping her arm around him. To anyone else, it would have looked like a normal gesture. The fact was that she was helping him back into their newly crowded city. While it wasn't good, they kept up the pretence until they were out of camera sight. Slowly Alec let a little of the pain show on his face.

"Should get to medical," he stated with a smile.

"You think? I don't know what you think most of the time," Max shook her head wanting to slap him. She growled at him refusing to leave his side, even if she was boiling mad at him.

"What Max? I got shot. Makes a guy snappy. Can promise you that they won't come in here now."

"We were going to talk." Max was almost shaking with anger.

"I know that!" he said louder, matching her raising tone. The other transgenics melted away. "I sure as hell didn't shoot myself!" he reminded her before turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" she called after him. If it had been anyone other then Max, he would have sworn he heard concern in her voice.

"Medical,"he replied without looking back or stopping.

"Want company?"

"Me saying no never stopped you before."

**Location Unknown**  
Friday  
????

_Fog, its all that Dean can see, he turns__,__ looking every way__,__ but no matter what way he __is looked__ the dense obscurity seemed to box him in.__He waved his arms in front of himself and the fog parted for a few seconds before fluttering back in front of his face. He could have sworn that he saw something in the distance and started to move forward. That was when he heard the voices, if he didn't know better he would have said __one of them__ was his._

_"Hey! Is anyone there?" h__e__ called as he moved deeper into the fog, his arms parting the dense fog to either side as he walked._

__

"You are so close to learning the past Dean Winchester, are you afraid to learn? Afraid to know?"

_"Who are you?" h__e __ demanded, moving towards the voice only to have it speak from a different location the next time._

_"They changed you, took part of you. Unwilling or willing the past will come to haunt you, are you ready Dean Winchester?" t__he__ voice called again, this time from behind him and Dean spun around._

_"Show yourself__!__" Dean screamed into the darkness._

_Then suddenly the fog was gone and he was in the forest. Not a normal North American forest, but a rain forest. Animals moved freely here, nothing standing in their way, civilization __had__ no claims on matters. Dean was a little freaked out, he had to assume by now that this was a dream, but what kind?_

_"Here I am, I hope you are ready Dean Winchester," t__he __voice said once more._

_Dean turned around to face __the speaker__, and felt his eyes widen__.__ It was him__;__ the voice, the hair, the eyes everything. Right down to the freckles that ran over his face._

__

"What are you?"

_"I'm you, just better."_

**On The Road, Washington**

Friday_  
_1926

Dean woke with a start, he was thankful for the darkness that the approaching night gave him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he licked his lips, trying to take control of his body. The dream was still fresh in his mind, which was almost odder than the dream itself. He vaguely, if ever, remembered his own dreams. Pastor Jim had always said that it was normal, that most people didn't remember them, just used the time to sort out their own feelings in their head in silence. The fact that this one was ringing in his mind bothered him. What did it mean, was it just his brain playing games on him, or was there something darker going on here? Sam's crappy music was playing softly in the background, Dean reached over and turned it off. The silence took over the car.

"How much farther?"

"We are about fifty miles out."

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes, wishing that he had just stopped and picked up a coffee instead of letting Sam drive. The sleep had raised more questions than it had answered and now he didn't want to close them his eyes again.

"Pull off on the next dirt road, we are leaving the Impala out here, don't need to take her into a war zone like Seattle," he stated simply, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a few of the IDs he had with him. He had a couple for Sam also, having always kept them on hand even after the kid had gone back to college. "We need to sneak in somehow, it would help to have a man on the inside. After the pulse, a electro-bomb that had been dropped over the states years before. Seattle went into lock down, only way in and out is with what the locals call a sector badge. I can make us some once we are inside, but I don't have any idea what they look like," Dean explained, knowing without looking that the question would be on his little brother's face.

After a short drive they found an old abandoned warehouse to leave the in Impala. Dean made sure his protection charms were in place. They gathered what gear they thought they would need and a few weapons. After rechecking the charms one final time, Dean locked up the car and the pair of them started up the road towards Seattle.

"So what do you really make of all this Sammy?" Dean heard his brother shifting his bag around before turning to look at Dean.

"I'm not really sure, I mean I know what is out there, I know what it could be. The science is there, and it's possible. Has been for years," there is a pause but Dean knows that he isn't finished yet. He can almost taste the unasked question. "What do you think?"

Dean shrugged,"don't really know what to think. It being supernatural makes it easy."

"But... " Sam prodded hearing the silent word, tossing it back at Dean.

"I don't know how to explain it Sammy, but it's something in my gut. I told you already, I can't explain it, but I think there is more here. Haven't you ever just gotten a feeling?" Dean didn't miss the look on Sam's face. "Sammy?"

"It's Sam, and let's just go." Dean frowned but didn't push and just keep walking.

They made it to Seattle in record time, waiting until it was early morning instead of late night to sneak in. Thanks to the gear they had brought, getting in wasn't a problem. The local police were spread so thin that it was almost laughable.

"We're in, now what?"

"Find a place for the night, do the lying low thing you do so well, Sam."

"Already figured that one, I mean after that. It's not like you can walk right into a crowd and not be spotted, the ages might be a little different but its close enough, Dean. People don't ask around this town, they just seem to act out with extreme violence."

"Oh come on, Sammy, lay up. I'm not gonna be dumb about this. I've been talking with Bobby. He should have an address for us to get our feet under us and some help. It is after all the middle of the night, and we don't have sector passes. So, for the time being lets find a place to get a few hours sleep and pick this up in the morning," Dean said with a knowing smile before heading down a side street. Sam's only choice was to follow.

**Familiars Safehouse, Outside of Seattle**  
Saturday  
0430

"Mistress, you called for me," a petite voice came from the doorway.

"Yes, a dream came to me. Things have changed, hunters approach." The Matriarch knew that the servant did know knew her meaning and waved her hand at her.

"Gather the Council , and call on Mr. Ames White, tell him I wish to see him with a great matter of importance."

"As you wish Mistress."

Turning back to the window, the Mistress eyes searching the dark night. Confident in stopping the changes before they could even begin.

**Alec's Hallway, TC**  
Saturday  
0500

"Medium Fella, sure he shouldn't stay in Med center. Doc looked mad that you were leaving," Joshua said, worried as he watched his friend slowly make his way down the hall to his new apartment. He had given his old one to Sketchy, ex co-worker at Jam Pony and friend, who also happen to be a reporter for New World Weekly. Who promised just to keep it until he could join them on the outside again.

Alec had to wonder if that was ever going to happen, _knew the doc gave me too many meds, h_e grumbled to himself as he pulled his keys out with his left hand. It was awkward even for a transgenic, but he still managed. He unlocked his doors and moved in, leaving the lights off. They had to conserve power and they didn't need the light. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark hall, the darker room was no problem. It also helped him feel a little less guilty about watching TV, which he turned on as soon as he made his way over to the couch he and Max had managed to find. Somehow he had managed to win it for his place, now knowing she lied about not having the room.

The fact that Max would crash here more times than she did at her own place, normally on the same couch. Well, it wasn't something that Alec thought about, after all she had made it clear that she wasn't interested in him, or the lie she had pleaded he help her maintain. He chose a channel at random. It was a commercial, he left it and looked back to Josh.

"Come on in, I'm sure there are some snacks around here. Not a lot, but outside connections help," he said, never had he thought he would be thankful for Normal, his past boss who was helping get supplies into their city. They had hoped it would only be a few weeks, but that had quickly turned into almost two months. They would have run out of a lot of things a lot earlier, not to mention that he'd kept the underground running with Oringal Cindy's help. Cindy was a chick they all missed. Max's best friend and all around pretty cool lesbian.

Sketchy was reporting a lot more, trying to get another side of the transgenics out there. It kind of hurt to think about his friends on the outside, not that he could remember the moment it happen. The one thing he knew was it happened before he and Max had finally started to try and be friends.

"Little Fella is worried about you."

"You mean angry at me."

"That also, but also herself."

"What? Josh you aren't making a lot of sense here. Drugged here, please remember that."

"Angry because she is worried about you, angry because you got shot because of her. Max and Alec." His tall friend pointed out as he took a seat in a chair beside Alec, whose attention was directed to Joshua.

"Sorry big guy, there's no Max and Alec, and before you ask there isn't any Alec and Max either. The freaky tattoos she's been getting means she's important. She believes in this entire peace notion more than anyone. No insult meant man, but that was all her idea. Broke us out. I've mess around in her life enough, I owe her. We're friends, but no names linked by _and_. That's more Max _and_ Logan's deal," he said with a pointed look stressing the and at the end.

"There is already an _and_," Joshua said.

Alec couldn't help but sigh turning the TV off, the room once again pitch black. He looked at the older man.

"You sound pretty sure there Josh."

"I am, because I see it."

"See what?" he asked, sick of the conversation that he hoped he wouldn't remember when he woke.

"The Max _**and**_ Alec the Alec _**and**_ Max. By being friends you are an...and."

"I think you got into my drugs."

"I think you want to remain blind."

"I like the darkness."

Alec refused to talk about it further and brushed off any question about how he was doing. After a while Joshua gave up, but refused to leave his friend alone.

He draped a blanket over Alec, tucking him in. Joshua remembered something from his early childhood. A child like this, Isaac, himself, and father. Silence, just flickers of memory, he had been too young to remember much, but the almost innocence he had seen there was showing in Alec's sleep. It was odd that the other boy's features indicated unconsciousness. He finished tucking his friend in and then sat back in the chair for the rest of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Saturday part i

**Random Building, Seattle  
**Saturday  
0645**  
**  
"Sammy! You up?" He heard Dean call to him and he groaned.

It seemed like early morning. But they had only gotten into the place early that morning.

He shifted and realized he was using his bag as a pillow and pushed up, watching Dean as his eyes slowly opened.

"Dean, did you get through to Bobby?"

"Nope, he wasn't home. But," he pushed on knowing that his brother was getting one of the bitchy faces he loved so much, "I did get a hold of Pastor Jim, he's gonna be sending someone our way. Gave him our location, he said the guy should stop by shortly and that we could trust him." Dean said.

Both of them knew it wouldn't be that simple to gain the Winchester brothers' trust but they would at least be nice until they had to force their hand. They shared what was left of the food, not counting their rations and canned items, both of which they were familiar with even before the pulse. While it sucked that life over all got harder for the world, only the larger cities where affected as much. Smaller towns, towns that the Winchester's were familiar with, they started to thrive. It was an upside down world but most of the time it made jobs easier, at least it would if Dean's face wasn't being plastered all over the nation.

It was around seven when they heard someone moving around in the front room, grabbing a weapon each they moved out, Dean taking the lead, Sam dropping back to cover him. They quickly found the intruder, Dean kept to the shadows. Sam moved forward. The man seemed non-threatening. He was about Dean's height, perhaps an inch or so shorter, he was also build like both Dean and Sam. Even with the baggy clothes he wore Sam could tell that this was a man that could handle himself. He was relaxed but his eyes scanned the room before landing on Sam.

"You one of the Winchesters?" he asked and Sam guessed that this was Pastor Jim's friend.

He waited for a second before nodding. "Sam," he offered, also offering his hand in greeting. The other man took it and smiled at him.

"Name's Tyler, I was told that there was two of you. Wasn't told what was happening, just that you needed some help getting around town."

"My brother, Dean, is around," Sam said leaving it open as to just where Dean was. "I take it that you are the guy my brother mentioned, Pastor Jim said you could help us out."

Tyler looked at Sam for a long moment before shrugging and dusting off a pillar before he leaned onto it. He seemed to understand that there was a trust building period.

"I owed Jim a favour, he finally cashed it in, have to admit that I'm a little suprised that he would waste this on getting some teenager and his brother across town."

Sam shrugged in response, wondering just what Dean had told Jim and why he was going so far to help them. He and Dean really needed to slow down before they ended up in jail or dead.

"So I guess this isn't your normal gig?"

"That would be a big no, I've been a hunter for years, sadly after the pulse it changed some things. Sure it made the job easier, for the most part. At the same time getting into places was harder. At least into the cities, figured having a base in one of them couldn't hurt. It just kinda turned into a full time job. There are enough demons, ghosts, and whatever else you can think of just in Seattle that I have no reason to leave."

"How's that working for ya?" echoed a voice from the dark. While Sam knew where he was, he would never have guessed with the echo his brother managed. He knew that Tyler wouldn't either. This didn't seem to bother Tyler either and he just scanned the darkness for a few moments before replying with a calm and cool voice.

"Pretty well, not the one that is currently stuck in a run down old shop, now am I?"

"I promise you that normally we wouldn't be either. It's just that, well, we have rather bad luck in this family sometimes and we have to lay low at the moment."

"Jim told me to be open minded with you boys, which is why I'm answering all these questions, but its getting old real fast, ya get me?" Tyler prompted, even if he could only make eye contact with one of them. There was a tense moment where none of them spoke, they were at a statemate. Dean was what broke it as he stepped out of the shadows and into the dim morning light.

"Hope you aren't one of those crazy S.O.B's that are going to try and kill me because of this pretty face. I promise you that I'm 100 percent human," Dean said, no gun in sight, in fact no weapon of any kind. Sam wondered what his brother was doing but knew he had to trust him. He had been hunting on his own now for an unknown time period, Sam had to trust him.

"What the hell!" Tyler cursed finally pushing off the wall, his body reflecting the tension he was feeling. "You are that Tran from the news, how'd you get out of Terminal City?" The gun he pulled wasn't shocking and Sam watched helplessly from the side as Dean raised his hands in front of himself, keeping them in view as he started to speak softly to the man, this was a part of Dean that Sam had forgotten about. Slick, smooth and able to talk anyone into just about anything.

"Take a deep breath buddy, I'm not that guy, but I am looking for him. As you might guess, I have some questions for him," Dean offered with a smile. "All we need from you is a point in the right direction, a way to follow the trail. Think you can help us out?" The gun wavered a little bit then a few tense moments later it was lowered and disappeared back into Tyler's holster.

"I think I should have just claimed an IOU from Jim, should have known better than to think he would cash in on something small," the older hunter muttered, shaking his head at himself as he looked between the two of them. "You know this kinda complicates matters."

"Why do you think we needed the help?" Dean asked with a cocky grin. Tyler's laughter was warm and welcome, both the brothers relaxed a little bit. The trio were silent for a moment before Tyler nodded.

"Fine, I'll take you to a local priest, he's known around here as the man that knows all. He should be able to help you, but that is as far as I go. Take ya to the church and then that is that, we part ways."

"Of course, thank you for taking us to the church."

"Or don't thank me yet, I know you two pretty boys aren't gonna like the way we have to go, big brother's face being on the most wanted and all that."

"Try us." Dean frowned at the older man and crossed his arms.

**Command Centre, TC**  
Saturday  
0700

The council was gathered again early the next morning. Alec was half asleep in his chair, Max watching from her chair but not letting herself touch or talk to him. Mole and Jason both looked cocky and assured of themselves, the X8's were silent watching the group. Gem leaned across the table finally and looked up at Alec before meeting everyone else's eyes.

"I don't think the government did this."

"I agree with the young mother," Jamie said looking over to Gem, tipping her head to one side. "Outside forces are at play, it worries me that someone would attempt to stop our try at peace."

"Welcome to the world sweetheart, someone will always want us dead. If we want something then we have to take it," Mole commented from Alec's side and the table grew silent for a moment.

"We agreed that we wanted peace, you can't take peace with death," Alec said shaking his head and pushing himself up in the chair. "There has to be another way, maybe we can try and arrange another meeting. No media, no one knows about it, announce it after the fact," he offered for an example, the others thought about it for a second.

"I think there is a third option," Jamie said from her seat.

Max looked down at the woman. She had only known her since Alec and herself had agreed to move in full time, and even then they had pushed their luck.

"And that would be?" Max asked trusting the woman for the most part, but still, she and her brother were flaky to be put it best. Sometimes their tips panned out, others times they were dead before they finished talking.

"Something I saw last night, saw a shadow, White was there, standing in the middle of the shadow." A number of people around the table sighed, another dream. Another dream, the chances of this being useful went from 60/40. The sixty not in her favour. "Would have ended it all but it didn't. Someone stopped him. Stopped the shadows."

"You saw that last night?" Jason looked over at her. Jamie nodded and he seemed to be lost in thought. Where Jamie was graced with sight amoung other skills, Jason was the brunt force of the two, possessing more active powers with a small shared part of the visions.

"Who was it that stopped him?" Coal, one of the X8's, asked and Jamie turned to look at him.

"It appeared to be someone familiar," she looked at Alec, "but older, there were stress lines and laugh lines that I had never seen before."

"That sounds really...."Alec starts but stops himself. She was still staring at him and she already creeped him out as it was.

"Vague?" Mole suggested with a shake of his head. "That ain't no option. That's just you being crazy again."

"It will make sense in time, I am sure it will."

"Yeah well we don't really have time right now do we?" She shrugged and Mole just sighed. "Whatever. Can we move on and talk about a battle plan?"

Alec sighed from beside him and rubbed his sore shoulder, it was going be a long day.

**NSA HQ, Seattle**  
Saturday  
0730

Ames White was normally a very calm man. Since he had lost his wife, by his hand, and his son by 452's hand, he found himself caught up in the moment. After being summoned last night and given another task he knew he had to regain the calmness he had before. He knew that he could not fail again and refused to let some human be his final failing. The Mistress had been vague on just what was happening but he knew that it centred around 494.

"Otto," he called as he came into the main office. The man was beside him instantly. "I need to have extra people on the ground today. We have reports that 494 will be in the city today. I want that target caught today," he stated in a matter of fact tone, which left the younger agent nodding. He made his way over to his private office. "Debriefing in fifteen," he ended as he closed the door and moved over to his desk.

The one part of this job that he hated was the paperwork, it was more like fiction. Most things that happened here would be frowned upon if it made the light of congress. Dealing with the small work he had to do a few moments later, he was walking to the large meeting room. Pictures of the target were handed out, and assignments were given. As everyone parted ways Ames nodded to Otto.

"Get the car, we are going out today." The Mistress had of course given him some hints as to were to look, he recalled her words and knew that he would focus his search around buildings of faith. He just didn't know which one, that was a bother but not much of one. It just meant driving all over the sectors. After collecting his gun and jacket from the office he went back downstairs and to the chair in which Otto was waiting in.

"Sir?"

"Sector Four Otto."

**Sewers**, **Under Seattle**  
Saturday  
0830

"Man these are like the cleanest sewers in the continental US," Dean muttered as they walked unbothered in the large tunnels.

"A few hunters use them, not that many anymore."

"Why's that?" Sam asked from the back.

"Trans use them mostly, couple demons, but it's not a good idea to wander around down here anymore."

"Should we really be down here then?"

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll protect you from any human sized rat we come across," Dean promised with a chuckle as he followed Tyler along.

"I also know where I am going. Once we are in the correct sector we can go to ground, this just makes life easier. Your brother has to keep his face hidden, hood or a hat, glasses. Tensions are high-"

"The gun you shoved in my face earlier was hint enough thanks." Dean snorted shaking his head.

"I apologized for that already, kinda caught a guy off guard."

"Well get us to this church in one piece and we can call it even," Dean promised as they walked a little further before they came to a stop. A grating was above them, sounds from the street above filtering down. Tyler climbed out first before waving the boys both up. Dean turned his collar up as he scanned the outlying area. Pulling out a pair of glasses, he also slid them into place, hoping the age difference would make up the difference for everything else. He licked his lips before nodding. "Lets get going, I'd prefer to have more cover than the great outside."

"Follow me," Tyler said before they took off again, moving down the street. They stayed to the back-streets, the shadows helping them blend in. It was another ten minutes before they came to a stop, a church straight across the street. "That would be the one, you are looking for Father Destry, he receives confession from nine until eleven, again in the evening. Between those times you can find him in his office or in the church yards. This is as far as I'm going and I have to admit that I hope I don't run into either of you for a long time."

"I can feel the love, I'll tell Jim your debt is paid," Dean said, just as happy for the man to be leaving as he seemed to be. It would be better if the brothers handled this themselves. They waited until the man was gone before they looked across the street to the semi clean church.

"Ready for some answers?" Dean asked with a wide smile, Sam winced not liking that look, but found himself nodding all the same and the two of them walked towards the church.

**Outside Church of Our ****Sacred**** Lady, Sector Four**  
Saturday  
0900

The phone beside him rang, without taking his eyes off the doors of the church, he picked it up and flipped it open. "Fen'es tol," he greeted, hearing Brother White on the other end. "I am in position now, I have not seen any sign of the target." White spoke about not finding him either when he saw two men moving across the street to the old towering church. It was one of the last great buildings left untouched in the city.

"I think I have them. Two men approaching the church now, wearing hoods and glasses, hard to make out but it looks like our man." White gave orders to watch but not approach yet until he and his team arrived. He disagreed with it but would do as he was commanded. "Fen'es tol, Brother." Seconds later the phone was back in its spot as he watched the two men slip into the church almost completely unnoticed.

**Inside Church of Our ****Sacred ****Lady, Sector Four**  
Saturday  
0900

"Dean I really think you should sit this one out."

"No Sammy, now shut the fuck up."

"Dean," his brother whined and Dean turned to look at him, coming to a dead stop.

"What?" he asked, his voice giving away his tension.

"Swearing, this is a church."

"Fine, whatever Samantha, come on we have a priest to find."

They both entered the arched doorways together, the building massive with stone walls and stained glass windows, that reminded Dean of before the pulse. There weren't many churches of this grandeur left standing after the fact. Those that were looked run down and beat up, normally used as shelters, boarded up and unwelcoming. Dean had been a believer when he was young, when his mother had still been alive. Since then, not so much. Now he favoured the science explanation, the big bang, and human evolution, all that jazz. Even with that this place felt warm and welcoming.

They moved down the silent walkway between the pews. A few people were scattered about, none of them paying any attention to either of them. They made their way over to the confessional. Dean pointed for Sam to take a seat. They waited until the person inside finished, Dean nodding to them before he took their place. Sam sighed. Knowing it would be pointless to try and join his brother, he stayed where he was.

Dean sat silently, waiting for a moment before the partition window opened and he could make out the priest next to him. The man crossed himself, Dean was a little surprised at his age. He was young, or at least around his age. He also looked like a man that could handle himself, the priest outfit never was a flattering one, but Dean knew what it was like to wear one and this man was built.

"In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." Dean remained silent as the man spoke. "And how long has it been since your last confession?"

"I've never been to confession," Dean told the man simply. He was shocked to see terror filled eyes shoot up and across the space to look at him. Dean knew the look in the man's eyes, he was remembering something, something that put the fear of God into him. Dean kept that little pun to himself.

"Hey, Pardre you okay?" Dean asked, the man blinked his eyes, slowly coming back to himself, but Dean could see he was moving away from the little window.

"I'm sorry Alec, just a bad case of deja-vu." Dean frowned at the name and let the man finish.

"Sorry about the deja-vu, but do you mind me asking who Alec is?"

**Command Centre, Terminal City  
**Saturday  
0915

Battle planning was something that Alec hadn't been well versed in. He had the basics down and a little extra from his special ops training, but he had primary been used for assassinations. His strength was in a one or two man attack, silent and unseen. It was actually surprising to him that Max was so good at it. Most of the conversation so far had been between her, Mole and Jason. Boredom was close to setting in when Dalton came into the room a second after he knocked.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we are getting some odd reports over the radio," the small transgenic said looking to Alec first and then to Max. Only after that did he take in the rest of the group.

"Well spit it out kid, we ain't got all day," Mole said, waving his cigar at the boy.

"Right, well it seems that White's people think that they are closing in on Alec," he said and everyone that was gathered at the table turned to look at Alec as one.

He frowned, then patted himself. "Well I'm me, and I'm here so that is odd."

"I think we should take a look into this," Max said, her face twisted into one of her best bitch faces.

He figured she was thinking about Ben, X5-493 his oh so crazy, loveable, and dead clone, and he so didn't want to go there at the moment. Neither of them had fond memories of that time, besides she had killed him, and fixing a snapped neck wasn't something that even Manticore had mastered yet.

"It could be another transgenic," Jewel offered from her end of the table, Alec shrugged but knew that he wasn't going to be able to have them just sit back and chill. Besides, it was his face that was currently under Ames White's magnifying glass, the least he could do was to look into it.

"Where was he sighted?" Alec asked finally, figuring that distance would be the most important matter right now.

"Sector Four, at some church. He and another man, from the description he's almost as tall as Joshua."

"So they could be freaks like us," Gem said playfully with a smile. "We've poked our heads into worse for a lot less."

Nods slowly joined and Alec shook his head, Max was silent beside him and he knew that the mention of a church was bothering her. In that moment he also knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her in the safe walls of the city.

"So who should we send?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm going," Max said beside him. At first he shook his head, but he knew it would be pointless to fight with her over this. Finally he just nodded and looked over to Jamie.

"Think you are up to a little trip outside?" He knew that she could cover the two of them with her powers while away from her twin.

"It would be my pleasure. Perhaps one more?" she offered and it was Mole that spoke up.

"The rest of us need to get ready around here, you will be brining in two unknowns. You know the drill."

Jamie nodded her understanding. "I shall go and get ready to leave," she said before nodding to her brother.

"Meet in ten at the south exit," Max told her, nodding to Mole and Alec before also leaving to get ready for the trip.

"So, back to work or a stake out while we wait for another Alec look alike?" Alec asked as he clapped his hands leaning over the table.

**Father Destry Office, Church of Our ****Sacred ****Lady  
**Saturday  
1000

Dean had been glad the Father had been willing to cancel his plans for the rest of the morning, he had made apologizes to the few people waiting and promised to be back later on in the day. Sam and Dean had slipped into his office as he made his way back to them. Dean kicked back in his chair while Sam stayed leaning in a corner.

"Sorry about the wait," Destry said a he came into the room, closing the door behind him, moving over to his chair and sitting down before finally taking a good look at Dean. "It's remarkable, I'm sorry but you just...you remind me of someone I know."

Dean noted that the fear in his eyes wasn't from the same person, his tone of voice gave away the difference. Dean wasn't sure if he should put that in the pro or con list yet.

"You talking about the dude on the TV?" Dean asked, watching the man's eyes for a long moment before he finally responded.

"Perhaps, there are a lot of men on TV now a days and I don't watch TV."

"Hum, well it appears that he's superhuman, and held up in the middle of your nice city here. Does that ring a bell? And oh, he looks just like me."

"Dean," came Sam's worried plea from the back wall.

"Oh come on Sammy, if he was gonna call the cops he would have already. He hasn't and he clearly knows something, even if he isn't being truthful about it all." He could see the Father tense up and Dean figured it was time to take pity on him. He turned back to the other man and smiled softly. "Look, a friend of yours sent us to you, said that you could help us out. I'd just like to know why my handsome face is so scary for ya."

"Not everyone is interested in you Dean," Sam reminded him and sent the Father a silent apology. He hoped that he wouldn't end up in Hell by association.

"But no one can resist my charm," he returned cheerfully to his brother. Turning his attention back to Father Destry, smile still intact. "So what do you say, wanna share with the class?"

**Outside Church of Our ****Sacred**** Lady, Sector Four**  
Saturday  
1100

_"Target is exiting the building."_

"_Keep them in range, do not let them spot you. All units are to follow." _

_"Acknowledged_."

White nodded as he put down the radio, he hadn't been expecting this to be so easy. 494 had sadly proven to be quite hard to kill, despite a number of attempts made by White himself and his men. The man was simply like a cockroach that refused to die. It had become a thorn in Ames side for a few months now. The radio was sending reports every few moments, the other man was still with 494 and he wondered just who it was. Another mistake he was sure, they tended to travel in packs.

That was the problem with the normal agents and cops actually bringing any down or in for questioning. They stood no chance, it was frustrating to work with the humans on matters like this. 494 seemed to have picked a new shelter. White smirked evilly, it was time to take care of this problem for good, before it became out of hand. Before he failed again.

_"Wait for my command and then move in for the take down."_

A minute later the car came to a stop, and he got out, Otto doing the same a few seconds later.

"Take up position with the men, I will join you shortly," he stated as a second car pulled up. Ames could sense the desire for the human to speak up. Instead 'Of course sir,' was the reply he was given and he was alone when the familiar walked over. He had called in a favour from an old ally.

"Fen'es tol."

"Fen'es tol," came the reply to the greeting. "You have acquired the target?"

"It appears that way, dead or alive, doesn't matter here. I would prefer death." There was a pause between the two men. "Painfully if possible."

"I shall try to fill those requirements," the larger man promised. He fell into step behind White as they made their way over to the building. Questioning eyes met the new addition but no one spoke up, they were used to White bringing in someone that in the end helped secure the package. The fact that it was never the same person didn't seem to bother most of the men.

"You and your men will wait here. Keep the building secure, nothing in and out. Keep your radios on channel three," he ordered before nodding and the two Familiars followed 494's trail inside the building.

**Abandoned Building, Sector Four  
**Saturday  
1115

"Dean, all I'm saying is that I don't think we should rush into this like we are," Sam grounded out from between clenched teeth. His brother had been unstoppable since he had seen his face on the evening headlines.

"No Sam, I'm not stopping until I have some answers. Don't you want some?" he asked. Dean moved around the small space, making sure that the space would work for the time being until they attempted to take the map the Father had drawn for them and try and make their way into what he had called Terminal City. The man had been more then helpful. Once they had agreed that Dean wasn't going to try and kill him they had gotten along pretty well, at least Dean thought so.

"Of course I do, but is it really worth all this risk?"

"I think your partner has a valid point," came a voice from behind them.

Both brothers spun around surprised they hadn't heard someone sneaking up on them, let alone two. Dean was already in front of Sam, taking in the two men that were across from him. One was about average, right down to the nice suit that he was wearing, he was the one with the mouth and Dean kept an eye on him as he looked at the other man. He was, well in one word, a **brick**. The man had to work out almost every minute of the day he wasn't poking his head into other people's business.

"And I don't think you were invited."

Sam remained silent beside him but both the brothers felt the static that was in the air. These weren't normal people just out for a stroll, there was something unnatural about them. They both knew that it was better if Dean took the lead at the moment.

"Come on now 494, what did you think would happen if you left the safe walls of your freak city?"

"First off buddy, the name is Dean, not some number. And second, I think its time for your meds."

"Always with the smart mouth." The shorter man waved forward and the brick of a man moved towards Dean. He moved to the left, away from Sam giving them both space to fight if it came down to it. "But I do not have the time or energy today, forgive me but I think I will just kill you. Good-bye 494."

"Stop calling me that," Dean growled at the man who was at this point looking at Sam, already making his way over to his brother. Knowing that his brother could hold his own Dean turned his attention back to his own problem.

Dean didn't know how the man had gotten so close to him so quickly, he also didn't see the blow the man sent his way, but he sure as hell felt the fist that plowed into his face. He grunted as he flew backwards, stopping only when he flipped over a desk.

Another grunt coming from him as his shoulders and head hit the floor. _Supernatural, check_: Dean thought to himself as he rolled to his feet, the larger man moving towards him. He used the desk for momentum and swung himself across the short space, slamming both feet into the guys chest. He didn't go down but he did take a few steps backwards, enough room for Dean to move in.

Years of practice against his brother and father had told him just how to deal with someone larger than himself, he landed blows quickly. The other man was not even winded as he reached out and grabbed Dean's arm. The man turning it slowly, and painfully, Dean bucked his arm knowing if he kept that up it would break. Managing to free it with a quick two punch to the man's nose. With his free right hand, he twisted his arm free of his the man's grasp. The man was already shaking off the blows and charging Dean again. He sent a solid kick that did nothing and he used his right arm again to blow a punch to the man's chest. His left hand fumbled for a knife before there was another pair of hands on his arms holding him. It was a shock to say the least, he struggled against the hold, twisting and turning in the hold but the man holding him wasn't letting go.

Dean had fought supernatural creatures before, but this guy. It was unnatural, it was almost like he didn't feel pain. It was becoming a pain in the ass, it meant he had to figure out how to kill him and quickly. The lack of movement is what caused Dean to catch sight of his brother laying silent and still on the floor, the other man kicking him over and pulling a gun free of its holster. In that second Dean lost it.

_No, I just got him back. You can't take him._

Using all his strength, he broke from the man's hold. There was no fumbling this time as he went for a knife before diving at the bigger man, knowing if he wanted to get out of this and help his brother he had to level the playing field. The knife went in deep and true, sliding between the rib bones and piercing the man's heart. Both Dean and the large man looked at the sight. The other man looking at it in complete shock, his hands going to the knife in his chest, his knees failing him. Dean kept moving without a second thought, dodging the falling man. He left the knife in the man for the moment, he had others. He found himself facing off against the leader, who had turned the gun on Dean. At least Sam was safe for the moment, and once he finished up with this man he'd check on him.

Their eyes met and Dean felt his face curl in anger, this was the man that had hurt his brother. "Gonna kill you for touching him."

"I'd like to see you try," the man retorted, seemingly unbothered by the dead co-worker only four feet from them.

Dean was the first to move this time, closing the distance and kicking the gun out of the other man's hands. While the first man had been used for brute strength, which was showcased by the already swelling eye that Dean knew he was sporting this man was slim and smaller, clearly meant for speed. Blows were traded and Dean knew that this wasn't going to be a fight he would win without help. He scored an uppercut before going for a second knife, going with what he knew worked over his own gun. The man only grinned at him, wiping the blood from his lower lip. The two fighters had come to a pause across from each other, Dean now in front of his brother again. Dean disliked the fact that he was the only one breathing heavy, the other man seemed to be ready for another ten rounds.

"Can't you just be like your friend over there and play dead already?" Dean snorted as he twisted the knife around, the blade laying lengthwise down his arm, the attack this time came from the other man and Dean was twisting trying to avoid blows when one slipped past his defences and he went down hard. Or perhaps the wall he slammed into did, he wasn't really sure at the moment what had happened, all he remembered was it hurt like a SOB and he knew that he had lost another knife. He was pretty sure that he passed out for a second since the next thing he knew the man was holding his head by the tips of his hair, talking at him like most bad guys did. Dean groaned involuntarily, hand already going for his gun, unwilling to attempt to reach the distance for his knife.

The man let go of his hair and he slammed back into the wall, grunting again before he heard the welcome sound of shattering glass. The animalistic roar that came from the man he had just been fighting, was again welcome. It meant that the man's attention would be focused elsewhere, which meant that Dean had time to get back whatever strength he had and get his gun. Too bad his body had other thoughts.

Grunts and the sound of fighting was what brought Dean back into the world of the living, gasping into his teeth he rolled onto his stomach. _Sammy, Sammy was hurt. Got to fight, got to protect him. Got to get up. _He willed himself, repeating it to himself as he pushed himself up, first to his knees and then slowly and unsteadily back onto his legs. Leaning into the wall, kept himself up right as the world swayed around him, his head spinning. Both were wobbling far too much for his liking. He could make out three people fighting, their arms and legs were like blurs and Dean figured if they were kicking that guy's ass then he was fine for the moment. He'd probably even help out once the room righted itself finally.

All the same, he pulled his gun out and having enough of the fighting for the day, he closed his eyes. The spinning stopped for the most part and he pointed the gun up at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. A second later opened his eyes and pointed the gun at the man. The other two, who were both female took a large step backwards away from the man.

"This is how this is going to work," he said after a few seconds, everyone silent in the room and looking at him.

"You are in no position to give demands 494."

"What did I say about calling me that?" Dean asked, thankful for the spinning to have finally stopped. He pushed off the wall and took a step forward to the man. "I don't really care what position I'm in, yours is worse, so this is what you are going to do. It's really simple, I think even you can follow these instructions." He heard the two females talking to the side of him and didn't care at the moment how they managed to move silently. Maybe it was something in the local water.

"You are going to leave, and I'm never going to see you again."

"I doubt that very much 494."

Dean would later blame the man's lack of listening ability for the reason why he did what he did next. Reality was it just felt good. The man didn't cry out in pain as the bullet hit his shoulder. Dean was almost disappointed in that.

"Next bullet is for your head, do we have an understanding?"

The man was finally looking at someone else. Dean tracked the line of sight back to a beautiful brunette, the one that had also been on TV with his twin and the name seemed to make sense. Figures that the government would be able to find him anywhere he went.

"Have you finally given it up to him 452? Fallen into line under the commander 494."

"Whatever you need to think White, but I have to agree with him. I think it's time for you to leave, and make sure to pick up your buddies outside before you go."

The man still didn't move, calculating the possibilities of taking all three of them. Dean cocked the gun, unnecessary, but it had the desired effect. The man finally turned and left. Dean waited until he was sure he was out of sight before turning the gun around to face the two woman.

"You got about five seconds before you get the same taste of what I just gave -oh," he promised them both. The chick from TV was silent, just staring at him in shock and he looked to the second woman. She was a little shorter than the first, but seemed to try and make up for it in personality. Her hair was short and seemed to be a rainbow of colours.

"I'm Jamie, this is Max. We heard that you could use some help."

Dean wrinkled his nose, he glanced over his shoulder and figured if they were going to attack they would have already. He flicked the safety back onto his gun and slid it home before turning his back to the women and moving to Sam. He dropped down beside his brother and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found a strong beat against his fingers. He checked his brother quickly for any sign of trauma. Besides the butt gun shaped mark on his forehead, he seemed fine and Dean could feel his anger growing again.

"Sam," he called, poking his brother like they had when they were younger. "SAM!" he yelled. Knowing that they didn't have the time for this right now, he lightly slapped his brother's cheek. He heard a moan in protest and a few seconds later his brother jolted upright, hands going to his head. Dean wondered if he had been too quick on judging how bad off his brother was. "You okay Sammy?"

"Dean? What happen?"

"Not right now Sammy, we got to get going."

"Where we going?" his brother asked and Dean looked back at the two woman who were talking to one another now.

"I think we are getting a first class trip to Terminal City, Sammy." He smiled widely, letting relief hit him when he heard Sam's groan in a different kind of pain from his comment.

**Unknown Location  
**Saturday**  
**1200

"Mistress you called for me?"

"White has failed, the changes are taking place, I need to call a meeting. Make sure those that need to be here are alerted."

"Yes Mistress, of course. When would you like them to arrive?"

"Tonight, tell them that it is of the up-most importance, also contact Ames. Tell him I wish to speak with him."

"Yes Mistress."


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday part ii

**Terminal City, Seattle  
**Saturday  
1230

Dean rolled his shoulders as the four of them came to a stop, the walk through the sewers had been long and painful, Dean favouring his left side while also trying to help his brother along. Both of them were stinging from the attack they had managed to slip out of. He looked over to the women, "So what? Are we just going to stand here or do you have a plan?"

"We are going up." Jamie pointed upwards to the uncovered man hole above them. Dean wrinkled his nose before looking at his brother who only shrugged, it wasn't like they were going to get any of their questions answered until they were finally in Terminal City.

"Whatever," he muttered as he then rolled his neck trying to loosen up his arms before making his way up the stairs, it was slow going for Dean due to the aches and pain that were shooting over his body but he refused to complain. Pulling himself out of the hole, he moved to the side waiting for his brother to join him. Both of them took in the surrounding area, it looked like an abandoned parking garage. It was clear that whoever had lived here had left in a hurry, old heaps of metal, what looked to be clothes,and other trash was scattered about the dark building. The only source of light was coming from old trash cans that had been stuffed with who knew what and lit on fire. They were placed in random order around the area, highlighting the safest places to walk.

"Welcome to Terminal City," Max stated watching them both as she made her way up. Coming to a stand just a few steps away from them, watching as they took in the area around them.

"Nice place you got here," was Dean's quick but heavily taunted sarcastic response.

"Its home," came a reply from the dark and both Dean and Sam were pulling guns. Sam held his pointed at the ground away from the group while Dean's was pointed at the voice that had spoken from the darkness.

"Well you could use a better decorator, I'm sure that Sammy can give you a few pointers," he called, his eyes trained on the area in front of himself. His eyes widened slightly as the person, or rather thing, finally made its appearance. Sam's gun was close to being brought up as Mole stepped into the light, but a hand resting on his arm instead caused the gun to disappear.

Dean looked over the man in front of him, if he could be called a man. If not the next best thing would have to be lizard, the fact that he was carrying a shotgun like he knew just how to use it and the cigar, well those were both human traits, military, and Dean wondered just how much of the true story could be found in the New World Weekly papers.

"So are you one of these transgenics then?" he asked moving closer, gun still pointed at the man. He cracked a smirk as the other man snorted and took the cigar out of his lips.

"Yeah, I'm one of those, gotta say that I don't know why they made so many of you princess."

"I'm sorry?" Sam finally spoke up as he moved closer, giving his brother a look that was received with an eye-roll. He put the gun away, after all, one knock down drag out fight was enough for the evening.

"He was talking to me," came a voice from their left.

Both brothers turned as Alec came out of the darkness, the fire caught his eyes and they sparkled with gold. Dean's eyes narrowed at the sound of his own voice, then he felt his jaw drop open. Standing only ten feet from himself was, well, himself.

"What the fuck?" Dean muttered as he moved closer, taking the other man in.

He was younger, that much was clear, probably around ten years or so. His hair was still the light blonde that he remembered from years before, the skin pale compared to Dean's , who had become golden over the years from the hours of being on the road or working outside. While Dean had bulk, the boy was about the size of a stick yet. They were about the same height and Dean found himself looking into a pair of his own eyes. The boy/man/thing in front of him was looking him over at the same time.

"So this is what I will look like when I get old huh? What are you X3, X4?"

"Fuck that, I ain't no lab test, hundred percent human."

"What my brother meant to say is that he isn't a transgenic," Sam said, giving his brother another pointed look before trying to take point, but Dean had nothing of it.

"Don't be putting words in my mouth Sammy, I meant what I said," Dean growled, his eyes did not leave the younger version of himself and narrowed further.

"It is likely that you are perhaps a DNA donor," came a soft reply from Jamie and Sam looked over to her. The tension was growing between the two look a likes, words being spat back and forth Max was trying to stay between them to keep them from hitting one another.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his interest level raising. He hadn't been sure what to make of this entire ordeal, but he knew that from the proof in front of him that things had just gotten a lot more interesting.

"Most of the transgenics had a human base code, a lot of people, myself and Max included, are the combination of a number of different people to make one "perfect" human being. It appears that your brother's DNA coding was used as a base print. We can learn more about it back at command," she promised as she held her hand out for Sam to join her. "Please come with me, Max and Mole will make sure that your brother is safe." Sam looked back to his brother and shook his head.

"No offence but at the moment I'd like to keep my brother in eyesight, he's not always the most rational."

A grunt was the only reply as the woman lent into a metal brace and pulled her cigarettes out, she played with it for a few moments before lighting it and looking over to watch the action unfolding.

"So Maxie, one Alec wasn't good enough you, had to start your own collector's set?" the twin asked, finally breaking from the verbal assault that he had started with Dean. Sam shook his head, it figured that the smart ass would come along with the face.

"It's Max, and it was either bring him and his brother back here or let White take him thinking he was you." The twin looked shocked at the mention of White.

"White was there?! Why didn't you call for back up?"

"Yeah Max," the large lizard man said, stepping closer to the trio. "Shouldn't be playing around with White and his cult loonies by yourself."

"I wasn't alone, Jamie was with me and White wasn't a problem," she said without a pause, "not like we had a lot of choice in the matter."

"Wait a second," Dean said, holding up his hand, causing everyone to pause and look at him. "When did a cult become involved? Was that the freaks from the building? If so then you guys can't be as bad ass as everyone is saying."

"Oh yeah human? And why is that?" Mole demanded getting up in Dean's face and Sam was shocked that his brother not only met the man's stare but laughed in his face.

"Well this human killed one so what's the big worry?"

"You what?" Lizard Man said, shock once again clear in the air around them. Just when Sam thought blows would land from the tension the taller man's face broke into a smile before looking back to the twin.

"Silver knife to the heart, dropped dead. Take it you haven't tried that before?"

"Well, hot damn I think I might just get to like you after all human."

"Oh well gee, now I can die happy," Dean retorted with a snort before looking back to Max, his eyes now avoiding his twin who was staring at him as if he was a puzzle that he could sort out. "Got a medical centre around here? Sammy should be checked out and you have a lot to fill us in on," he stated, refusing to deal with the fact that his younger face was still staring at him as the small group made their way out of the parking garage and into the streets of TC.

**Medical Facilities, NSA Headquarters  
**Saturday  
1300

White watched as the doctor worked on his arm, _I can't believe that the little bastard actually shot me_. The transgenic's had learnt over the past few months that it didn't really help matters unless it was a killing blow and he wondered just what he had stumbled across in that small building. All the same his job wasn't finished and he knew that the Mistress would already know that he had failed at the task. If he wanted to redeem himself then he would have to kill 494 before anything else happened, but now that he was once more safe back in TC with 452 it would be harder. The doctor finished up and White nodded as the man spoke about how to take care of the arm.

Waving him off to take care of the other men, he left the small area and made his way over to his office. Otto had been one of the men taken out by 452 and the other unknown transgenic, so for the time being he didn't have to worry about covering all the time. Shutting his door he collapsed into his chair and picked up his phone, dialling the number from memory, he waited until the other side answered.

"I need your help. I need to gain control of the military blockade."

"..."

"I know that, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't for a good reason."

"..."

"See that you do, contact me as soon as you have word."

"...."

"Yes of course, Fen'es tol."

Hanging the phone up, he turned his chair around and looked out the far window, now he just had to stir up some trouble, after all having control of the blockade would only help him so much. He had to give reason for an attack and he was sure that the older looking 494 would be the ticket. A grin formed on his face as a plan started to fall into place, _yes that will work nicely_. He picked up the phone once more, this time dialling a human contact.

"Channel Five News, how can I redirect your call?"

"Oh yes, I'd like to speak with Clayton Moore."

"In what regards?"

"Tell him its the story of his career."

**Medical Centre, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1415

Dean had felt out of place the entire walk over to the medical centre. The group had tried to stay away from the populated areas, but as they approached the city centre it became harder and harder to avoid people. With people came the stares and hushed conversations, which Dean had been happy to leave in high school so many years ago. Instead of making a scene Dean found himself putting his head down and walking faster, just a few steps behind Max and the Lizard Man, who's name had turned out to be Mole. Sammy had been dragging ass the entire way, making conversation with one of the newest additions to the group, a teenage girl who had introduced herself as Gem, and Jamie. Dean's twin brought up the end of the freak train with some kid called Dalton, who had seemed just as shocked as Dean had been to see another version of himself.

The feeling of being out of place hadn't left when they had entered the medical area, which turned out to be the cleanest building they had passed so far. The inside had been practically gutted and all the machines seemed to be patched together at best. At least there was a lot of space which worked as everyone had managed to find a place in the room, some of them sitting in chairs, other lounging on cots, while Dean remained at the door, leaning onto the wall taking everything in. While the past day had probably been the longest and weirdest, of Dean's life which was saying a lot, he couldn't say that he felt completely at odds with it. Sure the fact that someone was walking around with his face was just creepy, not to mention the other people that he had caught sight of while the group had made their way across the city had been odd to say the least, but he still had a gut feeling that he was missing something.

His musing was interrupted when another transgenic joined them. The woman was human looking, at least outside of her eyes which were bright violet. It also didn't go past Dean that she was hot, not that any of the others weren't lookers, they all were, but well, this girl just stood out in Dean's mind, or maybe it was her attitude. Either way, Dean wasn't complaining about the new company.

"What is going on out here?" the soft voice demanded, and Dean grinned. The was sure that she could be quite the spitfire if the situation demanded it.

"Got some new bodies for you to take a look at Doc," Mole said with a smirk, cigar still being chewed.

"And the rest of you?" she asked, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on Sam first and then Dean, her eyes not giving anything away and only lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary. No one seemed to have a quick enough answer for her. "Okay then, unless you are hurt, dying, or in need of a welcome check up, out you all go," she said as she started to usher people out. A few moments, and a number of complaints later, the Winchester brothers were alone with what Dean had to assume was the city's doctor.

"Well, it seems like the two of you are big news," she said with a smile that was almost too friendly.

Dean was reminded of the doctors he had gone to over the years and wondered if it was a test that they had to pass before they were given their diploma. For a split second he thought about asking her, but instead wanted to stay on her good side and keep his mouth shut.

"It seems that way Ma'am," Sammy replied, Dean still silent by the doorway.

"Name's Marnie, what about you two?" she asked, her eyes once more falling onto Dean. He shifted slightly under her gaze.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Brother?" she asked looking away from Dean and back to Sam.

"Yes, brother, you got a problem with that lady?" Dean asked, finally speaking up and she smiled as she looked back at him.

"Nope, so I take it that you aren't transgenics then?"

"No Ma'a-Marnine," Sam said, stopping himself, and using her name, "we are both just normal humans."

"Well that doesn't bother me. How about we take a look at both of you and see just what we are dealing with?" she said, patting a bed and looking at Sam, probably sensing that he would be the easier of the two to deal with at the moment. "You both look a little beat up."

"We had a run in with an Agent White," Sam explained, and once again the shocked look appeared and Dean wondered just who this White character was. Clearly he had it out for the transgenics and they didn't have any love for him.

"And you are both breathing, are you sure that you are human?" she teased and Dean moved slightly so he could watch her as she looked Sam over.

She checked his head wound and then ran some normal tests, getting his BP and a blood sample, explaining that they would just make sure that there wasn't anything that could put anyone around at risk. Dean figured there was more to it than that but let the doctor have her fun.

Sam and Marnie chatted about the outside world as she worked on him, cleaning up his cuts and making sure that he would take it easy for a day or so before she turned to Dean.

"Your turn Dean," she said as Sam left the bed and looked at his brother, puppy dog eyes already fixed on Dean.

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad for you but I still need to run some basic tests, Terminal City isn't the safest place for humans and I need to make sure that you will be able to survive. Wouldn't want you to drop dead now would we?" Dean narrowed his eyes and sighed when he heard Sam whine his name, he shuffled over to the cot that his brother had just left and sat down.

"Make it snappy Doc."

"Quite the shiner you have there," she commented as she ran the same basic tests she had on his brother.

"That happens when you get hit."

"So I've been told, would you like something for the pain?" Dean thought about it for about three seconds before he remembered the blacking out and shook his head.

"I'm good, just finish your tests up Doc."

"Dean just let her take a look, she's not gonna hurt you." He turned and looked at his brother as she took a vial of his blood for testing.

"Nothing to look at Sam."

"Yeah right, like you haven't been favouring your left side the entire way here," he said, giving his older brother a pointed look. Dean gave his brother the finger before turning back to face the doctor who had a look of concern on her face.

"It's nothing Doc, trust me it will clear up on its own."

She seemed to be torn but in the end she let them both leave, making them promise they would stop back later for the results. She told them that the others were waiting just outside before she made her way deeper into the building to run the tests. Dean slid down off the table, being careful to not let his sore body show itself to Sam again, and they made their way outside.

Most of the group seemed to have disappeared while they were busy with the doc and Dean let out a breath of relief that he hadn't been aware he had been holding. They were left with Max and Gem.

"Where's my twin?" Dean found himself asking and the two woman turned to look at the brothers as they came out of the medical building to join them.

"He had work to do," was the short reply from Max and Dean just shrugged as they came to a stop a few feet apart.

"So you owe us some explanations." Dean said as he crossed his arms waiting for someone to speak up first.

**Sector Ten, Terminal City  
**Saturday  
1445

"Come on Moore tell me what the hell has you so up in arms?"

"Just a tip from a reliable source, said that I should get to Freak-town as quick as possible if I wanted a scoop. Buddy has never pointed me in the wrong direction," he said as he pushed his camera man out the front door and towards their van.

"Man the freaks have international coverage, what do you think you will catch that they won't?"

"Not really sure but the man told me to be watching off Elm Street into Terminal City, so that is were we are going to be. Do you really want to give up the chance of getting the biggest story since the freaks were unleashed?"

Jimmy seemed to pause in thought before shrugging, knowing that Moore was right, he wouldn't pass it up.

"Alright fine, but if this is a bust you owe me a beer."

"Man if this is a bust I'll buy you a case."

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1500

The command centre had been almost empty when the Winchesters and Max arrived. Gem had taken off to pick up Hope. The others that had been with them earlier went back to their normal jobs, the council having taken a break for the evening and just letting TC go for the evening. The humans wouldn't attack over night and really all of them could use a little pause in thinking, or rather thinking about war. Looking after a twin was a welcome distraction at this point.

Dix and Luke both waved as they came in, "Hey Max, Alec, who is the new guy?" they asked after taking a quick glance at the trio as they moved into the main door.

"Name's Dean, dude, yours?" Sam stomped on his foot and raised his eyebrow. "What? I'm not being rude, if I was I would have asked him what the hell is on his head." Luke reached up and adjusted the bi-focal before nodding to Max.

"I'm gonna be elsewhere," he said, leaving, and Sam gave his brother a pointed look. The only reply from Dean was a roll of his eyes. Dean pushed past the other two and moved over to the remaining man, if he could be called that, and took a seat across from him before kicking his feet up.

"So dude, you got a name?"

"Dix, and that was Luke, " he said, finally looking up from his computer and frowning. "You are too old to be a transgenic."

"I'll have you know I am in my prime."

"That may be, but you are still too old."

Dean shrugged and cleared his throat as Max and Sam moved over, Max claiming the chair that Luke had left while Sam pushed Dean's feet off the chair and sat down.

"That's because he isn't one, we were hoping that maybe this would be the place to find answers to that." Dix looked at Max who only nodded before looking back to the brothers.

"Well I need full names, your parents names and your birthdays and I can see what we can find," he promised. A few of the techs from Manticore had managed to get a few files, most of it was pieced together. "I can't promise I'll find anything but thanks to some recon missions and Eyes Only did have a large number of files. I take it you will be around for a little while so you will have time to get the results," Dix said, still behind the computer screen, but his focus was on the man across from him.

"Oh I'd say I'm gonna be around until we get this all sorted out, can't have someone running around with my face unless they have my approval first. Gotta see how this all went down."

"Well as long as Max and Alec don't have a problem with it, I'll see what I can find for you."

"Well I have to say Dix, I think you might be my favourite. Name's Dean Winchester, parents were Mary and John and birthday was January 21st 1979. You'll let me know if you find anything?"

"I promise."

Dean grinned at the geek transgenic and turned to look at Sam. "He kinda reminds me of you, when you were likeable and not such a bitch."

"Shut-up jerk," Sam retorted with a small smile and a shake of his head. "Now maybe if you can be quiet long enough, we can figure out the rest of the story."

Max sat beside Dix as the three of them talked, she had to admit that she had been in shock for most of the day so far. She had been sure that when there was a report of Alec being on the outside that he was a transgenic clone, or even Ben. She had almost been disappointed when she had arrived to find someone that was about ten years too old to be Ben or a clone. The fact that she had walked in on the same face killing someone, even if it was a familiar, had shaken her up.

So far she didn't know much of anything about either man that she had brought back, just that she couldn't leave them out there with White on their ass and pretty much every human and cop gunning after them because of some genetics. He might not be transgenic but he was tied into everything. She hadn't admitted it yet, but she liked the taller man a lot more, the Alec look alike reminded her just too much of Alec. The smart alec mouth, the haunted eyes, killer reflexes. She wasn't really sure what to do with him, and she was pleased as punch when the taller one asked if they could perhaps talk somewhere in private.

"How about you two go into my office, I just gotta make a call and I'll be right in," she said with a smile pointing to the spare room across the hall.

It was her office but since the council was joined there wasn't anything of importance inside of the walls, it was just nice to have space that she could call her own. With little comment, both of them made their way over to the room, the door closing behind them. She turned to Dix speaking low, still unsure of what they were, at least until Marnie finished the tests.

"Let Joshua know that I'd like to speak with him and please call Alec, tell him I think he should have a side down with the two newbies."

"Will do Max, anything else?" She bit her lower lip, looking over her shoulder at the closed door and nodded.

"Yeah, if you get a hit on anything about Dean then let me know first if something is off."

"Sure thing boss, I'll call the boys and let them know."

"Thanks Dix, I owe you," Max replied with a friendly pat on the arm before leaving the transhuman to work on his current puzzle. That left her having to deal with two puzzles of her own, she wondered if it would be easier to do the computer leg work this time.

**Location unknown  
**Saturday  
1500 

White made his way past the familiar guards and preceded into the Mistress' greeting room. He knew that she wouldn't be pleased, he had failed once more. The fact that he had a back up plan wouldn't matter, it was clear that she was unhappy when she had demanded that he leave work and come to speak with her. Walking in, he moved over to her and took one knee.

"Fen'es tol Woqan Ch'up."

"Fen'es tol Ts'oon White," she returned his greeting and he waited until she allowed him to rise before moving back to his feet, still not looking up at her. "You have failed us once more White."

"I know Woqan, but I have put into motion a plan that should fix all of that." She tipped her head in interest.

"I have not seen such a plan, what is it that you have in mind Ts'oon White?" Finally Ames grinned and looked up at her.

"I believe that you will like my plan Woqan Ch'up," he said, addressing her by title once more before advising her just what he had planned for the transgenic scum.

**Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1500

Patrol wasn't by far Alec's favourite past time. They had a number of others that were happy to stay out of the centre of the city and keep an eye on the humans that "kept guard" just outside their safe walls. For a couple months now he always found himself getting updates from the sentries whenever he needed to think. There was enough space between them that he normally was able to sort out whatever was bothering him before he went back into the city and there was never anything of interest to report.

Today wasn't any different, he took a deep breath as he thought about what had happened since just yesterday. First getting shot, which was starting to get rather bothersome. He was just glad that the germ warfare that was kicking about in TC didn't bother their healing process at all, he already had almost full use of his arm back. The wound closed, just a matter of healing the internal damage now. He turned, sensing someone coming up from the left, and shook his head as he spotted Mole.

"Thought I said that I wanted to be left alone." The older transhuman gave him a look and Alec just shook his head, he would never tell Mole, but he was thankful whenever he came to find him to try to pull him out of his funk.

"Well, I figure that you already have enough to worry about, don't need you trying to go AWOL because you aren't the only pretty boy around anymore," Mole teased, falling into step with Alec.

They walked silently for a few moments before reaching the first checkpoint. French, a new transhuman, walked over to greet them. A quick status report that was just like the others, and the two commanders were moving again.

"So what do you think about your look alike?" Alec twitched when Mole finally spoke up, couldn't ever claim that the man tried to beat around the bush.

"I'm not really sure yet, doesn't seem to be too freaked out by what is going on around here but I suppose there isn't anywhere on the planet you could be and not get word someway or another of what is going on around here." Mole nodded then just shrugged, moving his shotgun from one shoulder to the other as they kept walking.

"Figured you would want to be there when Max talked to them."

Alec wrinkled his nose as they turned a corner. "I know Max and I know that I probably have about ten minutes before she sends someone looking for me. She had been hoping that it was one of her brothers, I think she is almost disappointed that it isn't."

"Wasn't he a mass murderer?"

"Yep."

"Chick is FUBAR."

"Yep."

They walked in silence for a little further before Mole posed another question that Alec had been thinking about silently. Sometimes Alec wondered if he had been spending too much time around the man, at the same time he missed the feeling of ease he had around other soldiers.

"So what are you going to do with them?"

"I guess that depends on what we find out, also what comes back from the tests Marnie is running. Figure if need be we can get Logan to get them some working ID's and get them out of town. I don't see them being too useful."

"Look alike boy took out a familiar and held his own against White."

"They are human, they would only get hurt if they stayed around here."

"Just saying-"

"Well don't, okay?" Alec said cutting him off, coming to a dead stop. Mole held up his free hand in sign of surrender. Both of them were dead silent, when pounding feet of a runner caused Alec's head to twist over his shoulder and shake his head. "Max is so predicable."

**Max's Office, Command Centre  
**Saturday**  
**1510

Sam and Dean were silent as they waited for Max to join them, there wasn't much to talk about, at least not at the moment, especially without any knowledge of just who was listening to them. Dean could tell that once they were alone he was going to get an ear full from Sam. He could see the wheels working in his brothers eyes, trying to put the logic together and understand just what was going on.

Dean was just hoping that the feeling in his stomach that had been growing since he found out about the transgenics would stop soon. He just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he knew something. Both of their musings were cut short as the door opened and a tall dog man entered the room. Dean tipped his head slightly to the side as he studied him, he looked familiar but it took him a second to place where he had seen him from.

"You're the dude from Weekly World News."

"Dean, Sam, this is Joshua," Max said as she stepped in the door after the dog man, who was currently sniffing the air and looking at Dean.

"Hello Joshua," Sam said, shifting slightly in his chair, the man finally looked away from Dean over to Sam, only for a second before looking back at Dean and stepping closer.

"Joshua?" Max asked concern leaking from her voice as Dean stood up. He was used to looking slightly upwards since Sam turned sixteen and grew two feet over night, but he found this almost ridiculous. The man was a tower, Dean knew that even Sammy would be looking up at this man.

"You smell familiar, " he said, sniffing Dean, who tried to remain as still as possible.

"Well that's great, but how about personal space Dude."

"Dude," Joshua repeated and a toothy grin broke out on his face before taking a step back and looking to Max.

"Dude smells like Alec, but isn't Alec. Dude's smell reminds Joshua of time when Father was still around."

"That's kinda rude you know," Dean said with a raised eyebrow, "You smell like a dog but you don't hear me saying anything." Joshua looked at Dean then a curious look sparkling in his eyes.

"Didn't mean to be rude Dude," he said and it seemed like the nickname would be sticking, Dean didn't really mind at the moment, he had been called worse. "Put dog in my cocktail, I should smell like dog. You don't have Alec in your cocktail, shouldn't smell like Alec."

"So glad we've cleared that up big guy." The man grinned widely at Dean, which cased Dean to chuckle softly. "I think we are gonna get along just fine." The two were smiling at one another while Max watched Joshua, a little concerned at how easily he was getting along with Dean. She wondered if it had to do with the fact that he looked so similar to Alec.

"You mentioned a Father?" Sam asked, giving Dean a pointed look, trying to get the conversation turned back into something of use. Dean rolled his eyes before reclaiming his seat, he might as well let his brother get his geek out now.

"Yes, Father," Joshua said, turning to Sam now, "Father made me, made us all. Made me first, I'm special."

"Did your father have a name?"

"Sandeman," Max said as she moved towards the desk and claimed her own seat behind it. "He was the main scientist at Manticore for a while, until the military took over. He was the man that started this project." Joshua moved to stand behind Max watching the other two. Dean kicked back, his feet going up onto Max's desk, blatantly ignoring the look from her as Sam and her started in on the history of Manticore and what had happened.

**Medical Centre, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1530

Marine rubbed her eyes and pushed back from her desk, it had been a long twenty-four hours, hell it had been a long week. A number of new transgenics were making their way to TC, almost all of them with cuts and bruises of some type. It had kept her on her toes that much was for sure, she had actually become accustomed to pushing herself beyond what her body was use to, which she was sure what was happening now. It was the only reason why she could be seeing just what was in front of her. Pushing out of her chair she moved over to the intercom and held it down.

"Nate can you come in here please, I need you to check something for me."

"Be right there," came the quick reply.

She moved back over clearing the station of the work she had already done and reloaded new slides with fresh samples of the two brothers blood, that much had been clear within seconds of reading the first report. The part that had her confused was what she was seeing in the blood, both brothers had cells and RNA that just shouldn't be there.

It was a matter of seconds before Nate joined her in the lab area they had managed to set up, licking his lips he moved over to place a quick kiss onto the top of her forehead.

"What has you so confused love?" She smiled as she looked up at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"The new norms that came in today, council wanted me to run some tests on their blood, I did the normal work up and it came out with some abnormal results so I wanted a closer look. I thought maybe it was just a mistake but I'm seeing things that shouldn't be there."

"Okay sweets, move over and let me take a look." She nodded and did as he asked, bending over the scope she watched as he seemed to be sucked into the blood in front of him. It was only a few seconds before he looked up from the scope.

"This shouldn't be possible."

"That's what I thought."

"Come on, we should talk to Doctor Carr before we show the fearless Leaders our findings."

**Max's Office, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1530

"Okay, so this Sandeman dude created the freaks of the world to save it from a cult, " Dean summarized, looking between Max and Joshua. "Could of just said that."

"Dean, I don't think its that simple," Sam said, sending an apologetic to Max and Josh.

"No, I think that about sums it up."

"Dude is right, that about sums it up," Joshua agreed, smiling at Max. Before Sam could speak up again there was a knock at the door, a second later Alec's head popped in the doorway.

"Heard you were looking for me?" Max waved him in, walking around Sam and Dean he took a seat on Max's desk ignoring the look she gave him just like Dean had a short while before.

"Yeah, you're just in time to hear the life story of Sam and Dean Winchester," Max said as she crossed her arm and leaned back, staring at the brothers.

"Our little old life?" Dean teased and smirked over at Max, "I promise you that it's not as exciting as genetic clones, animal DNA and clandestine military projects." Dean could feel his brother's eyebrow raising beside him, he looked over at him.

"What?" he asked looking at his brother, Sam gave him a pointed look before turning back over to Max, Alec and Joshua.

"I'm sorry about my brother,"Sam said with a polite smile, "he can be a little rude when he feels out of place," he explained, which caused both Max and Joshua to smile while Alec just frowned slightly.

"We are use to it, why do you think his name is Alec?" Max said pointing a thumb at the man sitting on the desk. Alec turned and glared at her.

"You know I do have better things to do than to babysit two norms with you Maxie, I know you like to look at me and all but isn't two a little too much for ya?" he asked standing up, missing the look of surprise on Dean's face at hearing something so similar to what he would say himself. He wondered just how alike he was to this Alec kid. If what they had said was true, and the kid was a genetic copy of himself, didn't that make him family?

"You should be around to hear what we have to say," Sam said, looking at Alec, the smile never leaving.

Dean was more than happy to let Sammy take over at this point, telling people the whole truth spiel really was Sam's strength. The puppy dog looks and empathy were right up Sam's alley, Dean pushed away his earlier thoughts and watched his brother lean forward in his seat.

Dean let his mind and eyes wander around the room as his brother started to explain what happened to their parents and how they had spent their lives. Dean had to admit that he was impressed with how the transgenics were handling themselves, everything was running smoothly and other than the odd TV appearance not a lot f people knew anything about the community or its people. Rubbing his stomach where the ache had started two days ago, he looked up as Sam got to the good part.

"Ghosts?" came the unsure voice of Max. Alec and Joshua were now watching them closer, waiting for them to attack, and Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Got a problem with that sweetheart?"

"I suppose you also believe in angels and all that other crap," Alec said, watching the older version of himself. Both men weren't teasing when they brought this up and Alec knew that it unnerved Max . He was actually glad that she had invited him into this meeting. "At least now we know why Ben went crazy. Had fucked up DNA to begin with."

Dean raised his eyebrow at him then looked at Max whose back was now pressed into Joshua, her eyes wide with worry, and could that be fear? Dean wrinkled his nose, it was the same look the priest had earlier when they had visited him and now he knew that something was going on here. "Who the fuck is Ben?"

Dean knew his brother was trying to catch his eye but just waved a hand at him, something he had been doing for far too many hours now, they really needed some time alone to put this all together. A look was passed between Alec and Max, a small shrug from Alec.

"That one is up to you Maxie, I can tell 'em or you." A small nod and for a second Dean feels a little bad about asking, but then again if it gets such a response from people it's something that he deserved to know.

"Ben, well, I'm not really sure yet the relationship you have with him, but he was Alec's twin. They were both born together, he was in my unit growing up. When we broke out," Dean watched Alec's reaction while Sam was watching Max. Joshua's arms holding her tight, and she almost looked like she was going to lose it. Dean could stand to watch a lot of things, seeing a woman cry wasn't one of them. "We split up, at least most of us did. Ben went off to do his own thing, but there were too many things to explain on the outside world. It didn't make sense to him and he went insane."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that there is a crazy version of my twenty year old self running around here somewhere?" Dean demanded from her and Alec sent him a disgusted look.

"Shut up and let the woman finish huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes and motioned for Max to push forward with her tale.

"He was killing people, hurting them because he was sure that the Virgin Mary would save them." She took another calm breath, this time Dean was silent. In shock, the fact was that his face had committed these crimes. He was a wanted man because of this Manticore place. His hands curled up in anger as he pushed to his feet.

"What happen to him?" Dean said slowly, looking away from Alec who was also now standing up and looking over at Dean, both bodies clearly tense and ready for a fight.

"I had to kill him, Manticore took his body. After they reclaimed him I don't know what they did with him."

Dean's jaw clenched tight and he nodded, wondering why he was so upset, it wasn't like the military wouldn't cover up the murders. He was free and clear, the fact that it was his DNA, well it sounded like it was going to fall back into Nature versus Nurture. His eyes moved from Max over to Alec's, watching them for a moment before nodding and turning to Sam.

"I'm going for a walk, finish up here will ya," he muttered before leaving the small group alone in the room, the door slowly closing behind him.

Sam looked over at the other two that were gathered before him. "Sorry," he said and Alec wrinkled his nose.

"Don't worry about it Sam, how about you two talk and I'll go have a chat with Dean," Alec said with a smirk as he followed Dean out of the office, leaving Sam and Max alone. The silence stretched for a long moment before Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said, trying to ignore the fact that the man would have looked just like his brother. "I just lost someone really close to me," he said with a soft smile as he played with the hem of his top before looking up to Max. "I think I could have saved her, I was too scared to be different to save her," he confessed to her before ducking back down to stare at his lap.

"I'm sorry Sam," Max said softly a few seconds later. "What happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"Demon, killed Jessica because I refused to-" He paused unsure just what he had been too stubborn to prove. That he could leave the life, that he could be normal, that the visions weren't true.

"Refuse what?"

"I don't know," he said before looking up and catching her eyes. "You can't tell my brother, he doesn't know I feel this way."

"Sam," Max protested, worry on her face and he shook his head.

"No." The word was final and Max knew that it was better to drop it for the time being, but she would figure it out. The silence this time was painful and harsh, their breathing the only thing audible in the room. Sam was once more the one that broke the silence.

"So what else can you tell me about transgenics?"

**Command Centre, Terminal City  
**Saturday  
1542

Dean blindly made his way out of the command centre, he didn't even hear someone coming up behind him. He did, however, feel the hand on his shoulder and he spun around, hand already on their throat. He blinked when he saw his own face and shook his head, gathering himself as he dropped his hand.

"Sorry kid, didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as Alec rubbed the spot that Dean had grabbed.

"Takes more then a Norm to damage this fine body," he promised and Dean couldn't help but chuckle slightly, shaking his head as he turned back around, picking a direction, he headed off at random.

"So ghost hunting huh?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Its just...well, come on, I mean I've seen a lot of things, and I mean a lot. But a ghost?"

"You know it's not the only thing that goes bump in the night."

"No, what else could there be?" Alec asked as he fell into step with the older man, Dean found it almost welcome to have someone that was the same height, not having to speed up to keep up with his brother's massive stride. The fact that they both had their hands in their jacket pockets, both had a slight bow legged problem and hunched shoulders while they walked wasn't something they noticed, but was something that the others around him noted.

"Well, you know, demons, shape shifters, witches you will learn to hate them trust me, trolls, ghouls, zombies. You name it and it's out there, all the bad evil things that go bump in the night." Dean wasn't surprised that the kid wasn't impressed, wondering if he had a normal life, if that was what he would have looked like if someone had tried to tell him about the monsters under the bed.

"Hum, I thought it normally took longer for Terminal City to start making you Norms go crazy."

"What? Your city will make my brother and I sick?" Dean demanded. Both of them came to a stop again, Dean's hand on his clone's chest to stop him. Alec looked over to him, tipping his head to the side, a smart ass smirk in place, and Dean could understand why his father had always commented about smacking it off him.

"Where you listening at all while Max explained everything?" Dean grinned back at him, winking as he let go of him and turning down an alley way.

"No, I let Sammy take the notes, I cheat off him after class, " Dean said, looking around the run down buildings. Most of them were disasters just waiting to happen, but it was clear that the place was being cleaned up, just not at a fast speed. "So do you like it around here? Hanging out with the woman that killed someone with your face?"

There was a long pause before Alec spoke up, Dean looking over his shoulder at the boy who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment. "Max and I have...history, I owe her a lot and we've become friends."

"Bet it doesn't hurt that she's nice to look at." An animalistic growl was his only reply and Dean couldn't help but chuckle, once more shaking his head. "Backing off now," he promised, turning again, knowing that he wouldn't be lost.

Wasn't like he could get past the gates anyway, not that he wanted to looking like the world's most wanted, but all the same. They were chatting randomly as they came back, what growing up had been like, comparing stories that Dean knew would make Sammy blush and by the end of the conversation Dean found himself liking the guy a lot more, at least a lot more than he thought he would have. It was like having a little brother who could have been your twin, or even you in every way.

"I don't believe ya yet, you know that right?" Alec said as they moved back towards command.

Dean was now calm enough to deal with Max, also figuring that Sam would have had more than enough time to enlighten Max just as Dean had attempted to do so with Alec.

"I can prove it ya know, well maybe not the latter of the bunch I mentioned, but the ghost, if this place went up like you mentioned then there has to be a pissed off spirit or two kicking around."

A raised eyebrow was the only reply for a couple seconds before Alec shrugged, "Whatever, I'm down with that, I believe in what I can see."

Dean grinned widely at him and nodded. "I do like the way you think my friend, now come on, I need access to reports or newspapers, whatever you have."

It was Alec's turn to smile that time and it matched the one Dean had given him, perhaps more freckles showing. Dean really needed to get this boy into the sun.

"That we can handle," he promised, holding the door open as Dean headed back into the large building.


	4. Chapter 4:Saturday part iii

_**Authors Note: **First off I'd like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, faved me or this story, Thank you! I'm glad to see there is interested in the story. Which brings me to a sad note,this is thelast chapter I have that has been beta'd. The entire story has been written, I would like to know if anyone that is reading if they would like me to post the rest or wait until they have been edited. I promise that its not too horrible, but I would love your feedback on the matter. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Outside Terminal City, Seattle**  
Saturday  
1615

"Man, we better not get in shit for being out here, " Franklin stated as he finished setting up the second camera, pointed towards the clear view of Terminal City. Both men were camped just outside of the gate.

"Don't worry about it, my source said that this area is clear. No military or freaks to worry about, at least not for another few minutes, " Moore told his counterpart as he straightened his tie. "Now stop worrying so much and check the equipment, I want to make sure we get whatever it is."

"I've checked it all three times, we are set and the cameras are all rolling, as long as we weren't lied to you will get your story," the other man said, shaking his head. A pointed look from the reporter and he rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever," he said as he turned back around and started another recheck of the cameras.

**Communications, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1615

"Good evening Doctor Carr, I'm really sorry to be bothering you."

"Oh Marine hello," came the doctors reply as the screen finally flickered to life, the older doctor smiling at the camera and waving. Marine did the same before her training kicked in. "It's never a problem, you all know you can call me at anytime, no one is hurt I hope."

"No nothing like that. I just. Well, we have new guests in Terminal City and I was hoping that you could take a look at the tests that I have run on them. I would like another set of eyes, I'm a little troubled at what I have found."

The man frowned slightly, it had been a few months since he had moved out of Seattle but he had keep in touch with Max and the others.

"Of course I will take a look, send the files over and I will take a look now." Marine nodded and after a few keystrokes on the laptop she had brought with her, the files were encrypted and sent to the man's email. "Give me a second, while I look over them. What should I know about who these samples came from?"

"Not much, they are both human as far as I can tell, they are brothers. The eldest one, Dean, well, he could be Alec's twin if he wasn't older. Its almost eerily really."

"He's not a transgenic?" came the response and she knew he was looking at the file.

"Not an X5 at least, he's too old, and he doesn't look like the earlier version, unless he is an X0 but it doesn't seem that way." A grunt came from across the webcam and Marine let the man look over the files in silence.

"I can't see anything wrong with your reports, it seems that you are correct in what you have found."

"Any idea just what it is that we found?"

"That my dear I would not know, your findings are concerning to say the least, not only with the older brother but the younger as well."

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping that I was dreaming it all."

"Have you told Max and Alec yet?"

"I wanted to check with you first." Another nod from the older doctor before their eyes met again.

"Everything seems to be in order, I would let them know. This isn't something that should be left unquestioned."

"I'll let them know Doc, and thanks for the help."

"Any time Marine, you know that. Tell Max I send well wishes, but I really should be going, Emma just finished up with dinner and I don't want to be late."

"No problem Doctor Carr, thanks again for looking, speak to you later next week."

"Good night Marine, and please let me know what you find out."

"I will Doc." Marine sighed softly as she disconnected the connection and stood up, it was time to talk to Alec and Max.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1627

Alec and Dean walked back into command laughing, which stopped as soon as they entered. Dalton running over to them, looking at them both in confusion before his eyes settled on Alec. Dean really wanted to know the story between these two, the kid looked up to Alec like a brother, it was clear in his eyes, but also Dean could see how the kid's back would straighten up as soon as he walked into the room. It seemed that Alec and Max were both leaders around here but that wasn't the only reason behind what he witnessed.

"Hey, Kid, what's up?"

"There's a problem at the west gate. Kellie reported seeing familiars in the area." Dean felt the tension raise exponentially at the mention of the cult from earlier.

"What the hell do they want?" Alec growled, his eyes going around command. Most of the normal council members were taking the day off. They were normally his first choice when going into a battle. "Damn, where is Max and Josh?"

"Still in her office, I figured I should tell someone, you were the first person I found," Dalton said looking over at Dean for a second before eyes were back on Alec. Dean almost snorted but kept his amusement to himself.

"You did good kid, go and see if you can find Mole and send him out that way," Alec said as he moved over and gathered a shotgun and 9mm from the weapon lock up before heading back out the doors. Dean looked over to the office and shrugged, he wasn't one for sitting and talking.

"Hey Alec! Wait up," he called, jogging after him. He figured if he was going to be around he might as well put what knowledge he had to good use.

**West Gate, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1630

The command came over the radio and the three familiars that had managed to get past the line started to make their way into the city, making sure to follow White's command and not go too far. They didn't have to wait long before they were approached by three transgenics. The fact that two of them were twinned didn't go unnoticed as they came to a stop.

"Hello boys, I'd like to see your invitations if you don't mind," came the cocky voice of 494, at least they assumed it was, unsure of which was actually 494.

"We came here to kill you scum, we don't need invitations." The other twin laughed at this and he moved closer to them, he was clearly at least ten years older than the one that had spoken.

"Must be a cult, your come backs are horrible," the unknown transgenic said, coming to a stop a few feet away from them, no weapons could be seen on him. The other two fell instep just behind him, guns being brought up level. "Now now boys, no need for the guns, I'm sure we can kick their asses without the hardware."

"When your kind is gone we will rule this world." The oldest actually yawned and the two familiars looked at each other for a second as he took another step closer.

"Dean," came the warning from 494 and both familiars looked unfazed from his approach.

"Its all good Alec, trust me, " he said, his eyes still locked with the familiars. "I suggest that you turn around and leave before you get on my bad side."

"We don't listen to transgenic scum," the leader of the group said and Dean sighed softly, shaking his head as he turned to look at Alec.

"Why don't the bad guys ever listen?" he asked.

Alec's eyes went wide and Dean knew it was time to react. The two transgenics already moving towards him, he turned back around catching the hand with a knife in it. Twisting it, he could hear it break but the knife didn't drop and Dean grunted as he was punched in the face a few seconds later. He spat out blood, refusing to let go of the hand with a knife in it.

"Okay, that did it."

**Singer Auto Salvage, South Dakota  
**Saturday**  
**1700

Bobby was tired, ready to call it a night. There had been a reported possession two towns over and he had set out early yesterday to deal with it. After getting the woman back to her family he had got back on the road and headed home. Since the pulse it wasn't safe to leave his junk yard unattended, but being a hunter didn't stop because of the pulse. After the pulse hunters had just gotten busier. He turned on the TV before grabbing a beer from the fridge. Kicking back in his chair, he turned the volume up as the news came back on.

'_Yesterday evening we reported on the transgenic threat that has taken over Seattle, tonight we have more shocking news. It seems that a local Seattle __reporter__ documented more footage. We warn our viewers that the following footage is graphic.'_

Bobby snorted, he had heard rumours from other hunters about coming across creatures that weren't supernatural, at least from what they could figure out. He had even spoken to Pastor Jim who had contacts within Seattle, and knew that the Transgenics were real, but it didn't seem they were quite the threat that the public were being lead to believe. All the same, he settled in taking a sip of his beer as the anchor man was replaced with footage that showed three men sneaking around in what appeared to be a gated community.

There didn't seem to be anything out of the normal and Bobby was tempted to turn off the TV. Instead he took another drink of his beer, which he lost a second later, spitting it out in surprise as the one and only Dean Winchester appeared on his TV, followed a second later by another Dean. Bobby sat in shock as the two Dean's and another man spoke with the three other men, not moments later a fight broke out. It was short lived and the news cut back to the station.

'_It seems that earlier reports where correct for the most part__. W__e have learned thanks to this footage that there are older transgenics also. For those of you that didn't catch yesterday__'__s reports__,__ it was presumed that the oldest human looking transgenic were around the age of twenty two, when asked__, __ the military had no comment on the footage. We are asking our viewers to keep an eye out for older versions of the transgenics that could still be walking among us.' _

Bobby had enough and turned off the video before making his way over to his phone. Picking it up he noticed the blinking light and frowned as he hit the play button on his voice-mail. Dean's voice filtering into his silent house. 

_'Hey Bobby, its Dean. Sam and I are in Seattle, we are following up on the news reports from yesterday. Just wondering if you had any contacts that could help us out. Give me a call.'_ Dean listed off his newest number and Bobby felt the need to throttle the boy rising as he picked up his own phone and dialed the number he had been given.

"Idjot is going to get himself killed," Bobby growled in the silence as the phone rang.

**NSA HQ, Seattle  
**Saturday  
1700

White had to admit that he hadn't seen this coming. He had hoped that the transgenics that had responded to the threat of familiars would have killed them outright, which would have given White control of the military outside of Terminal City. The fact that 494 had an older clone, well, it was sweeter than he had hoped. Once again the public was in an uproar for the information being withheld. He rolled his neck, the smile on his face unmovable as Otto joined him to watch the broadcast.

"Sir, I didn't believe we recovered any data about these older transgenics," he said, shuffling his feet and White looked over to him.

"We didn't have any Otto, but clearly Manticore didn't put everything on the books."

As the news report finished with Moore giving his report White's phone rang. There was no delay as he picked it up, knowing it would be the permission he had requested earlier. It was time to wipe the freaks off the face of the planet.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1700

The Winchesters, Alec, Max, Joshua and Mole were all crowded around a small table in the middle of command. Both Alec and Dean were giving them a run down of what had happen out at the west gate when Dean's phone rang. He pulled it out, smiling as he read the caller ID.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this," he said with a wave for them to keep talking as he flipped the phone open.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for calling me back-"

"_You are worse __than__ your Daddy when it comes to jumping in head first boy."_

"Well hello to you too," Dean said wondering why the man was so up in arms.

"_Have you seen __the __ five o'clock news, Dean?"_

"No, I actually haven't I've been a little busy. I know that I mentioned needing help but Sam and I actually got that covered."

_"Shut up you Ijodt, since you haven't seen the news I will let you know that you are the main attraction for the evening."_

"What?"

A deep sigh was the only response for a few seconds,"_Dean turn on a TV if you can."_

"Yeah, um just one second." He held the phone away from his mouth, covering the mouth piece.

"Hey Alec, you guys got a working TV around here?" he asked him and he was slightly unnerved when all the heads in the room turned his way.

"Dude wants boob tube?" Joshua asked and Dean grinned nodding his head.

"If boob tube means TV then yes, and as long as it gets more than Hustler."

"No Hustler, news and local stations, " Joshua told him and Dean nodded as he followed the taller man over, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels until he found a local 24/7 news channel, almost dropping the phone. The fight from earlier was clearly being showcased.

"Bobby I'm gonna have to call you back, " he whispered into the phone before turning the volume up. The other transgenics and Sam joined him as they watched the report.

"Shit."

"Things are FUBAR?" Joshua asked them as a reporter cut back in speaking about the aged transgenics and Dean could only nod.

"Yeah Big Fella, things are FUBAR, " Max told her friend, a concerned look on her face only to be interrupted by Marine and Nate coming into command.

"Max, we have the tests back, " Nate said as they moved over to join them, going silent as the footage from earlier started again. It seemed to be on a loop for the time being. "Got a minute?"

**Location Unknown**  
Saturday  
1700

"I have called this meeting for one simple reason, there is a growing threat from Sandeman's creations. If we want to act we will have to do soon, I have sensed that within the next few days the war that has been brewing between ourselves and the transgenics will be at a final end."

"Which is good, Woqan Ch'up, these abominations have been allowed to live for far too long."

"I wish it was that easy Ix-uj," came the reply. Only official titles were being used in the meeting and really it grew tiresome. "The way things are shaping up at the moment could very well bring the end to our hopes for the future."

"How is this possible?" K'in demanded from her side of the table.

"The transgenics have found Sandeman's last hope, a hunter. We have to stop this man and his brother at all costs. Ts'oon White has already set things in motion but we need an army."

"An army we can do." Their leader dipped her head, raising it a second later, making sure to meet the others eyes.

"We do have an army but do we have one in Seattle?" There was a pause at the table.

"We will have one before dusk Monday."

"I hope that it is soon enough. If not then Uut-om is upon us."

**Alec's Office, Command Centre**  
Saturday  
1715

"I'm bored," Dean complained, looking over at his brother who was sucked into the files that Max had let him borrow. A grunt was his only reply and Dean rolled his eyes, spinning himself around in Alec's chair. The transgenics had called a council meeting, the docs tagging along, which left Dean and Sam (who weren't invited) being dumped into Alec's office for the moment, or at least until the meeting was over which could be who knew when.

"Sammy are you even listening to me?" There was still no reply and Dean picked up a pen tossing it at his brother's head, which finally got his attention.

"Dean, please, I'm trying to read."

"Come on Sammy, I'm bored. Just put down the reading material for a second and talk to me." Bitch face number eleven showed up on Sam's face.

"It's Sam and what do you want to talk about Dean?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe compare notes, figure out what is going on around here. I also promised Alec a hunt so we should look into that."

"Dean," Sam sighed and Dean knew he had his brother's attention now. "We can look into the hunt in a bit, as for the rest I think its pretty straight forward."

"Oh really, well please share with the class."

"I think they are what they claim, Max let me take these files. Its Manticore's funding and a little bit of background information. It's all right here, the science is viable, not to mention the money being tossed at the place."

"That's not what I meant, I meant if they were good or bad guys. I mean just who is in the right."

"I think that I'll go with the people that saved our lives, opposed to the men trying to kill us."

"Doesn't mean they are the good guys."

"Being different doesn't make them bad either."

"Didn't say it did. I just, I don't know, I mean the dude with my face, and Joshua they don't seem to bad. The rest of them. I don't know yet, they don't seem to like us a lot."

"Humans have been controlling and trying to kill them since they were born Dean, I think they can feel a little hate towards us if they want." Sam stated before turning back to his reading, Dean rolled his eyes and shifted slightly.

"I just got this feeling Sammy, something else is going on around here. I can feel it in my gut."

"That's probably hunger, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

There was a long pause before Dean spoke up again.

"Something's out of place Sammy, trust me on it." Sam looked up again and looked at his brother, their eyes meeting and Sam sighed softly.

"Maybe something is but I don't think it has anything to do with us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"It will work out, Dean."

"Whatever. I'm gonna call Bobby back, see what he can come up with."

They looked at each other for a few more moments before Sam turned back to his reading, which left Dean once more bored and spinning in his chair.

**Council HQ, Command Centre**  
Saturday  
1715

Alec sat silently as the council slowly filtered in, Marine had also joined them. Everyone took their seats and Max started the conversation. Everyone was being brought up to speed with the attack, and the news footage that was now out on the air. Everyone was silent as it was replayed, a few of them having already seen the footage on their own.

"Which brings us all up to date. We will talk about everything in a second but Marine said that she had something of importance to tell us about the brothers."

Marine smiled at Max as she stood up, she looked over to Alec for a second before picking up the paperwork she had made a few copies of before the meeting started.

Alec took papers from Max as she handed them over, passing on the extra and looked down, it was a DNA report on both of the brothers. He flipped through the pages, not really understanding a lot of it, but noting a few things in the back of his head before turning his full attention to Marine.

"I have to admit that these brothers, I haven't seen blood like this ever before." She paused for a second letting that sink in, she had dealt with all the X series within the wall and humans also. Alec wondered just what the brothers were, he wondered if this was what some of the norms felt like.

"They both claim to be human," Max said as she read over the report, Alec knew she would be able to make more sense of it then he could.

"They were both born human, it seems like these changes began after that. I couldn't tell you who was changed first, but I do know that they are both different from one another. I will be running further tests but I wanted to let you know that there is a possibility that Dean is similar to ourselves. He's missing a number of elements but its clear that he has a large number of stem cells in his body, along with a few yet unknown DNA strains. Alec is an almost direct clone from him. I suspect that we will find files on him from Manticore, perhaps even Sandeman. Finally, from his current work up what I can read is that he has the same immunity as we do from the familiars poison."

"You telling us that some norm is also as good as one of us?"

Alec watched the medic shrug and look at Mole. "I wouldn't call him a norm, not any longer. Truth is he probably doesn't even know it, the same goes for his brother. While I can take a guess at Dean, Sam, on the other hand, I have no idea. There is DNA that I have never seen before, most of it is unidentifiable. Some of what I could make out reminded me of the scans from Jamie, Jason, and Lily."

"You saying Sam is a spoon bender," Jamie said with a twisted face. She knew her power would be useless against the boy but she didn't sense active use, more like spill over.

Alec raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Marine as she answered, interested by Jamie's question.

"I doubt it, again I don't believe either of them know about the state of their DNA. We should also run Sam's name and see if we come up with anything in the files."

Max nodded and looked at the girl, before turning to the table.

"Anyone have any further questions?" There was no response from the table and Max nodded. "Okay good, Marine, go and relax for the evening, tomorrow get to work on those tests if you can."

The girl nodded, leaving so the council could finish their business for the night.

**Alec's Office, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1716

"Bobby, yeah, it's me, Dean again." Dean moved the phone away from his ear when Bobby started in on the rant that he had cut off earlier. "No, yes, well maybe. No, we are both fine."

Sam watched his brother from across the room, pausing in his reading once more to see what Bobby had to say. He just wasn't that fond of being yelled at, when he knew that whatever Bobby was saying was correct.

Dean started in on just what had happen since they landed in Seattle. Sam thought about the past day, it was shocking that it had only been about twenty four hours since this all started. Sam knew that everything that was happening was past confusing for both of them. It was odd seeing a younger version of his brother, a version of which even Sam was older then. He couldn't imagine what he brother was thinking.

"Yeah, so I need you to start looking into this cult thing, something is going on around here and I have a feeling it has to do with these familiars. They haven't really told us much about them, but they are old, and supernatural that's for sure. Don't know much other than that."

"I know it's not a lot Bobby and if I get more I will get it to you."  
"We will Bobby, I promise. Stay in touch." Dean disconnected the phone and moved over to claim the seat across the table from Sam.

"Bobby's gonna look into the cult for us."

"That's good, hopefully they will let us take a look at what they have."

"They seem like a quiet bunch."

"They might need the type of help we can give them."

Dean didn't say anything, instead he took some of the paperwork that Sam had been looking over. He let his eyes drift down to the paper in front of him. It was a signal to Sam that he wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment but his brother now seemed to feel the need to have conversation.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"'Bout what?" Dean replied playing dumb. He didn't even bother to look up to see the puppy dog eyes he would find.

"Oh I don't know, Dean, maybe the fact that someone has your face, that someone else that had your face could be dead. That there was a military project that somehow used your DNA. The fact that they are blood, a top of everything else. You don't think Dad-"

"Don't Sammy, Dad wouldn't have had anything to do with this, besides, there has to be a logical reason. Lets not worry about it until we see what they find in the files, if they find anything, maybe its just some freak accident."

"Dean, we should talk about this."

"Well you can talk all you want but I don't feel like sharing right now." They both fell silent after that, Sam wishing his brother would just let him in.

**Command HQ, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1720

"Perhaps we should just send out an explanation via the Eyes Only network, " Gem offered from her end of the table. A few people gave the idea some thought.

"Why should we bother? It's not like there actually are any X series like Dean, he's safe here for the moment so why not take a little heat off the city?" Mole countered as he flicked the cigar.

"Not right for upstairs people to get hurt," Joshua said, looking at the other transhuman.

"I have to agree with Gem here, if Dean will agree, we could all explain that it's a mistake, " Jamie stated, Jason and Dix nodding.

"And the norms will believe us because?" Coal demanded from his end of the table.

"We have to hope they will, otherwise this will be a battle we will never win," came the resounding reply from Max

"Fine, ask Princess maker if he'll talk, if not then I think we will have to talk about other choices."

Max nodded and stood up signalling the meeting was over for the time being, "I hope it doesn't come down to that," she said before leaving the room again. Wanting some fresh air, she headed to the roof top.

A matter of seconds later the roof top door opened with a thud as it hit the wall and she took a step out onto the open area. It wasn't like the Space Needle but it was the tallest point in TC. She walked over to stand under their flag and looked over the city. She knew that below her the city moved on as the evening drew to a close. The past six months had been enough time for them to settle down, they had never had homes before, cells and missions, yes, but this was different. It was about building a community, a culture. It was a big order, which had only been made harder with the humans and familiars both trying to tear them apart.

If that was the only problem they had then things would probably be running smoother but sadly almost ever day brought more problems, like the Winchester brothers that had currently landed in their laps. She heard the door close and knew that she was no longer alone on the roof. She recognized Alec's scent before anything else and she turned slightly to face him.

"Hey," she greeted him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking him over. She knew his arm had to still be bothering him earlier but had refused to comment on it since trouble had started.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Max couldn't help but chuckle, things had changed over the past six months, they had both gotten over the bitchiness towards one another and put the city first. She had realized quickly just how sweet he could be, it reminded her somewhat of the younger Ben, yet he was only Alec.

"I was actually gonna ask you that, I know it can't be easy."

"I'm okay, after all the clone thing is getting old, I'm pretty much over it now." Alec chuckled as he moved over to lean over edge looking down.

"I guess seeing your own does take out the shock afterwards."

"Kinda, think he'll do it?"

"Can't hurt to ask." Max nodded but wasn't sure if that meant yes or no.

"I just wish it was all over ya know." Alec stepped back and gave her upper arm a friendly squeeze.

"I know and someday it will and all this work will be worth it. We will manage, now come on, we should get the Winchesters put up for the evening. Dean promised me a ghost hunt tomorrow." Max looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yep, figured we should see what they come up with, at least then we will know if they are crazy or not."

Max felt the smile grace her face slowly and she actually chuckled, it had been a while since she had felt half normal, like she had before this all started. "I guess that is as good a plan as any, I think there are a few free beds over on Hawkins street. They shouldn't get into too much trouble there."

"That works, Gem is in the same building so she can keep on eye on them. I'm sure Dalton will hang around if we ask."

**Alec's Office, Terminal City**  
Saturday  
1730

"Oh, well, welcome back. Glad you thought of checking in on us," Dean said as the door opened and Max and Alec joined them.

"Yeah sorry about that, running a city is a little busy," Alec replied as he took a seat on his desk.

"So what did the doctor find?" Sam asked as he set the last of the paperwork aside and looked over to the two transgencis, who both brothers noticed were sharing a look. They seemed to be communicating silently and Dean tapped his finger on the table.

"Care to share with the class?"

"We aren't really sure yet."

"How about you just tell us what you do know, we would be really grateful," Sam said with a smile to Max, who looked more torn than Alec did.

"We really shouldn't jump to conclusions before we see what Dix finds out but it seems that both of your DNA isn't actually the hundred percent human you claimed."

"What the hell lady? We already told you that we had two loving parents and most of our family history, we weren't made in some lab."

"Dean, let her finish explaining everything," Sam prompted from behind his brother, taking his arm.

"Fine, better be good."

Alec looked over to Max and waited to see what she would do, he knew from past experiences that Max didn't like his smart ass and carefree life that clearly Dean shared with him, or was it the other way around? Alec really didn't want to think about it, it only gave him a headache.

"It appears that both of you have some added pieces of DNA. Marine is still working on it but it seems that both of your genetic code has been altered slightly."

"Way to break it easy Maxie, " Alec said with a snort from beside her, her reply was a slap to the back of the head.

"I know it's a lot, and we have arranged a room for you. There isn't a lot of space so I hope you don't mind, I'm sure you both want to talk and we will give you the lab work thus far."

"Whatever, you really have to work on your people skills, " Dean said, his mind reeling. He pushed past them and moved out to the main area.

Sam looked at the transgenics, still in shock himself but forced a smile on his face. "Sorry, Dean is..." Sam paused not sure if he could really explain Dean.

"Dean?" Alec guessed with an oh so familiar tug of the lips and Sam thought back to when his brother first used the cocky 'I know more than you think' smirk.

"Yeah, that's about it," Sam agreed as the three of them lapsed into a silence for a few seconds before Sam spoke up again. "So you mentioned lab reports."

"Hey Dean," Dix greeted him and he looked up at the transhuman.

"Dix, what's going on?" he asked, pushing his current worries away.

"Still working on the files from Manticore but I did get the ones you requested about Terminal City from the pulse."

"Oh very cool," he said, his mind wondering slightly as he took the large file the man had printed out. "Hey man, think you could do me a favour and give me a copy of the familiars? I think Sam and I could help out."

"Oh I don't know, I mean that's kinda Max and Alec's deal, you really should ask them." Dean frowned at that and nodded. "Wish I could, man."

"No, its okay I get it," Dean said, waving him off, not wanting him to worry about it. "I'll ask them. It's no problem."

"Okay, still sorry, just not information we give out to everyone."

Dean smirked and nodded wondering just what they had found out about this cult that they wanted to protect from people. Maybe it really was a problem that the Winchesters were suited to.

**Unknown Location**  
Saturday  
1800

"Ts'oon White is on the phone for you Mistress."

"Let me speak with him."

"White."

"Woqan, I wanted to let you know the plan is going as predicted. I will have control of the human military come morning. I can attack as early as eleven tomorrow."

"I would like you to hold off on that. We will be sending in as many familiars as possible for you to use. It is time to take out this threat but we must be smart about it."

"Fen'es Tol," he said in parting.

"Fen'es Tol."

**Apartment F, Hawkins Street**  
Saturday  
1805

As it turned out, Dean didn't have to ask for the files on the familiars. While Sam had let Dean get his bearings he had asked for them from Max and Alec and after a little badgering he got some of the files. There wasn't much but along with the other files they had requested the boys had more than enough bedtime reading to hold them for a few nights.

"So,"Sam started and Dean looked up from his papers to watch his brother as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So what?"

"Dean," Sam said with a pointed look, the tone in his voice clearly showing that he wasn't enjoying his brother's current attitude. Like Dean cared just what his little brother thought, it had been a long day and he really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Sam, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Dean, you can't not talk about this, a lot has gone down and well, while you might not want to talk about it, you aren't the only one being effected here."

"What do you mean?" he demanded, setting the paperwork aside, and looking over to his brother who looked like he was five all over again. It pulled at his heart, his brother was all grown up, it wasn't like he hadn't been there while it happened, but it was still bothersome to Dean. He had wanted his brother to have a normal life and it looked like Dean had failed in more than one way.

"Your DNA isn't the only one that was changed, mine has also been changed, but they have no idea what has been changed, they said it wasn't like anything they had seen before."

Dean nodded but felt the fear rising in his throat, his little brother was changed, and Dean didn't know, couldn't stop it. He licked his lips and frowned, looking back down at the table, papers split into two piles.

"Okay, what do you want to do about it?"

Sam seemed to think about his brother's question and Dean picked at a paper-clip that was holding the unsorted papers together. He really hated heart-to-heart conversations with his brother, but as long as it was focused on Sammy and not himself then he would deal with it.

"I don't know, I would like to find out just what is going on. I mean it's not like these people don't have connections, they mentioned meeting this woman named Lily, said she could help us find out just how these changes came about."

Dean frowned, his nose wrinkling up at his comment. He turned back to the paperwork, shuffling the papers around, he sorted a few more pages.

"You can talk to whoever you want to Sammy, I'm not gonna stop you but I don't know if I believe all of this, I mean its one thing to have a clone but to be involved in all of this and not remember. I doubt it would happen."

"Dean, I think it would do some good, even if it was just to talk about it."

"I don't need to talk about it Sam, its not life threatening and clearly it's not going to bother our real jobs. At this point I think the only thing we have to be doing is figuring out a way to fix all of this. I want my face cleared because there is no way in hell I will be living in this toxic waste dump for the rest of my life."

"It's not that bad."

"It's not hunting," Dean said, stopping the conversation again and crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "But anyway, I managed to find what could be a hunt," he said, tossing over the small stack of paperwork he had sorted into the possibility pile. "Look it over, I'm gonna hit the head and then get some sleep," Dean said as he pushed the papers at his brother and moved over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Dean sighed as the door closed, head leaning onto the wall as he closed his eyes. He was regretting coming out this way, he should have just let the mystery lay but he couldn't let go of the simple fact that there was a kid out there with his face and now he was facing the possibility of being more of a freak than he thought possible. It irked him that Sam seemed to think it was the best thing that happened to them since they started hunting. Dean already had a purpose in life, he didn't need to add saving transgenics to the list of saving humans. His plate was already full, thank you so very much.

Pushing away from the wall, he moved over to the small sink and mirror. He looked at his reflection. Nothing seemed different, he was still the same as he had been years ago, the same as he had been for years. Licking his lips he turned the water on, it was murky and cold but that wasn't any different than any other dump he had lived in since he was five. Splashing some water on his face, he let the water run down his face, dripping off into the sink. He went about his normal routine, cleaning up for bed before going back out the door. There were no lights to deal with outside the few that Joshua had found for them to use to read, he moved silently over to the first cot and fell down onto the bed refusing to speak any further that evening. He knew that Sam would only want to talk further about finding out about the mysteries that the transgenics had brought to bear.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday part i

_**Author's Note**: WOW, just wow, thanks to everyone that reviewed or pm'd me for the last chapter, I'm glad that you are interested. I just wanted to thank you all again for your kind words, thoughts and encouragement and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Keep in mind this is un'beta'd, I've just given it a couple looks over. I didn't want to leave you all hanging so here you go and I hope its bearable :-P If I get it beta'd and there are noticeable changes let me know if want to be alerted. Until then I hope you still enjoy! Once more THANK YOU ALL! Enjoy the ghost hunt!_

**Apartment F, Hawkins Street  
**Sunday**  
**0600

Dean had a restless night, when the noises from outside wasn't keeping him awake his dreams were, he had thought that the dream he had on the road here had been odd, these were bordering on crazy. Which is why he was up too freaking early and already pacing the small apartment, Sammy was still passed out in the other room, Dean couldn't just stand still, the feeling in his gut had gotten worse over night and he was sure that he and Sam were going to get bad news at some point today. He licked his lips refusing to worry about it any further he cleared out a space and dropped going straight into a set of push ups.

He stripped his extra top layers off as he started to actually work up a sweat. Letting muscle memory from the many years of running drills come back to his mind as it took a moment to process everything that had happened. It had been less then fourty-eight hours since he had caught the news showing a young man with his face, since then he had been attacked by a crazy bent on world domination cult, which they still knew nothing about. Meet his own personal clone, found out he had another one that went insane and was killed, also had seen things that he had even problems believing if it wasn't in front of him. Then on top of all of that he finds out he and his brother aren't quite human, whatever that means.

Dean paused on his fifth set and pushed up onto his knees, he had been lucky over the years, what if that hadn't been luck. The only problem with that is he had no idea of how it could have happened. He didn't remember anyone ever getting close enough to him to do anything like that other then his family and a few close friends, there was no way that any of them would do that. He looked over at the desk, that now had the first few rays of sunlight was projected across it. His fathers journal lay in the middle, papers from the evening before scattered around it in almost distinguishable piles. He pushed to his feet, checking on Sam who was starting to move around and Dean knew he would be up soon. He took a seat and pulled his fathers journal towards him.

Flipping the papers he found the ones that Sam had marked earlier in this adventure and started to read his fathers rushed writing.

_March 11th 1993_

'_Dean wasn't in his bed when I got up this morning. Sammy claims he doesn't know anything about it, other then maybe Dean went to school early. I don't like it. Got a bad feeling about it, gonna wait and see what happens, hopefully he just went out for coffee or a run.'_

__

March 12th, 1993

Dean still hasn't come home, Sam also is missing his brother. I called Jim, he said he would send a friend that we can trust, said his name was Robert Singer, said if it was supernatural he could figure it out. I just hope that if he's right, something has happen to Dean, I just hope we can find him.'

March 15th, 1993

Jim's friend arrived today, Sammy is shy and reminding me of Dean just after the fire. He's speaking less and less, I know the boy could never be totally silent but its been five days since Dean just disappeared. I refuse to think about the statistics. Robert it seems is more of a Bobby, he brought a number of books and other supplies for the hunt. We haven't been able to put anything together yet, I wish Dean was here. I have a gut feeling that something is really wrong here, I'm tempted to call the cops, I just don't know what to say to them.

Dean's school called today, something about a scholarship, told him that he was out of town for reasons and I would talk about it with him later. They booked us an appointment for next month to come and talk, we will be gone before then. At least I hope so.

March 17th, 1993

_I ended up going to the cops, it has been a week, we haven't found anything supernatural and its scary to think that this is a human evil. I had forgotten that humans are worse then the creatures we fight, blinded almost. I just want my son back, I had a lot of questions to answer but thanks to Bobby, who has turned out to be a big hand in this whole thing, we have sorted it out and they are looking into it now. I doubt they will find anything more, Sam had found notes in Dean's bag about a ghost in the middle school Dean had been attending. We checked it out, everything looked like it went off without a hitch. __I had been worried I would see my babies body laying_ _I'm worried about Dean, Sam is getting worse, he refuses to go to school. Jim is flying in tomorrow, Caleb called and said that he could show up if they needed a hand. Got a few other calls as word got out, I just wish I could tell if they are asking because of my own history in hunting or my sons._

__

March 20th, 1993

_NOTHING! There is nothing in this town, the cops are useless, Jim, Bobby and I have found nothing out of place. Sam is now locking himself away in his room, only coming out when it was meal time or the washroom._ _I hold him at night to stop the nightmares, his screaming has been getting worse. I doubt he even knows he's doing it._ _I'm not sure which boy to be more worried about at this point. Its been over a week, I had always thought I could find Dean no matter what, rush in just in the knick of time and save the day like I hadn't been able to do with Mary. Instead I have don't the unthinkable, I have failed my sons._

__

March 24th, 1993

_I went out drinking with Jim and Bobby last night, or maybe they showed up half way through, can't really remember much, do remember the bar fight. That felt good, needed a good fight. Tomorrow is two weeks, Dean has been gone and we have been useless, not as useless as the cops at least we know what he was doing before he got missing. I've packed and unpacked the car twice already. I know I should hit the road, keep Sam save, keep looking for Dean._ _But every time the car is packed up I worry that I won't be here if Dean comes back. __I just don't._

__

March 26th, 1993

_I can't believe it, Jim and Bobby were awaken this morning by _**DEAN** _walking in the front door last night. He was almost as surprised to see them as they were him. He doesn't seem to remember anything and I'm not sure if I am happy about this or not. We ran almost every test we could on him to make sure he was possessed and its him, its my Boy. I'm still worried for him, he wakes up screaming at night, and there are new scars on his body but for the time being I don't want to worry to much. But I will be buffing up the security._

Dean was frowning slightly when he finished reading, he remembers the hunt that is mentioned, a geek ghost who took out its frustrations on bullies. It had been easy and he remembers the walk back to the hotel and then Bobby and Jim being there. He could have sworn that he went right back to the hotel, he sure as hell didn't remember the two weeks he had been missing for. The feeling in his gut was at its highest level, just on the light side of painful and Dean looked up as Sam moved into the room trying the taps for water.

"Hey."

"Hey," Dean replied his mind still thinking about what he had just read, it wasn't possible was it. Someone or something had clearly taken him for two weeks. That would be more then enough time to make the changes that Marine had found. Dean shivered and pushed the journal away, the first time in his life hating the knowledge it gave him.

"You okay? Where's your top?"

"I'm fine," Dean said as he pushed the chair back and got out stretching as he stood up and walked over, scooping his tops from the floor and pulling one on, it did nothing to help his heat problem. "So I guess we try and get a meal and then go ghost hunting with the newbies, I think I found a good one." Dean said as he came back over to the table and pulled a paper from one of the piles, checking it before handing it to Sam.

"Security guard?" Sam asked, left eyebrow raised in that 'I'm smarter then you' way and Dean returned the look with one of his own that said simply, 'read it bitch'. Dean might not be able bail them out of jail legally but he knew his supernatural. Jim always claimed that he had a sixth sense about the whole thing. It didn't take long once Sam was reading and Dean pulled the rest of his clothes on.

"Okay yeah, security guard. Do you know where the building is?"

"No, but thankfully we have transgenic guides so I'm sure we will get there." Dean promised with a wide smile as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, let me get dressed and we can go back to command."

"Just hurry up Sammy, I'm hungry."

**Military Command, Outside Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0700

Otto had to quicken his pace to keep up with White as they made their way across the military surrounded area in front of Terminal City. The sun was raising towards the sky, for once the sky not clouded or rainy. He knew that the events of the last 24 hours or so had been pushing for NSA command of the military but for some reason Otto felt that something else was going on around here. Things just weren't adding up all the time any longer. His first duty was that of his country and perhaps he should start looking into things a little deeper.

They made their way into HQ and White let them know he was now in charge, Otto standing by the door waiting for a command. The military commanders fought over this, thinking that this was unnecessary and jumping the gun. Otto had to agree, the transgencis had only been trying to make contact and defend themselves.

"There are new risks involved and the government thought it best that I take over. You are relieved General."

"I'll be back I promise." The older man grumbled before leaving the office, radio already being pulled out his pocket. Otto turned to white who was smiling as he picked up some random paperwork.

"We have work to do Otto."

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0715

"You want me to what?" Max said loudly as she glared over at Alec, the report in her hand already forgotten due to the shock of what he had just asked her.

"Ghost hunting with the Sam and Dean. They said that they could probably even find a place inside TC. Max's frown deepened and Alec smiled widely. "Come on Maxie who will it hurt."

"Us possibly when these two go crazy on us when the ghosts don't show up." Alec frowned and took a step towards her.

"That's why I invited Mole along also. Safe as houses." He promised with another smile "Just give it a try, it will take like an hour of your day and you might be able to say I told you so to someone." Max paused in thought then thinking about her opinions.

"Fine," she grumbled a few moments later, "But only because I don't need the four of your doing something stupid to the city." Alec grinned widely back at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"I would never-"

"Don't even, remember Righto Alley." Alec's mouth shut with an smile and a wave as he turned on his heel and headed back over to Dix.

Everyone in command returned to their morning routines, only to be broken again a few minutes later when Sam and Dean joined them. They were arguing over something that none of the transgenics knew anything about and wasn't sure how it was important. Really who was Batman and Superman.

"Have a good night guys?" Max asked as they joined them, clearly trying to be a little nicer this morning. Alec knew she wanted Dean to help with the press release and hadn't really gotten off on the right foot so far.

"Thrills by the minute let me tell you." Dean replied as he slid into a seat across from Alec before tossing a small file onto the table.

"Found you all a hunt, right in your backyard too." Alec grinned as he took the file and flipped it open, reading it quickly before turning to look up at Max.

"Its within the city, actually part of the city that most of the transgenics refuse to work at." Max frowned and twisted her lips a little more, she knew the place they were thinking about, she had heard the reports from earlier groups that they had felt sick when they went over onto Brooks and Stevens. A couple of people had come back and refused to go that way again.

"And just what do you think we will be finding there?" Max asked looking at the two brothers that were across the table from Alec, leaning on the back of Alec's chair.

"Well to be honesty a ghost." Sam said leaning onto the wall by a near-by door. "Specifically an angry one, the guard that worked there during the pulse before they realized the toxins were released was left behind to guard this one business. It seems that he was beaten to death over some of supply boxes, he was left to die. It was over a week before anyone noticed he was missing, his body was never recovered."

"And that makes him a ghost?" Alec asked actually interested in the warped mind set the brothers had.

"More or less, some ghosts need time to get really worked up, this guy has had about what seven, eight years." Dean told the younger version of himself, a raised eyebrow.

"Well then, lets get going." Alec said clapping his hands together and pushing out of his seat, standing up right and grinning madly at Max.

"Werdio." She muttered shaking her head, hands dropping to her side while still looking at the brothers.

"Actually we need to gather a few supplies before we go out." Sam said pushing off the wall coming to stand between Max and Dean who was also climbing to his feet.

"Supplies for a ghost hunt?" Came a snort as Mole joined the small group, having been listening from just across the room. Deans smile grew wider as he looked to the giant lizard man.

"Yeah, your gonna love 'em." He promised as he looked over the shotgun the transhuman was holding. "How do you feel about saw'd off shotguns?"

**Unknown Location**  
Sunday  
0730

"Do you have word from the others?" The Mistress asked as Ankon joined her delivering a cup of warm tea.

"Yes Mistress, they have all reported in, the first groups should be reporting to Brother White later today."

"Good, good. I have a mission for you in the mean time."

"Anything Mistress." The older woman smiled, Ankon could only feel a shiver run over his body he knew that smile and it never worked out well for him in the end.

**Abandoned Section, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0800

"So salt and iron, that is the best defence you can come up with?" Mole asked Dean as they lead the way into the old ransacked DNA lab. Dean just grinned, not letting anything bother him today as they made their way into the gloom, it wasn't all that sunny outside anymore but it still had more sunlight then the closed off building offered.

"You still got your shot gun, just upgraded. Besides until you try it don't blow of suggested weapons. Thought you guys were super military or something."

"Could take your head off without breaking a sweat." Mole growled putting his cigar back in his mouth and lighting it as they walked along. Alec, Max and Sam were still looking around outside, Dean had gotten bored, at that point it had been easy to get Mole to join him in his newest adventure for the guards ghost.

"Don't be so sure about that." Dean promised as they rounded a corner finding a flight of stairs that didn't seem to be too torn up, "come on let's check this out." Dean said as he left the man behind and started up the first flight of stairs. It was on the fourth one that they finally caught site of the ghost.

'**GET OUT!'** The man bellowed and Dean almost winced, he was loud and pissed, which was expected. Mole came to a sudden stop and shivered, Dean raised his eyebrow slightly and held back a chuckle now really wasn't the time or place.

"Hey dude calm down, just a couple friends looking around." Mole seemed to snap out of it at that point, his head twisting to look at Dean his eyes wide.

"I can see through him."

"Yeah of course you can, he's a ghost." Dean said this time with a small chuckle.

'**You are not welcome here! GET OUT."**

"Sorry dude, no can do we need the space which means you are out."

"**MY JOB! GET OUT GETOUTGETOUT." **Dean frowned feeling the wind in the small area picking up and maybe Sam and he had been a little quick to jump the gun here, buddy was a little more powerful then they had first thought.

"You're job is long past done." Dean said motioning for Mole to go back down the way they had just come from. Mole nodded, shotgun brought up to bear as he slowly started to walk backwards. Dean following him a few seconds later. "But if you want us gone." He took note of the level they were on, probably a good chance that the ghost body was somewhere around this location and they keep walking backwards, the ghost watching and screaming at them, then nothing. Dean froze like Mole had earlier, there wasn't a reason for the ghost to just leave.

Another cold burst of air and then he felt as Mole was tossed over the edge of the staircase. "FUCK! MOLE!" Dean said as he spun around, coming face to face with the ghost.

"**YOU WILL LEAVE NOW!" **It screamed as it reached out flinging Dean backwards into the stairs he grunted still reeling over the fact that he had pretty much just killed one of the transhumans with a fucked up un-thought out plan.

"Wish I could, kinda blocking the way asshole." Dean replied as he pushed to his feet and pulled out the iron that Joshua had found for them. He really didn't want to know from where and held it in front of himself just as someone blasted the ghost from behind. Dean raised his arm, covering his eyes from the blow of salt. It still mixed in his hair and he could feel as it cut across his jacket and a few peices hitting his arm. A second later he looked over, and grinned madly.

"Totally thought you were dead man!"

"Military training." The lizard man prompted with a chuckle in his raised eyebrow.

"Well then, I think its time to regroup." Dean said looking over his shoulder once more before walking over to the other man and tossing a friendly arm over the man's shoulder. "Glad to see you alive and kicking." He said the worry from earlier already leaving, he could get use to working with the transgenics, it clearly made losing people harder, which was something that Dean could always respect.

Alec was leaning close to the main doors as Dean and Mole burst out them, both of them laughing over something random and he narrowed his eyes. They were coming out of the building that both Sam and Dean had said no one should go alone. What was this man up to, but then he brought himself back to his senses as Mole said something that almost short circuited his brain.

"What what?" Max said and Alec was glad that she was there to pick up the slack, he had assumed they would poke around the old building for a couple hours and then try and get the boys over the border with Logan's help. Instead here was Mole claiming he just shot a ghost.

"Dean?" Came Sam's worried voice a few seconds later, "are you both okay?"

"Yeah man, you should have been there, totally thought Mole here was a goner." He said clasping the other man on the back and Sam replied with a twisted look on his face.

"What happen to waiting?"

"Got bored," Dean replied with a shrug and Alec couldn't help but chuckle. How many times had he used the same comment and shrug. Far too many to think, but then again Dean had perhaps used it more then he himself had since it seemed to be something of his own.

"Could have gotten killed."

"But I didn't and we now know what floor to look on so come on," Dean said before turning back around into the building Mole right behind him and both Alec and Max on his heels as Sam brought up their sixes, grumbling about idiotic big brothers the entire time as they climbed back up to the Fifth floor.

"He popped out on this landing, figured he's either on this floor or one up or down. We can sweep each floor starting on this one, make sure to look everywhere. The body wasn't found so its clearly stuffed somewhere well hidden." Max wrinkled her nose at this, frowning she looked at the other transgenics finding the body wouldn't be a problem they could already smell the death it was just a matter of finding it.

"So what do we do once we find it?" Alec said stepping out of the stair landings and into the fifth floor, letting his nose lead. He almost seemed familiar with the layout as he made his way towards the stench of the guards body.

"Salt 'n burn it." Dean grunted in reply and Alec felt a smirk twist as his lips.

"Sweet, Max never lets me play with fire."

"Oh shut up Alec." Came the reply and a slap from Max as Alec took another corner, straight down a hall and another turn. The others followed, the air around them getting colder as they moved, their breath was visible by the time Alec finally came to a stop.

"We should hurry." Dean said as he moved to stand beside Alec.

"He's in this room." Alec said pointing to the room in front of them, both Max and Mole nodding with agreement.

"Okay well then."Dean said rolling his neck just as the ghost reappeared again.

'**I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! THIEF! MURDER!"**

Dean dodged the arms as they came out and twisted away, his body spinning the ghost moving after him. "Burn 'em Sammy!" He screamed as he waved the iron weapon in front of him keeping the ghost at bay as Sam moved over, the door opening with almost too much ease and his brother and Max were both gone from site. Which left just Mole, Dean and Alec to keep the ghost distracted.

**Command Centre, Terminal City  
**Sunday  
0830

Marine was tired, she had gotten a few hours sleep but not enough by a long shot. She had been busy all night with running further tests on the brothers. It was clear after a few hours that Sam's would be useless, she had nothing to compare it to. She did know how that he had powers like some of the X0 series and also wouldn't die if given snake blood, also he didn't seem to be at any threat from the toxins in TC at least not for the moment. He wasn't the reason she was looking for Max and Alec at the ungodly hour, no that was the older brother Dean.

After a few more tests it had become clear that he was more then similar to the transgencis, if anything she was pretty confident in saying that he might have been a base subject. He was clearly human, that much could be read from the basics, it was the underlying code and DNA that had been a mystery. Unlike the transgenics whose DNA had been bred differently Dean has been altered slightly. Probably nothing large at first, but over the years the RNA blockers that Manticore had installed in his blood had just been wiped away, it was bound to happen to a growing teenage boy. Most of her dreams from the little sleep she had gotten had been spent trying to sort out just what Manticore had been planning when they did whatever they did to Dean.

"Hey Dix, is Max and Alec around?"

"Um no actually they are out ghost hunting actually."

"Ghost hunting?" Marine asked the sceptic in her clearly showing her opinion as she placed on hand on her hip. "If you want to lie to me you could at least make it a good reason."

"I'm not joking or lying, the Winchesters took both of them and Mole out for the morning. "

"Ghost hunting." Marine said still disbelieving the words, it sounded like a bad horror novel.

"Yep."

"Well," the medic paused and then shrugged, there had been weirder things happen around the small city since she came to live here. "When do they plan on being back?"

"When its dead." The transgenic replied back his head still not leaving the computer monitor in front of him.

"I think I'll wait for them." She said, no reply came but it didn't bother her, all of them were focused when it came to the job and it was clear that whatever Dix was doing was important. She moved over to the free seating area, claiming a book that been left behind by one of the others she picked it up and started to flip through it.

She was almost finished the book when a cheer of celebration came from Dix, her interest was peaked, it wasn't like the book was any good something about sparkly vampires and some whiny young teenager that needed a good smack upside the head. If that was what pre-pulse offered for reading material perhaps it was best that terrorism had been at work.

"What is it?" She asked joining the other man at his computer and reading over his shoulder.

"I found it."

"Found what?"

"Dean's manticore file."

"What! Really? He has a file? How'd you find it?"

"Oh yeah, he has one." Dix said flipping over the pages, both of their eyes widening as they read on.

"Dix," Marine started.

"I know, Max is gonna be pissed."

"Totally."

**Abandoned Section, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0900

Dean hated fighting in cramped spaces, but then again it wouldn't be as small if the three of them weren't trying to fight around each other. Shotgun blasts sounded out and it was almost relaxing as the three of them danced around the ghost. A few seconds later Alec crashed into a nearby wall and slid down going limp.

"SAMMY!"

"**I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT, YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED AND NOW YOU WILL ALL PAY!" **It screamed its promise.

"Oh shut up already you freak." Mole retorted with another shotgun blast the ghost disappearing, Dean moved over to Alec's side and helped him up. The boy was already shaking his head and pushing Dean away.

"I'm good watch your back." He heard the boy grunt out before he nodded and turned to do just that, the ghost re-appearing just as Max came running back into the room a second later a scream piercing the room as the ghost burst into flames in front of them, Sam walking out of the side room to join them.

"Huh." Max said, Dean was pretty sure she was still in shock her eyes finding first Mole and Alec checking on them before she finally sought out Dean and Sam's. Dean smirked knowingly at her and winked.

"Welcome to our world."

The five of them made their way out of the building after making sure the body wasn't going to light the entire building on fire and started back towards the main part of the city.

"So this is your job."

"Not really a job, you get paid for a job, but yeah its our life." Sam said Max and himself walking a few steps behind the three men who were joking and sharing stories just ahead of them.

"That sucks I'm sorry," she told him truthfully and Sam smiled at her, nodding.

"Thanks, I just actually got back into the game, Dean and I are looking for our father, this entire thing got us a little sidetracked."

"You didn't really mention your father last night."

"Yeah well we didn't really part on great terms," Sam started wondering how he could explain his family to her but found himself saved for at least the moment as Dean came over to them.

"Hey, Alec and Mole are offering me the full tour, want to tag along?" Dean asked looking up slightly at Sam, Sam looked back down at his brother and shook his head, he figured that Dean would need a little time alone with the transgenics and it would give Sam time to try and figure out just what they should do now.

"No go ahead, I'll go back to Command with Max, see what I can find out."

"Okay, if you're sure." Dean said, the look on his face giving away the excitement that his brother was having at the moment. "Call Bobby later on see if he found anything that can help." Dean said before punching his brother lightly in the arm and rejoining Alec and Mole, the three of them walking out of sight before Sam sighed softly and shook his head.

"So, what's Dean like?" Max asked figuring if she couldn't ask the older brother about the press until later she might as well try and get into his head a little. Sam smirked, a twinkle in his eye as he looked back to Max.

"What's Alec like?" Max's eyes widened at the possiblity, replaced with a light smile and a shake of her head. "Oh we are so in for trouble."

**Military HQ, Terminal City**

Sunday  
0900

White had to admit that the humans had managed to get a good handle on the transgenics, at least at the first sight. He knew that there were holes in the system he had managed to find a few just by walking around, of course with guards it seemed they were a little nervous that he might make a break for the gates.

"Sir, there are a group of soldiers here, they claim they are only to report to you." Ames pushed up to his feet, and walked over to the door and held it open looking out at the small group that had collected en mass outside of his small trailer. He could place a few of the faces, a few others he only knew from the names on their vests.

"Thank you Otto, I think its time for a coffee, I will finish this meeting up and then join you." Ames told him just waving the other men to join him as Otto was left on the outside once more.

**Terminal City, Seattle  
**Sunday  
0902

"So everything you mentioned over the past while is real?" Alec asked as the Mole, Dean and himself walked down one of the streets of TC. Still a little shaken from the hunt that the two brothers had managed to find inside the city borders. The fact that they were hunting something down, well it was unnerving, Alec didn't like to think of anything as a hunt. He shivered but let it pass, it wasn't like they were actually doing what the FBI thought they were.

"Pretty much anything you can think of or find online. Expect Santa, and Angels." Dean said without thought looking at both of the...men beside him. Even if one looked like a teenager version of himself and a giant lizard. He had been here for a matter of two days so far and he knew that these were good people. A fucked up past, but now a days who doesn't. Dean couldn't really throw stones, he had been raised in a similar matter. Not any of that brainwashing or torture crap, but he had been raised a solider. He knew that they only wanted to protect their units, their families. Somehow it made the feeling in his gut tighten once more, it had been bothering him since he woke up that morning and looked over his fathers journal, the fact that it was still plaguing him. Well it was bother

Mole grunted from beside them and just shook his head, Dean and Alec both smirked at the man. "So you hunt monsters and somehow don't get yourself killed. Think you'r a tough huh?" Dean looked over to the man and raised his eyebrow, if they had known him they would have seen the spark of amusement and the thrill of a challenge sparking in his eyes.

"Maybe, after all I seem to somehow have a genetic super twin. I've got it all working for me." He replied cockily and Dean was almost shocked when Mole laughed suddenly, the ever present cigar now by his side. Dean didn't understand the reason behind them but figured it wasn't his place to ask.

"Just like pretty boy here, at least now I know where he gets it from and it is genetic." Alec shot Mole a dirty look, which went ignored. Alec could feel himself relaxing, and it was shocking. There wasn't a wide selection of people he relaxed around, and even fewer Norms. The fact that he was at somewhat ease around Dean almost wanted to send off an alarm in his head. He looked over to the other man, he was older but they clearly shared some similarity. Specially around the eyes and freckles that clearly he would never be rid of. And since Seattle normally had cloud cover he doubted he would get the tan needed to hide them. The other man was clearly taller but still you could see that they were the same build, and very close to the same height.

"Care to put that to the test?" Alec heard a second later from Mole and he looked back and forth between the two as Dean's eyes narrowed.

"What do you have in mind?" Dean replied without a beat. John Winchester never raised no fools but he had to admit to himself that he was interested in putting himself to the test. Growing up it had always been about getting to the next level. Pushing yourself just the right amount. Being able to help out with the hunting, making sure that Sam was safe. It was just the way of life, so when the three of them came to a stop in the middle of the street it wasn't a big surprise.

"There's a shooting a few blocks back. How about you vs. pretty boy." Dean's eyes flashed at the challenge and grinned widely willing to take the chance.

"That I can do, as long as I can use my own gun."

"Since you seem to keep getting it back from Max somehow I guess that will be alright." Alec said with a chuckle, he wondered if it was also genetic to torment Maxie. Dean seemed to have taken to it like water on a duck. Then again Alec had to stop himself a number of times before opening his mouth to tease the younger Winchester brother.

"What can I say, I like pissing people off."

"Another hit for genetics." A chuckle came from Dean and he just shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but if its in the genetics then it meant that I had no hope either." With those words the trio was silent the rest of the way to the shooting range.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0915

Max and Sam made their way back to command slowly, talking about what their lives had been like and what they had done in the past. Sam spoke about his college before the pulse, his brother coming and getting him afterwards. The work on the road after that and the lifes he had managed to save, not always from evil spirits. Max opened up a little bit further on what her life had been like, on the run until she was captured and found a new family, a bigger family. She talked about the familiars and Sam let her know that they were looking into that.

As they got closer to the centre the conversation was actually becoming a tad bit more personal, favorite food, best date, best place to go to relax. Sam learnt about the best of Seattle and told Max about the best of the entire country. It shouldn't have been a shock that their good moods would be spoiled and they both came to a stop when they found Marine and Dix debating over some papers that looked like they had just been printed.

"Hey guys, found something new?" Max asked as she moved over to join them, Sam only a few seconds behind her and picked up a page his eyes scanning it before he looked to Dix.

"What is this?" he asked feeling a little sick to his stomach, he didn't want to believe the words he saw in front of him, the fact that it was a single page in a large pile was bothersome. It was about Dean, he sat the paper back down and turned not in the mood to stay in the stuffy building any further.

"Think I'm gonna get some fresh air." He said with a tight smile as he walked off climbing up to the top level, walking out onto the rooftop. His eyes drawn to the flag that was flying proudly above the city, walking over to the edge he sat down and settled in and let his mind drift wondering just what the papers downstairs really meant.

**Shooting Range, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0920

Dean strangely didn't feel horribly out of place as a small crowd started to gather as the word spread that one of the Council had been challenged. Dean could hear some of the whispers and he pushed them away as he pulled his gun out and slid the clip out, checking the gun and clip twice before slipping it back in, the click a welcome sound. He moved to stand beside the two transgenics that had been his tour guide for the day so far.

"Okay so whats the deal?" He asked spotting the firing line in the sand, it was a good fifty yard from the closest mark, Dean was glad that he had paid close attention to his fathers training. He watched as Alec took a firing stance and nodded, one of the other transgenics flicked something and targets shot out of hidden places, Dean was impressed but it made sense, he doubted that these were people that would let their skills go un tested. He licked his lips, the targets were about medium size, a little larger then the pie he was close to dying for at the moment. That wasn't going to be the problem, it would be the speed. He had been so busy watching the targets he hadn't paid attention to Alec who had managed to hit all of the targets,dead center.

Dean whistled as he came to this realization, "you got an eye I'll give you that." A cheeky smirk on his face as he moved over to the line. "Think I can have a test run?"

" We can slow them down if you would prefer." Alec said with a shrug, he doubted that this man would want that but he would still offer.

"No, the challenge is good, just been awhile since I was on a range." Alec and Mole shared a look and Dean knew they were going to let him.

"I can't see a problem with it." Mole finally grunted and the people closest to the three off them let the world pass. Dean could see money and paper being traded among the crowd.

"One test go." Alec said with a nod, Dean grinned at him and turned to face the shooting range. Taking a deep breath in he let himself center his body before he nodded slowly. He felt the time slowing, he had always felt so at ease why shooting, like nothing could stop him. The targets were slower, six shots later and he was looking at his first attempt, one in the white of the target, the other five deep in the other targets red section.

"Okay," Dean said rolling his shoulders and looking over at targets again watching as they were reset. The crowd was silent around them knowing that this was the real thing and Dean let himself calm down once again, this time the targets almost seemed closer as the time began to slow again just after his nod. This time was better, all dead center but two.

"Well damn," Mole finally said after they had all looked, Dean was happy. It was clear that he hadn't been able to beat Alec but it didn't seem like many could and he still seemed to impress a few people. The crowd started to part, money already trading hands. It surprised Dean when after talking to Mole or Alec someone would say hello or congratulate me. In Deans mind it was far too long before they were alone again.

For being such a small area there was quite a few residents, Dean had to wonder for just a second where they all lived since it seemed living corder was already hard, but then if they were all cramped in. He shook his head, it wasn't his place to worry about.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Mole asked as they walked along the rows of buildings, the tour was wrapping up there really wasn't much to see. "I never seen a norm shoot anything like you."

"I have to agree there, but I suppose you aren't the normal human." Alec said from Mole's far side and Dean just shrugged and pulled at the bottom of his leather jacket.

"Dad taught me, been using a gun since I was five," Dean left off the part that it had been after he had finally started to speak again, for some reason he didn't think he had to tell Alec, he could see the look in his eyes. The same look that Dean dealt with everyday in the mirror. And Mole really he didn't trust enough yet to tell him something so personal. " Had the skills way before my DNA was whatever."

"So no Manticore then," Alec said almost looking disappointed and Dean couldn't imagine why. Was this kid hoping they would have something in common. The thought sent shivers up Dean's spine, the look reminded him of Sammy growing up and hoping that Dean would take him out on Friday night when he had other plans.

"Not that I can remember, sorry."

"No, that's good. Its not really a great place to remember," Alec said with a shrug that was clearly Dean and his heart tugged a little, Dean wanted his gut to react instead. He almost didn't catch the nod of silent agreement from Mole. He felt sick, what had these guys really been through.

"Sounds like leaving was the best thing you guys could do." Dean paused for a long moment before coming to a stop. "Do you two mind if I ask you a question." Dean watched another shared look between the two and Dean knew that he could see the same love that Dean and Sam shared, they were clearly family and Dean wondered why he hadn't seen it before, why no one had seen it before. These were just a bunch of worried kids that had found one another after being used and abused for years.

"You can ask, can't promise I'll answer." Mole said and Alec chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Go for it," Dean nodded taking a breath before diving in.

"If normal was a possibility would you take it? Leave all the crazy behind, leave the familiars and the humans and just take off." The two of them thought about it for a long moment before Mole just shrugged.

"I've got things to do, Princess will finish the tour up." Mole said taking his leave and Dean let him go without pushing, it was clearly a subject most of them avoided, Dean could tell that and he had just meet them. Soldiers don't question they just follow.

"I can't say I would, can't speak for anyone else but I kinda like being a freak." Alec said finally, Dean turning to face him a small matching smile growing on both of their faces.

"Dude, being a freak is not limited to your funky DNA trust me." The two twins laugh followed them down the street, as they started moving again.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0920

"Are you sure someone shouldn't go after him?" Dix asked looking at the door that Sam had just left and Max sighed once more. It seemed that the transhuman had gotten a soft spot for the two humans, it seemed to be the going trend. Hell Alec and Mole were chilling out in the city with Dean doing who knows what, while Max was talking about her past with the younger brother, which was something a little out of her normal style. She licked her lips and looked up from the papers into their faces.

"He needs some time, besides we have to be able to explain all of this to him, and we should also be ready for Dean to find out. I doubt that Sam keeps anything from him, and this isn't really something we can keep from him either," Max said as she turned back to reading as Marine joined her at the table sorting the pages Max had already read.

"We already read them, there isn't a lot there other then what they did. It doesn't explain anything but it seems that Dean was on Sandeman's files also. Not much recorded, it seems that he almost wanted the files to be lost but his name is mentioned a few times. " Max felt her nose wrinkle at that, so it was a dead end once more, she propped her elbows onto the table and dropped her head into her hands.

"Why can't anything ever be easy," she grumbled under her breath before rising her head again. "Keep looking in the files, but in the mean time tell Jamie and Jason to ask around and see if there is anyone that can help in getting memories back we might need proof, specially when it comes to the oldest." She said rubbing her face before she stood up, collecting the files and putting them away, "call me when Alec and Dean get back." She said as she moved to leave the area also.

"Where will you be boss?"

"On the roof, figuring out a Winchester." She said with a smirk before ducking into the same doorway Sam had used only a short span before.


	6. Chapter 6: Sunday part ii

**Author's Note: **_I want to give a big thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and timetowaste247 for their reviews and the others that author or story alerted or added me to their faves. A big shout out and thanks to you all. As promised here is another chapter, as the last it isn't beta'd outside of myself and I might not have caught anything. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. Also a side note that Fanfiction didn't like the pictures I had added into this version and if you want to see the complete reports on Dean they are viewable on my website a link is on my profile page. Thanks and enjoy!_

**Terminal City, Seattle**  
Sunday  
0945

Dean wasn't really sure where they had stopped, the sun was in full force, or at least as much as possible behind the cloud cover, he rubbed his arms over his jacket as they took another turn heading back towards the gate at the far end of the city. Both of them happy with walking silence for the time being, Alec kicked a rock and it pinged off a metal stand that Dean couldn't really place. Not like this place made a lot of sense to begin with.

"So you know that its not really safe for you to leave until we get cleared up the fact that you aren't a transgenic." Alec said figuring that since he had the time he could work on Dean for Max a little bit, it wasn't like he couldn't help out, besides he hadn't seen her this distracted since Logan had been in the city and that had been over five months now. At least running the city had become easier without a human trying to tell them what to do.

"Might be one, saying I'll have to live here the rest of my life? Sorry that won't be happening." Dean said, talking like Alec was insane to suggest the idea.

"Demons and evil creatures of the night don't bug me, I'm sure as heck not gonna let a bunch of humans spoil my fun." Dean said with a shake of his head, "I'm have to admit that the oddest thing about this entire event is that you guys let this all happen. I mean you had to have training, what happen?" A look of pain came over Alec's face and Dean wondered if he had pushed a little too far. "Sorry man, don't feel like you have to share."

"Its okay, when we first got out, well a lot of us didn't know what to do. Most of us were the perfect brainwashed soldiers willing to fight the good fight and die for Manticore. This agency, government but normal guys not Manticore was assigned to clean the problem up. We lost about a fifth of our population in the slaughter that they reined down before Max and I and a few other kids put it to a stop. Things just got worse, White, or Special Agent Ames White took charge, only problem is he's a familiar." Dean frowned at that.

"And just what is that?"

"Not really sure, they claim they are humans that have been breed for perfection." Dean snorted.

"Now I know they are bullshit," and Alec just raised one eyebrow, Dean knew the look it was the same one he had when Sam said something so wild and off the chart. "Oh don't give me that look, human's are perfect, no matter what. Probably a gaggle of witches or something. Worse case a demon, their eyes ever go a different colour?"

Alec thinks about it for a second before shrugging, maybe, I can't say for sure." Dean just made a grunt of acceptance.

"Got any files on them?" Dean asked his mind now filled with a new hunt, the one from earlier had been interesting but that was about all. If he wanted out of here he had to get rid of the threat which was clearly the familiars.

"I think we have some, either way Maxie knows more then I do."

"Oh great." Dean said snorting as he turned to face the way they came before shrugging. "Why not, should be getting back anyways."

"Yeah I suppose we should," Alec admitted, refusing to say that he had been having fun. More then he had in a long time, they started to head back. "Even with everything happening, think you might want to tell your story to the people?" Alec asked and Dean chuckled softly and just shook his head.

"I gotta teach you some charm before I leave kid."

"Hey!"

**Roof Level, Command Center**  
Sunday  
0945

Sam wasn't sure how long he had been sitting along on the roof, but he knew when he had someone watching him. He could feel it right in the middle of his back, he turned and looked over his shoulder and spotted Max looking in at him. "Hey, mind if I joined ya?" She asked finally walking out of the shadows and Sam just shrugged, it really didn't matter either way for him.

"Seems to be a free enough world." He said knowing that the worlds almost felt like a lie, but they brought a laugh to the woman's lips, Sam felt bad for thinking that they were very nice lips. He had just lost Jessica, he forced himself to look away. Max looked nice when she smiled, her hair nothing like Jessica. He closed his eyes and wished they would have just kept looking for his father instead of taking this detour for oh so many reasons.

"You gonna be okay?" She put forward after a few moments of silence, both of their legs swinging over the side of the building. Sam snorted at that and just shook his head. "You know just because he's like us doesn't make him any less of a person then he was yesterday."

Sam took a deep sigh and shook his head, "I wish it was that, I might sound horrible in a second. I just I am upset because Dean will know what happened to him. What made him different. I'm still a mystery, being a mystery while hunting isn't a good thing. I'm not even sure how a lot of the hunters will take to Dean."

"Its normal to worry about yourself, you just have to keep in mind that Dean is trying to deal with this. Neither of you ask for this life, heck no one in this city wanted to have a life like what we have, but its all we have. I have to admit that its not half bad." She smiled at him and Sam found himself smiling back for a second before turning to look over the city.

"So friends on the outside, got any?" He asked leaning back onto his arms and watching her. Her movements were never miss used, and probably without her knowledge pre-planned probably three moves in advance as she spoke.

"Just a couple, Original Cindy who is my closest Boo. A couple colleagues from work and a hand full of other people."

"What about you, got friends on the road?"

"No,"Sam said shortly tempted to leave it there but for some reason didn't. "Our Dad is out there somewhere."

"You don't know where?" Sam heard something in Max's tone but turning to face her gave nothing away and Sam shrugged then.

"No, he took off. Dean-he well he came and got me."

"Sounds like a story."

"Yeah, one I don't like to share." Sam said as he stood up without another word, brushing his pants off. "We should head back."

"Yeah, sure." Max said standing to join him as they headed back inside, they were a few flights of stairs down when Max spoke again.

"You should call your dad."

**Military Command, Outside of Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0945

As far as hard work went, running a military base was easy. Ames White looked over the reports that Otto had left with him, the new soldiers that were reporting in where taking over quite well. They would reach target much quicker then they had expected. The only point of stress among the men seemed to be that they were being replaced. White was also pleased to see that the crowd had doubled almost tripled in size since the news report that had been aired the night before. Signs and yells of anger drifting in the small windows of the HQ was music to his ears.

Signing off on the last of the changes that White needed to take place he stood up, making sure he was presentable before he moved out of the small work space. He had after all promised the news crews their ten minutes of air time. Otto appeared at his arm and he had to admit that the human had his uses, he would almost be saddened to see the man die.

"The crews are all ready and waiting for you Sir." He informed him pointing to the small group standing away from the protesters, a few of the useless humans having wondered over to try and be seen on TV.

"Thank you Otto, I would like you to check on the changes in my office, handle them with great care." He said before walking over to join the news crew.

**Singer's Auto Yard, South Dakota**  
Sunday  
0945

Bobby bookmarked the last page and set his current book aside, he relaxed slightly back into his chair, picking up the remote beside him he un-muted the TV hoping the news had changed from the evening before. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not that instead he was looking at the face of a smug NSA agent, White it seemed had taken over control of the military, without waiting for anything further Bobby picked up his phone and dial-ed the first number that came to mind.

_'I have been truthful to the public from the beginning of these events, even when my agency wanted my silence I spoke out about the transgenics. What we saw yesterday just verifies what I have been saying all along. They are dangerous, and should be taken care of.'_

"Come on Boy pick up." Bobby cursed as the phone keep ringing.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
0950

"Give me a few days and I think I could take ya." Was the first words that drifted into the Command centre, a second later Dean and Alec strolled in, both of them clearly having a debate. Joshua looked over from his current art piece and tipped his head sideways. The expressions were mirror expressions, desperate to get their point across, the other refusing to listen. Joshua chuckled softly and two sets of eyes was locked onto him.

"Hey Big Fella, something funny?" Alec finally said as he moved over to his friend looking at what he was drawing.

"Dude and Medium Fella a lot a like." Joshua said as he added a little more red onto the painting in front of him.

"Yeah think so big guy?" Alec asked kicking back and looking over to Dean who just shrugged before claiming a seat and smiling at the young woman Gem he thought he name was. A small baby was in her arms both of them seemed at ease. Dean tried to copy that, before looking back to Alec and Josh.

"Know so Alec, see it." Alec just nodded and smiled before moving over to claim a seat of his own.

"Okay Josh, so what are you drawing anyway?"

"Joshua drawing father's dream."

"And what was that?" Dean asked just as he felt his phone start to vibrate on his leg picking it up and checking the id as Joshua spoke.

"Wanted us to stand together. Change destiny, make our own." He stated simply nodding his head, Dean nodded actually impressed with the impression.

"I can live with that, but I do have to take this call." He said as he opened the phone and raised it to his ear, standing up and moving out of the room at the same time to get a little privacy.

Gem was about to speak up when Max arrived into command, Gem shifting her child from one side to the other.

"Soaking in the sun rays again?"She teased, knowing that the roof was probably the only place that she could get away from the others.

"I wish, had to deal with a Winchester. I wonder if its just part of their DNA to get on my nerves." Max said shaking her head as she moved over taking a seat beside the woman and taking Jewel from her and smiling at the child as she rested her in her arms. Gem rolled her arms happy for a moment's rest and looked at Max.

"So where is this Sam?" She asked still not having met them long enough to talk to them proper.

"Said he had to do something."

"Hum, that is odd. Dean just left to take a phone call." Before the question of them being a threat was posed Dean came racing back into the room.

"Turn on the TV. Any news channel." He spat out, still holding the phone to his head. Dix did as he asked and all eyes were on the TV screen, watching and listening as Ames White spoke to the press that had gathered.

"Yeah, we are watching it Bobby." Dean muttered into the phone listening to the press release and Dean felt something tighten in his stomach, this wasn't good. This was bordering on suicide.

"We are gonna need help Bobby." He said softly leaving the group to listen as he walked back off talking softly into the phone.

"Why do you say that Boy?"

"I don't know, just a feeling. Kinda like that time in West Point." Dean said remembering one of the first hunts that Dean had been on with Bobby. A feeling had saved Bobby by seconds.

"I can't find a lot on these familiars of yours." Dean hadn't expected him to find a lot, and he would take what he could get.

"Give it to me."

**Stairwell, Command Centre**  
Sunday  
0950

Sam stood to the side, he was pretty sure that Max didn't mean for him to call his father right at this second but he was. She was right that he should know, and maybe he could help. He had to know something, after all he was their father. He was suppose to know everything. The number for his father rang and rang, it seemed to go on forever before it went to voice-mail and Sam was almost happy that it did. Somehow a voice-mail was less personal, it stun, what if one of them had been dead, or dying. His father would hear that from a machine, pushing it away he listened to his father's voice and the beep.

'_Dad it's me. I know you probably are busy but Dean and I. We are in it up to our necks here and we don't have a clear about any of it. I know we haven't talked and that we really should, I-We need you Dad. Please call me. Or Dean or Bobby. I miss you Dad.'_

Sam stared at the phone for a second before pressing four and erasing the message and lifting the phone to his ear again. The beep sounding he started again.

_"It's Sam, Dean and I are in Seattle. Things are sideways and we really need your help. Please call us.'_

Feeling like a coward Sam closed his phone and headed out to join Max and the others.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1000

"I hate that weasel." Gem exclaimed tossing one of Jewel's toys at the TV where White was still talking. Max and Alec had both agreed to call a council meeting, things were already changing and the new rules meant theirs had to change also. Sam walked back in a second later and looked around the room.

"Where's Dean?" he asked not seeing his brother but clearly seeing his clone.

"No worries, he just stepped out to take a phone call. Think its your friend Bobby." Alec said with a shrug. "But that's beside the point we have other worries." He said pointing his finger to the TV to direct Sam's attention. Sam tuned into what was being planned and he felt his face pull up in dislike, Sam could tell from a few hours that the man was lying.

"Who is that?"

"That is Ames White, Familiar, NSA agent and all around bad guy." Max supplied for him and Alec nodded.

"Believe it or not that would be the biggest thorn in our side at the moment." Sam watched the man for a moment longer before turning back to them.

"He looks human."

"That's because he mostly is. At least more then most of the transgenics."

"He's part of the familiar cult Sammy." Dean said as he joined them his cell phone already gone and Dean looked over at the transgenics that were all gathered. "A friend of ours has been looking into this all night, I thought you might be interested in what we found." Dean said crossing his arms and looking them over, it wasn't good news and no one seemed pleasured at that.

"What did Bobby find?" Sam asked finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the room and Dean turned his eyes to Sam.

"Say's that this cult has been around since before BC, that it worships the first evil, or something similar. Long story short they want to bring on the end of the world." Dean said shrugging and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean you could act like saving the world is a big thing."

"Oh please Sammy, we are on the super powered kid's I think its a safe bet that we are going to win." Dean said rolling his eyes at his younger brother who just sent him a bitch face in return.

"Sorry to be the one to cut in, but if we are sharing news I think now would be a good time to share what we found on Dean." Dix said from the side and Max looked over at the man knowing that it could have been timed a little better. Dean's interest was focused within seconds on the man and moving over to him. A few others following, Sam and Max staying back a little, letting Dean have a little space.

Dean took the files they had printed off, there were more then he had thought there would be and he looked at Dix. "Should I be worried?"

"I wish I could tell you, I hope you don't mind but I read them. There isn't a lot but enough to show that you were clearly part of the project."

Dean nodded and put the files under his arm, "I'll bring them back." He promised then turning and leaving the command before anyone tried to stop him. No one bothered to follow, other then Sam who was stopped with a hand to the arm. He turned and faced Max, "You aren't the one he needs right now. Come on, Jamie and I want to introduce you to someone that might be able to help your brother some. Maybe you too."

"But I should-"

"Alec will talk to him, trust me Manticore isn't something you understand unless you are there." Max promised with a sad look in her eye, it was clear that because of her past she also wasn't always part of the gang. He felt for her, he had never really found a place to fit in with, even among self-labelled freaks he stuck out. "Now come on, I really think that Jamie has found someone that can help."

"Yeah okay." Sam said once more tossing a look over his shoulder, watching Alec leave to follow his brother out into the streets of Terminal City as Max pulled him the opposite way.

**GE BAR, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1015

Dean wasn't really sure where he ended up at, all he knew was that it was away from the looks and closeness of the people in Command. The file he had taken with him was still tucked safety under his arm, at least it wasn't raining. He had stopped his run and was now walking pointlessly around the city he found himself in. Waving at people who waved to him, a few of them not realizing that he wasn't one of their leaders. Following the crowd it isn't hard to find a bar, he is a little surprised that they managed to set one up. Not that he isn't pleased, a good shot was what he could use at the moment and he walked in, its not overly crowded.

The fact that it use to be a warehouse probably helped, there was soft lighting around, most of it offered by candles, some outside rays of light coming in windows that had replaced windows or had been fixed up enough to make workable. Dean moved over, his eyes scanning the pool tables, dart boards and tables that looked to be set up for gambling of other sorts. Dean smiled at that, so clearly the transgenics were normal folks after all, managing somehow to claim a wall seat Dean waited for someone to come over and serve him. He looked down at the black folder in front of him, just resting his hand on top of it. On the side it was labelled Winchester, D. M 1993. So the writing from his fathers journal matched the time.

He was almost worried to read what was in the file, they had said that Marine had only found Transgenic related DNA but that didn't mean that was all that was done to him. He couldn't stand the idea of being something that his father hunted, something he and Sammy would hunt. Someone asked him what he wanted and he ordered a straight scotch and to leave the bottle.

"Rough day already buddy?"

"You can say that. You guys serve food here."

"Pretzels."

"Sold, I'll take some of those also." Dean said shooing him away before looking back down at the file, he wasn't sure how much time passed but the pages remained closed. The waiter dropped off his order and disappeared, more time passing by before Dean felt a shadow fall on him again. This time when he looked up he was met by his face again. It was really freaky to look in a slightly younger mirror.

"What do you want?" Dean asked reaching out finally for the scotch and shot glass. Filling the glass but not taking a drink he waited for a reply, his hand still not raising from the files.

"Figured you could talk to someone."

"And figured it would be you huh?"

"Yeah, actually. Who better then to answer questions to."

Dean thinks this over for a few moments, he knows that Alec is right that he will have questions and looking around he couldn't think of a better place to do it. "I don't want no pity." Dean said pointing a finger at the younger man and he got a shocked look back, which morphed quickly into a smirk that Dean was oh so familiar with.

"Would these eyes be the eyes of a man with pity?" He said with a wide smile and Dean couldn't help but shake his head.

"Okay whatever, just no talking while I'm reading."

"Of course, gotta be quiet or you might loss your place."

"You of course knowing this as you are my mind addled clone. Trust me the first version is better." Dean said taking the shot he had poured and inviting Alec to join him with a wave of his hand as he flipped the cover off.

"So, Once Upon A Time..." He joked as his eyes turned downwards and he started to read. The sounds of the bar fading out as he focused.

Medical report (detail reports attached)  
Winchester, Dean. M. (Test subject)  
03.12.1993**  
Submitted by: **Dr.G H Sandeman **  
Location: **Vivadyne Labs

**Sex:** Male  
**Height:** 5'5  
**Weight**: 117lbs  
**Eye Colour**: Green  
**Hair Colour**: Blond  
**Scars/Birthmarks:** Wide range of them, see the files attached.  
**Blood Type**: O positive  
**I.Q**:140**  
Genetic Interest**: First rounds of test show a possible immunity to test virus 000. Further investigation is required.

**Birth date**: Late January. Subject appears to be around the age of 14. Perhaps 1979 year of birth. Subject is unwilling at this point to share details.

**Family**: Father Service Record 5421-005 Winchester, John F. Mother unknown, not located in with younger brother, unknown at this point. Also not in is unwilling at this point to share details.

**Personality**: Dean seems to be most unwilling to share details about himself or his family. Once he realized we do not have his family he calmed down somewhat. I expect that it will happen again if he is cornered. Dean is also strong willed and will not come around to our way of thinking very easily. While the subject is strong willed he is still also a boy.

I hope to uncover more details about the boy as his time with us passes.

**Known History**: I fear like almost everything else the boy's history is also still a mystery. I do know what little that is included inside this file. Dean's school record and the testing that the school preformed for us. His father's police record and the files on his mothers death. I hope to add further to the files.

Dean keep flipping over the pages, as the first page had promised his life or at least as much as had ever been written down was there. It was scary to think that even after the pulse so much of himself was still kicking about. He rubbed his face and looked over to see Alec pouring them both a shot glass of the scotch and handed Dean his own.

"So why can't I remember any of this?"

**Outside of Seattle**  
Sunday  
1100

It had been years since Ankon had been permitted outside of the manor walls without someone to accompany him. He trusted his Mistress that he would be safe and untouched, that his bag of charms would keep him safe, yet the dark meeting place was scary. He didn't understand his Mistress commands, but that had never mattered before so here he stood in the dark waiting for the visitor from afar. Just as his Mistress commanded him to.

There was some noise around him, birds and night animals, the sounds of the modern world faded quickly since the pulse, at least outside of the city and it was a welcome change, then a tension started in the air, the nightlife sounds faded quickly and if possible Ankon would have sworn the night darkened, then a voice came from behind him, he spun around dropping to his knee as he caught sight of the person's eyes. A blank white, like the God that Ankon had seen so many years before. While this was a man, a few years his senior the God he had seen before had been an elderly woman.

He spoke with the old language, nerves causing him to fumble slightly. "Exalted One, Woqan Ch'up sends her requards and sends her humble a-Achi in her stead."

"And tell me child, just why did she send you on such matters?" The God asked and Ankon lowered his head further, it was almost touching the ground, it wasn't good news he was delivering it. Which was in part why he was the one to deliver it.

"Woqan Ch'up said I was to tell you that the reason she can not come is that new powers are working against the Familiars. She says the darkness whispers their name to her."

"And just what are these names?"

"Winchester."

"What? Did you just say Winchester?"

"Y-yes Exalted One." He expected a slap, instead a tingle of energy washed over his body as the God laughed above him.

"Stand child, you are chosen for a great Honor. Will you expect?"

"You wish is my command." Ankon stated as he rose to his feet, his legs locked refusing to show his fear off any further. He felt the God's hand on his arms, his eyes scanning him before nodding and coming to a stop in front of him.

"You will be perfect."

"I hope to please you Master." He said bowing his head and the God reached out and raised his head, his eyes meeting those of the blank white.

"You willingly expect me?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, you will be a shinning star, now open your mouth and say Lilith." Ankon knowing that his Mistress would be unhappy if she made the Gods angry did as the man commanded thinking it was a funny word to say to please the Exalted One.

"Lilith." Then the night was drowned out by a large tower of black smoke and Ankon was no more.

**GE Bar, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1100

Dean felt a shiver pass over his body, he wasn't sure if he could claim it was from the odd gust of wind that would reach him or something completely different. He did know one thing, he had been reading and actually understanding most of is files now for the better part of an hour, there was a lot of nothing, he had read over his fathers files. Nothing that he had been too shocked about, everything after all seemed to be in order. The fact that they had found little to nothing on Sam had made Dean relax a little, also probably the half a bottle of Scotch that he and Alec were both drinking.

"So do you have a file as thick as this?" Dean teased looking over to his twin who was smirking, drink paused mid way to his mouth before he licked the tip of it and finished it off.

"Oh, you were the good one my friend, my files is about three times that size." Alec said and Dean could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying about that fact. He had to admit that he was interested in knowing just what Alec did while he was there, refusing to let himself stay on one thought too long until everything was over and done with he turned back to his reading, it seemed like Dix was too good at his job. He had managed to find a large list of actual reports and then also he compiled anything from personal files and others that mentioned Dean. He had to admit he was impressed, or at least would be tomorrow morning when the liquor was out of his system.

**Daily Reports**  
Winchester, D M. (test subject #851455)  
03/15/1993  
**Submitted by**: Dr. G H Sandeman MHD. PHD.  
**Location**: Vivadyne Labs

Dean was brought into the labs early this morning after an escape attempt. Colonel Lydecker has been notified and wishes to speak with the boy, while attempting to escape, I presume to go back to his family Dean ran into one of my first attempts. He was injured, the boy has taken quite a bite to the arm, I have gained his permission to use a new procedure on him. If it goes as I project it should turn out quite well. I will also be taking DNA samples and blood, I believe that the teenager has a lot to offer to this project. I have attached the work ups that have already been completed. I will report once more when I have completed the surgery.

Dean looked up pausing in the personal records to look over at Alec who looked as white as some of the ghosts that he had faced over the years. Re filling the drinks he flipped past the rest of the personal remarks and back to the account files he had been given.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Dean asked pushing one of the shots across the bar at him, Alec looked down at it then back up to Dean before taking the shot, it disappeared a few seconds later.

"Old memories, don't worry about it." Alec assured him as he motioned for him to go on with his reading. Dean starred at the man for a few moments before shrugging and going back to just that hoping that the end of the files would come soon, he really wasn't sure how much more he really wanted to know. Specially since he didn't remember a damn thing that was mentioned. A lot of the time he was actually pleased as punch that he didn't remember.

**Military Command, Outside of Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1100

Otto watched from the sidelines as Ames finished up the press meeting, he knew that the information that his boss was giving out was incorrect. It had been his job to sort out the files that had been left over from Manticore. He knew for a fact that there wasn't any transgenics created, on the books at least. that looked like the older 494 that was now locked in Terminal City. He also knew a number of other things that he had been silent about for far too long now. The only thing that was holding Otto back at this point was the simple fact that if he was to act on his thoughts and knowledge it was treason.

Ever since the pulse hit treason had been dealt with very carefully and quickly. No court date, no trail, just assumption of guilt and a bullet between the eyes. He closed his eyes, slowly opening them to look over the military base that was already being changed around his eyes. No if he wanted to get this stopped before something horrible happen he would have to find proof that White wasn't who he said he was. For that he would need help, Otto nodded to White before heading back to the HQ building, he had work to do now.

**Permanent Housing Sector, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1100

Sam followed Max through the shadows, it wasn't even mid day yet and already the streets were darker then the ones outside of the gate. Shadows of condemned or falling buildings, providing the erratic shading as they walked, Sam would have sworn that he saw a few shadows of his own as they walked on, Max on the other hand had her head forward and wasn't looking to the sides. Either she knew what was out there and avoided eye contact or just didn't care.

"So where are we going again?" He asked turning slightly to catch Jamie's eyes looking back at her, it was her suggestion to go out and see what they had called an X0, they weren't really talked about and other then the twins Sam hadn't seen any of them around. He wasn't sure just what they were exactly, from what he gathered so far it was the first transgenic that had been created, perhaps a side project. Max had explained a little more that Jamie and Jason were both X0's and just had a little extra brain power if that was a good explanation, Sam wasn't really sure if it was or not. It hadn't really answered his question on the matter and Dean really wasn't one for conversations with Max at least not at the moment.

"We are going to see Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Sam said looking around the shadows and was thankful that his brother wasn't here at the moment. "I'm hoping that is a person."

"Of course it is, what do you think we are crazy or something?" Laughter came from the front of the line and he turned to look at Max a little shocked, it was probably the first time he had heard real laughter from her lips and he looked to Jamie seeing her just as shocked as he was.

"Maybe that should be our slogan around here." She commented before pushing on and Jamie tipped her head to the side watching Max and then Sam walk off before following after them. The rest of the walk was passed in silence for Sam, both Max and Jamie speaking about the tasks of Terminal City. Sam knew he shouldn't be surprised at the amount of work running a city, it was possibly the fact that they had to go out for most of their supplies.

"Don't you have anyone on the outside that can help you ship the supplies in?" Sam asked looking at both of the girls as they slowed, a single skyscraper stood around a hundred feet from them.

"We don't really have a lot of people we can trust on the outside, the few that we know about are already helping as much as they can with getting transgenics into the city." Sam nodded, he could understand that, he knew it was possible, but he knew that it didn't seem easy for them to come out and about, after all he and Dean had been cornered for being Transgenics within a day.

"So you could probably use a hand with that." Sam said with a smile and both of the girls were interested now and took a step closer.

"What what do you have up your sleeve Winchester?" Jamie asked, looking at Max and back again, it had gotten around already that they had actually found and banished a ghost. Also that Dean had managed to score in the top twenty on the targets. The worries that the brothers would be like some of the other norms that had been in the city was quickly fading.

"Well I know a couple people that I'm sure would be more then willing to help out, but first we should take care of the business on hand, I will make some calls and we will go from there." Sam promised with a smile as they walked towards the house, he already had a number of people in mind to call, Standford would have the news by now, he was sure he could get some help from a few friends.

Jamie bounced up the steps and knocked on a door, Sam wasn't sure who wasn't suppose to hear that but a few seconds later the door opened and he realized it was a guard. He wanted to ask but didn't think it was the time or place instead he followed Jamie and Max into the staircase, climbing to the eleventh floor. Sam was a little winded from keeping pace with the girls and he looked at them, both of them chuckling over him.

"Laugh it up." Sam grunted as he pushed past them and into the hallway, Jamie quickly taking over point once more and leading them down the hall, it was dark but somehow friendly. The hallway started to get lighter as they approached a certain door and Sam frowned slightly, had he and Dean missed something bigger then some angry ghost.

"Do not worry Sam Winchester, Sunshine isn't evil, but be mindful of her hair." Jamie forewarned him as she knocked on the door. The music from behind the door was lowered slightly and Sam waited a moment longer before the door opened, it was almost a little shocking. Sam hadn't understood Jamie before, in truth he didn't understand a lot of what she said, but the hair comment made sense. Sunshine's hair shone bright like a fresh uncovered light bulb.

"Oh half a J, you brought me a mystery. I do so love when you do that." Sunshine said her eyes on Sam for a long moment before she slipped her gaze to Max and smiled softly. "You are not such a mystery after all." Sunshine said teasing Max who smirked and nodded, willing to accept the woman's comments. The three of them moved into the room, it had clearly been a lab at some time that Sunshine had taken over and made her own. Sam moved in and took a seat on the floor with the others as Sunshine locked eyes with Sam.

"Jay's came by to see me, said that they had brought interesting brothers. Found the past, to save the future, I will give them this, you are very interesting. You're brother also, I already know that and he isn't even here."

"Sunshine, Max and Jamie said you could help me and my brother. Explain to us what happen." The woman in front of him frowned and Sam watched her carefully.

"Not explain, show. I unlock memories from long before. Some people I seal them up, most people I seal them up, take them away. Not always bad memories, I take the good ones, the ones you want to remember. That's why my hair shines so bright, hope and dreams and Manticore couldn't figure out how to stop it."

"Are you?" Sam started to ask and Sunshine reached out and put her finger over his lips.

"Not human, not evil, just a weapon. A weapon that can be used for good this time. Are you sure you want to know Sam? Does Dean? Manticore wasn't a nice place, I can't promise what we will see with you." Sam felt his throat tighten and he nodded.

"I need to know, as for Dean. Well we will have to wait and see." The woman watched him for a long moment before nodding, reaching out and putting her hand over his eyes.

"Think Sam, to a moment that you felt different, normal. Even everything was right in the world." He felt heat from her hand and then seconds later he was staring at his family. Him as a child his mother and father. Dean young, happy and cheerful. They were putting him to sleep, this was the night, he was sure of it. He wanted to scream, for Sunshine to stop but he knew that there was no stopping it now. The memories took their rightful spots and he knew he would always remember them for the rest of his life as he blinked. The hand being removed from his eyes.

"I am sorry Sam Winchester." Sunshine said looking at him with pity shinning in her eyes.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1145

Dix was working away on a few different projects, his chair jumping back and forth between a set-up of three computers, monitoring the outside world was relatively easy with an Internet connection that they jerry rigged up. It also helped with research in other ways also. The command around him was filled with chatter as Transgenics moved around the beta shift taking over for the main command on the weekend it was a little more laid back. Mole, Gem and Joshua was also lounging in the common area, Jewel playing at their feet with some of the blocks that a transhuman had started to make for the children that had been arriving.

"So what do we think about these two?" Gem asked still unsure just what to make of the Winchester brothers that seemed to have found their way into Terminal Cities life with ease in the matter of hours. Now she had to admit that she was also interested, it wasn't every day that Alec's DNA donor arrived into town with an actual biological brother, the fact that they weren't human just made it a boiling topic of the rumour mill. Which had been boring and dull for weeks now, ever since Max finally said no to Logan the last time and kicked him out of TC, the fact that she didn't take a mate then had been surprising to a lot of people.

Everyone had been sure that she and Alec would have gotten together, but it didn't seem that way at all. Gem had to admit that they made a good commanding team but she doubted they could live with each other outside of Command, one of them would end up dead if they couldn't part ways at the end of the night. Gem thought about how Max had taken to the younger brother, she could see the interest in her eyes and she wondered if it was the fact that he was almost as unexplained as Max was.

"The older one isn't that bad, don't know much about the younger one." Mole grunted finally, looking up from the gun he was cleaning in his lap. "Got a good eye and he's not bad crazy, both points for him."

"There is no bat in Dude's DNA, just Dude, but smells like Alec. Dude's brother other story, smells different, not sure where he's from." Joshua said giving his two cents and Gem nodded slowly at that, it was something they already knew but somehow what Joshua said put her a little on nerve.

"So that's the end of it, we let them into the city and hope that they don't try and murder us in our sleep."

"I think if that was the fact it would have already happened." Came Jamie's voice as she walked back into Command.

"Thought you were taking Commanding One and Sam to Sunshines." Gem said in reply as she looked over to the older transgenic, still adjusting to life with the X0's.

"I did that, they spoke and I walked them to the borders, he and Max are taking a walk around town, they will rejoin us soon." She said without giving away just what had happened at Sunshines.

"What do you think of them then?" She asked Jamie looking over at the woman as she pulled a chair over and joined the small group around Jewel.

"They are...intriguing, I believe they have something to do with the city and the familiars, I just do not know how yet." She said smiling down at Jewel.

"Are they a threat?"There is a long pause before Jamie shook her head slowly.

"Not to us."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: Sunday part iii

_**Author's Note:** Well it's Saturday, I figured I should share another chapter with you all. Once again I want to thank those of you that take the time to review, I love hearing what you think about the story so far and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. Once again this chapter isn't beta'd like the others but I've looked it over the best I could. I also wanted to let you know that while Ankon is male, while Lilith is in his body the pronoun will be female! (not a mistake actually planned) But thanks again to those that are enjoying this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only four left! I should have another chapter up probably on my next day off which is Thursday, if there is a bigger response to this chapter then others I'll try and make it earlier. Enjoy and have a great weekend!_

**Military Command, Outside of Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1530

As the day passed more and more Familiars made their way to the front lines, Ames had been enjoying the time he had in command. It was easy to make any changes he needed, and was just waiting for the order to come down. He knew that he had to complete the mission first. This time it seemed that it would be taking out 494 and any clones in the city, once that was completed and only once that was completed would he go after 452 and find out just where his son is and make sure he was safe once more.

"Sir, the reports you requested." Otto spoke, a quick knock before he poked his head in to speak. White waved him in and the man placed the newest replacement lists on his desk. Things were running smoothly, with all luck they would be finished with the transgenic threat soon enough.

"Thank you Otto, also I will need you back out on the streets. I want to make sure that there aren't any transgenics running around on the lose."

"Of course sir. Is there anything I should do here before I leave?" He asked unsure if he really should leave White to the front lines by himself, there were too many variables, but it wasn't time to show his hand.

"No, I will handle everything for now. Report back to me every hour on the hour."

"Yes sir."

**GE Bar, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1545

"Okay dude, enough already." Alec said as he took the files away from Dean, he shoved them away and Dean had to assume was in his jacket and looked up at him. They had reached the bottom of the scotch, Dean was pretty sure Alec had been drinking a far bit more then himself.

"You aren't interested?" Dean asked and Alec gave him a pointed look. Dean rolled his eyes and just shook his head, it was a pain in the ass to try and have a conversation with your own genetic clone or twin or whatever. It was just plain weird to see yourself giving you that look. "You know I really dislike it when you do that."

"Do what?" Alec said mocking him and Dean playfully swung at him before he reclaimed his seat. "No, look really Dean, you seem decent enough and you have your entire life to read that. How about we take a little break and enjoy in the fact that we are in a bar, in the city of freaks, on a Sunday and no one needs our help."

Dean opened his mouth to reply and then paused. Thinking better of it and his eyes actually sparkled, "okay, I can see your point." Alec's smile widened and he waved for a bottle replacement, the area was still pretty empty a few people were starting to trickle in when their shifts ended. Truth of the matter was that Dean couldn't care less, he wasn't really one to ever stick his nose into something that wasn't his business and being at a bar, a freak bar or not well it didn't really matter who was drinking as long as they left him and Alec alone.

"How about we test out the pool tables?" Dean asked as the bottle was replaced, Alec looked over at the tables at the other side of the bar, a few people had been gathering and only one of the tables was actually in use. Dean wouldn't admit it but he was actually interested in seeing just what Alec knew about pool, it had quickly became a way of life for Dean, one that paid off a lot of the time. Alec lead the way over to the table that was in the shadows hoping to offer the two of them a little privacy, Dean put the bottle down on a near by table, shot glasses beside it before turning back around to face Alec who had picked up a cue for both of them.

Dean took it from him and leaned in onto the table as he racked the balls up sending the white one down to where Alec stood, he stopped it, watching as Dean sat the table up. "Do you want to break?"

"No go for it." Dean said picking up his cue and standing to the side as he watched Alec. If it was a normal night on the town, Alec would have played with him a little bit, tried to make a bet but from the earlier showing he already knew that Dean wasn't the normal human. It would be more of a challenge to take him head on then to try and con him. The fact that Alec had taken to the sport like a fish to water also gave away the hint that running a game wouldn't be the best choice. With that in mind he positioned the ball and looked down the table.

He took arm and pulled his arm back, the break smooth and two solid and one stripped one ended up in the pockets. "Solid." He announced to Dean as he moved around the table lining up his next shot as the other man nodded and poured out two more shots, taking one as Alec sank another ball, moving on to his next he just watched the young man in front of him. If he didn't know better he would say that this could have been him about fourteen years ago or somewhere around there. Cocky and self-assure, the world at his feet and everything still possible. Dean smiled as Alec got one more in before he missed a shot, Dean was pretty sure he could have ran the entire table if he had wanted to.

"Play pool often then?" Dean teased as he set to work on the stripped balls, working is way through them as they spoke.

"Since I got out of Manticore, watched Maxie and a few others one night at this bar we hang out in. Picked it up and was playing the next night."

"Hustling ya mean." Alec chuckled at Dean's comment and just shook his head, reaching out and taking the shot Dean had poured for him, before refilling the two glasses.

"What makes ya say that?"

"It's what I used it for."

"Oh." There was a pause, in it Dean missed a shot and let Alec take over the table, "and yeah I did, it's easy money." Dean chuckled softly and just nodded in agreement.

"That it is."

**Terminal City, Seattle**  
Sunday  
1600

Sam and Max had spent the day wondering around the city, Max had a few normal errants that Sam didn't mind any of it, he got to see a new side of the city. All the worries from the past two days fading away. A visit to the daycare had been enlightening, the medical clinic had only held a few wounded but they were all in good spirits considering that they were all locked away in a small part of a city. Max had joked with a few people, greeting others as they walked along, introducing Sam, a few of them talking to him. It had been nice to just be part of a city, for all of his life he had been on the outside. Since arriving at Terminal City, even if he was different from those around him he still felt like he could find more of a home here then in the real world.

"So do you feel like talking about earlier?" Max asked as they moved into a common area that had been set up. TV's played on the far wall, random shows, off of them muted and soft music played from the speakers set up around the area. Max and Sam claimed a couch and sat down, only a few other people were around.

"I don't really know." Sam confessed his mind fluttering to the thoughts of before, when he shouldn't even have memories but now could taste the blood from the yellow eyed man's wrist dripping into his tiny mouth. His mouth coming into the room, her blood falling, his father, his brother. It was all there and he still didn't know what it meant. Was he evil, who was the yellow eyed man, what did it all mean. "I'm not really sure what to make of it all yet. Its nothing to do with transgenics, its just-" Sam chuckled softly, he felt a little sick to his stomach because of the nerves.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I know what its like to not want to talk about things."

"Yeah, I guess you would," he said with a small smile, his hand playing over the arm of the couch. He had spend the entire day with strangers and he felt almost at peace, the only trouble that wouldn't go away was the fact that Dean was out in Terminal City and Sam was being useless to him at the moment.

"It gets easier, living the way we do, I mean it really sucks at first but you find out who you can count on. You know who your friends are." She paused for a moment and he looked over at her, "so earlier you mentioned being able to help." Max said reaching over to the table and picking up a booklet that had been left by an earlier trasngenic, she picked it up, flipping through it without thought her eyes never leaving Sam's.

"I think I mentioned that yeah," he said teasing her in reply as he took the book from her and opened it. "The layman's guide to gun safety?"

"We aren't really big readers."

"I see that," Sam looked around at the small area, the transgenics had clearly put money into the city instead of books and other privileges, not that he couldn't blame them, with an entire city hating them it would be a little bit better to have protect then a book to read.

"Any decent books we already have committed to memory." She said as she took the book back from him, once more flipping over the well used pages.

"Yeah I guess there wouldn't be much of a need to read around here." He paused watching her for a long time, she seemed to be fine just flipping over the book but he knew that there was much more to it then that. She was measuring him up, wondering just what to do with him. "As for the helping out, I know a few people that once they find out just what is going on around here they will want to help out," Sam said thinking about all the old school military men that his father had introduced them to over the years. A few of them owning their family a favour, others actually enjoying their company.

"Humans? You really think that humans will want to help us?" She asked and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she thought he was a few pennies short of a dollar.

"These ones will, at least they will help my brother and I. I think that once the public finds out what is really going on around here you might have more support then you realized."

"You're a starry eyed fool aren't ya?" Sam frowned and tipped his head slightly to the side and looked over at her.

"I really believe that." He said simply and the smile fell a little from her face.

"Then you are a fool." She said her good mood slowly slipping away as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring across at him, their eyes locked.

"I might be a fool. If you ask my brother I am for sure but I promise Max, I'm not wrong about this. If the people really found out what was out there and what you were fighting. They would be on your side all the way."

"Well that isn't gonna happen." There was another long pause before Sam smirked and looked over at her.

"Why not?"

**GE Bar, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1615

Pool had lasted for about a whole twenty minutes, darts even less coming in at ten minutes before Dean and Alec retired away from games into the back of the bar. As the night pushed on the crowd started to grow, as did the events. A dance floor was cleared and also there was a karaoke stage set up. Gonna pointless really, everyone in this place was perfect, including their singing voice, which had become clear after about five songs.

"So this is what you guys do to relax?" Alec looked over from pouring them a few shots, the refilling having become a little bit of a bother as the night went on. Dean looked lost in thought, at least the files forgotten for the moment as he scanned the open area, finally getting a taste of the real transgenics. Alec wondered what he thought about their city. He knew that he would have magical tips, Alec knew that he couldn't keep his mouth shut so why would the real man be any different. He had to admit that it had been an interesting weekend so far.

The older man and his brother ending up staying here, and trying to go public with the nation only managed to back fired times two with Dean also becoming part of the problem. But he wasn't a problem, at least Alec didn't think so. The guy knew his stuff, and sure it wasn't the normal soldier way but it was similar and Alec could respect him for it. Specially after the real proof that ghosts and such were real.

"Humm, maybe," Alec chuckled and shook his head, "the past little while I've been too busy working to be able to take time off to tell you truthfully." Dean looked shocked, Alec just shrugged and looked around. "Someone has to fight for the right to keep what we made. I'm just one of the lucky smucks." He said raising his shot glass, Dean nodded lost in thought for a second before also raising his glass they both took a drink.

"Hey, I totally have a new game." Alec said suddenly a glint of mischievousness in his eye.

"Games are boring man," Dean complained as he picked up another tiny glass.

"Not this one, this one will never grow old. I challenge you to quarters." Dean's mouth pulled up into a wicked grin.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." He promised and Alec felt his smile matching Deans, it was almost too much fun and for the most part they were both being left alone. There weren't very many clones around, and only a few real twins. The fact that Dean was probably almost twice their age kinda put them off, Alec was sure that would change. Both of the boys emptied out any change they had in their pockets. Ordering larger glasses and another bottle of whatever they had been drinking, , Alec settled back into his seat.

"Let's see what you got old man." Dean just snorted and shook his head as he picked up his first coin and bounced it once into the glass across from him, directly in front of Alec and he smirked at him.

"Drink up Punk." Alec just chuckled softly and reached down picking up a shot glass. He downed the shot before turning his attention back to Dean. He smoothly picked a coin up, playing it down over his knuckles and back up between his thumb and middle finger, holding his arm up, he snapped his finger. The quarter bouncing off the table and into Dean's glass.

"Your shot." The grin that appeared on Dean's face was one that Alec didn't recognize, which was odd in itself. Dean lifted a coin as he picked up the shot, without even looking he bounced it into the glass and Alec raised his eyebrows as Dean licked his lower lip, that one Alec knew. It was the ha-got you now, Alec could understand why Maxie hated it so much.

It became a quick battle between the two of them, it was about fourteen shots in that Dean finally missed one. Alec wouldn't admit it but he was almost happy he had, he wasn't sure if he could do many more himself. "Well damn." Dean said and Alec chuckled softly as he looked up at the other man, noticing finally that a few people had gathered and started to put money on their game, he had to wonder if it was the new sport in TC.

"Man I think we should probably call it a wrap on the bar scene." He said his eyes widening slightly realizing that he had spent the better part of the entire day in a bar getting drunk with his clone. Dean looked around and nodded slowly pushing himself to his feet, getting a few looks of approval when he didn't fall over after his first steps.

"Okay let's go get yelled at." Dean said gathering himself and his jacket, their change left behind with a few bills for the liquor and mess.

"Max probably won't yell...much." Alec said as he shrugged on his own jacket and the two of them headed out of the bar.

"I don't care about Max, Sam is gonna be my headache." Dean promised before leading the way back to Command.

**Gason St. and Flinch Ave., Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1630

Max and Sam walked silently as they moved around the city, Sam had actually relaxed a little further then earlier and he licked his lips as they moved around the city. He had to admit that Max was interesting, she had something that most people now a days were missing, spirit. He watched her as the day went on as she gave it to other people, a smile or a nod letting them know that everything was going to be okay in the end. Her smile reminded him of Jess, she would do the same thing, a question from Max pulled him out of his moment of thought.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you wanted to go back, I'm sure that Alec has managed to bring your brother back by now." Sam looked down at his watched and was shocked that it was already four thirty. They had spent the better part of five hours walking around and just talking. It was almost to real to be true, all it took was for his brother to find out he had a clone of himself and come rushing to Seattle where they are both told that they aren't really human and oh yeah people wanted to kill him. Oh who was he kidding that was his normal day.

"I guess we should, he should know about Sunshine also, I think he wants to know, he's just going to be troublesome at first. It would probably be for the best if you asked him to do the press conference before we go into all of that." Sam said knowing that his brother would want to talk about something like press once they advised him about just what Sunshine would have in mind.

"What if he asks?"

"He won't ask you so don't worry about it." Sam assured her before they turned back around and headed back down the street towards the command centre this time, the sun starting to set and the flames being lit outside the walls, Sam could see the smoke and spit of the flame and he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You okay?" Max asked coming to a stop as he did and he looked over at her, his eyes wide remembering the flames from the apartment, the heat and then his brothers arms. But this time it wasn't his brothers arm's on him it was Max's, their eyes meeting and she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. This brought Sam back to himself and he jerked back out of her arms and looked at her in shock.

"I should get back to Dean." He grunted unsure of what to do, not wanting to be rude to Max yet he wasn't ready to even think about this as he used his long stride to pick up the pace, Max seemed to sense he needed some space and took the lead as they made their way, silently this time to command.

**Command Centre, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1700

Mole was busy with his current repair project, a few of the newbies had found a broken police radio on the way over the wall. It had a lot more importance then the scrap heap he had saved it from. Looking up from the pieces of the radio he just shook his head as a well past-drunken norm and semi-buzzed transgenic stumbled into the command centre, a loud story being told from Alec about the first time they had taken Logan out to the shooting range.

"And then we had to clear out the entire block, man doesn't know a damn thing-"

"Well, well, well, guess what the cat just dragged in," Mole teased as he picked up his shotgun and made his way over to the twins as they came to a stop by Dix's desk. Both the transhuman and Jamie who had been spending the day locked inside away from the world for once. The woman since getting back from taking Sam over to see Sunshine had been staying inside and reading over the files that they had gathered the night before, which detailed not only the military changes outside but also detailed further into just some of the changes that had been ordered.

"I will have you know that I did no dragging of the sort!" Alec replied with a chuckle before moving around the large desk area and claiming the first chair that was empty. "He came on his own will, I'm just that good." He said pointing at the few people gathered around, Dix, Jamie, Gem, Joshua, Mole, who were all the normal crew, a few other people were wondering in the back of the office but trying to stay out of the way.

"More like you're both that drunk." Gem said as she moved over and picked Jewel up from the floor, halting her progression towards Alec.

"I don't think we're drunk, are you drunk Dean?" Alec asked looking over to his older self, at least even if the guy was mostly human he could hold his liquor.

"Can't say I've had as much as I did tonight but I wouldn't by definition call me drunk." A barking laugh came from Mole and he went back to working on his radio looking up every now and then at them.

"I think that was the longest sentence you have said since you came here." Mole grunted as he looked over what he had put back together so far, Dean looked over and the radio caught his eye as he moved over to take a seat beside the lizard man who only glared at him for a few seconds until he realized that the man wasn't going away.

"All the same, I think I will take Jewel and go to bed. Joshua will you help me please." She requested and the dog man nodded, promising he would be back in a little bit before bounding after Gem. Jamie and Dix didn't move, working still on the files and trying to sort it out before that evening council meeting.

"So what ya working on?" Dean asked bending his head down a little and looking closer at the broken radios.

"Why think ya can fix 'em?"

"Maybe, passed your little shooting test earlier didn't I?"

"I suppose so, know something about this then?" He asked looking over to Alec would was kicked back, at ease it seemed, but watching with interest and Mole turned his attention back to Dean.

"A little, made my own EMF," he said with a shrug like that would explain it all. Dean looked over the pieces, a replacement or two would solve all of the problems, he started to put together what he could at the moment.

"A what?" Alec asked seeing Mole's confusion also.

"Electromagnetic Field Detector," Dix responded from the side where he was still working away, Alec just chuckled softly.

"Of course, and that means?"

"It detects and helps locate electric and magnetic radiation, mine also can detect fluctuations in the area."

"That's a lot of big words and I still don't get it." Alec said and Mole snorted shaking his head watching as the older version of Alec put together a radio as he spoke with his clone.

"It layman's terms its a ghost detector."

"And you couldn't just say that." Dean paused at what he was doing and looked up and around the room before shrugging and going back to work.

"Guess not."

**Outside of Command, Terminal City**  
Sunday  
1720

Max came to a stop outside of Command, waiting for Sam who was lagging behind, she suppose that she shouldn't have kissed him. But he had finally let his guard down long enough for her to risk it. It had been a while since she and Logan had been over and it had been a welcome change really, enjoying being with her own kind and seeing what life could be like here. He moved over giving her a weak smile and she replied with a strong smile of her own.

"I feel like I should apologize or something," Max said finally hating that something so childish was hanging over their heads, Sam shook his head at her and took a deep breath. Max waited to see if he had something to say before jumping back in.

"No, you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." He promised her, his smile a little wider and lighter and she nodded still worried that she had done something wrong. "I think I might just go and collect myself, if Dean's in there let him know that I went back to our place." Max wanted to object and Sam seemed to sense this," it will give you time to talk to Dean about doing the press meeting." She finally nodded as Sam smiled and waved at her before taking off and she knew that she had done something wrong.

Refusing to let it bother her any further she turned and headed into command, making her way into the main offices she could hear laughter spilling out from under the door and couldn't help but smile as she moved over and pushed the left side open before stepping in.

"Maxie!" Alec called and she could tell he had been drinking, she could smell it from here.

"Alec." She replied, her smirk gone as she moved over taking a seat on the desk beside Jamie, reaching out to take a summary of the reports she moved over and joined the three boys who were sitting around a project of some type. "How was your day?" She asked looking at Dean, who was a little glazed around the eyes, so both of them had been drinking.

"It wasn't that bad, yours?"

"Saw Sunshine, showed Sam around."

"Sunshine huh?" Alec said and she could see some of his buzz start to fade with the mention of the early transgenic.

"Sam with ya?" Dean asked without looking up and Max shook her head.

"Nope, had to stop back at your apartment for something." She said figuring that a moment a lone would be something. Dean looked up at her, and she wondered just what he was thinking then he turned away and looked back at his work.

"Whatever." Max read the reports as Mole and Alec chatted back and forth, Dean making a few more adjustments before handing it over to Mole. "You will need to find a new receiver, which will slid in there and then you click it shut and can get a fancy belt if you want." Mole just chuckled and looked it over.

"I won't doubt ya again." He promised and Dean just laughed and shook his head. "So where did you learn to do this?"

Dean was cleaning up the spare parts and scrap, Max looked up from the reports interested now. "Took a few courses over the years, things that would be useful in my life and all that."

"Like night classes?" Alec asked sitting up a little and leaning forward.

"Kinda, I was on my own for a little bit and I ended up taking some online courses for a couple colleges and settled in a town long enough for a hands on course. Was pretty easy actually."

"So you did go to school," Max said a little surprised, Sam had mentioned going to Standford. But during the entire day hadn't talked about his brother getting anything other then his GED, she wondered if Sam even knew that he had done so and the next sentence confirmed it. She now had to wonder why Dean didn't tell him since they had gotten back together.

"Yeah, Sammy and Dad wasn't around, I had the spare time so I figured why not." Dean offered with another shrug before turning in his chair to face them, Joshua bounding into the room, a wide cheery smile on his face.

"Jewel is sleeping like a little little log, Gem said she was going to bed, said should come and chill with Dude."

"Sounds like a plan big guy." Dean said with a smirk having to admit that he enjoyed the large man's company, he was easy going and carefree. It reminded Dean a little of when he was younger and would take care of Sammy. It was a nice feeling.

"Big Fella." The man corrected and Dean held up his hands.

"Okay then, Big Fella it is."

"Dude liking it here?" Joshua asked taking a seat between Alec and Max, looking between then two of them.

"More or less, Alec and Mole showed me around. You have a nice city for a dump."

"We do, don't we." Alec said, pride showing on his face knowing that Dean wasn't being rude when he made that statement.

"Freak Nation." Joshua chipped in and Mole grunted slightly from his seat but didn't object to their statements. Dean tossed the word around and it worked.

"Sounds about right Big Fella. Guess Sammy and I will fit right in"

"Did you see our flag?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet Big Fella."

"Pretty Sweet...Sweet, pretty sweet."

"Yeah man," Dean chuckled softly, "Pretty sweet." Josh just grinned back widely and Dean could only grin back.

"Thanks Dude."

"No problem, artists deserve to be appreciated."

"Artist-painter. That's Me!"

"Sure are," Max said with a peaceful smile to Dean, most norms would run screaming for the hills, but Dean and his brother on the other hand seemed to cherish the little time they had with anyone. No matter if they were as normal looking as they were or if they were twisted government creations. It was clear in the way that Dean spoke with Joshua, enjoying every moment of their time together and relishing in it.

It was refreshing to see that not everyone was as twisted as they first seemed, they just needed to be welcomed into it.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here other then the little bar and painting." He said winking at Joshua before looking around at the others.

"We don't really have a lot of free time running a city and all." Alec teased before shrugging much like Dean had earlier and Max had to admit that having two of the same person around was kinda making it easier to read them. Like the fact that they shrugged off large accomplishments, she also knew that they would always have a gun on them, since Dean's had disappeared again. At this point it would just be handy for him to have it on him.

"Okay before all this started, when you were normal joes or whatever what did you do?"

"Ran for our lives, worked a crappy job, ran some more. Before that most of us were at Manticore so not a heck of a lot." Alec offered this time rolling his arms, none of them liked to talk about their past, it was all about where they would be going and what they would be doing from now on.

"Yeah, Manticore didn't really set aside recess and lunches, never once did they spring for a field trip that didn't end in blood." Mole snorted as he seat out the three guns he had on him. He picked up the smallest, a handgun and set to work on stripping it , Dean watching with interest as the man handed the weapon better then Dean could ever dream, he was good no doubt but this was a master at work.

"At least we had Crash." Max said with a soft smile, clearly remembering a better time. "And OC and Sketchy, they both made out jobs and lives worth living."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Alec said a wistful smile also on his face. As the night pushed on the group stayed huddled around each other, talking Dean trying to sort out just what was suppose to be advance on him. The files weren't as clear as they could be and Dean really wished he could just remember the time. They also talked about some of their better memories, like times at Crash or memories that Dean shared from his and Sammy's lives. As the evening shift started to flood into the command the group figured it was time to move out of the area and into Alec's office. Mole had finished cleaning his guns and had to report for watch, which just left Max, Joshua and the doubles. Max and Joshua was sharing one chair while Alec and Dean claimed their own.

"So if Manticore was this big bad company just how'd ya all get free?" Dean asked his eyes jumping around to the three of them.

"This is all Max my friend, at this point in the story I'm still a good little solider."

"Whatever." Max said remembering all to well their first meetings.

"Okay, fine a goodish enterprising solider."

"Little better." Max said tossing a smirk at him before turning back to look at Dean.

"So?"

"They blew themselves up, I just opened the doors. Kinda simple really." Dean looked over to Alec and Max laughed softly at the look on his face.

"She's lying right?" He asked and Alec wasn't sure if he was shocked that they had done something like that, or that it had been that simple.

"Nope. That is the grand story, started with Max pressing a button, ended with a bang."

"Okay, well I guess it's not going to be that easy with the Familiars." Joshua growled at that, the other two tensing up and Dean raised his left eyebrow.

"No, it won't be. They are smart and willing to kill to get what they want."

"White killed Annie."

"Who killed who?"

"Ames White, the current pain in our ass. He's a familiar that is currently in control of the military outside." Max confessed feeling a twist of slight pain from the long healed bullet scar on her stomach. It had bothered her for weeks after that fight. "Annie was Joshua's...friend."

"Annie was special." Joshua said with a low moan.

"I'm sorry Big Fella, that sucks." Dean offered, a look of empathy in his eyes that shook all three of them. Joshua reached over and cupped Dean's shoulder, patting him slightly.

"Thanks Dude, I'm sorry too." Dean offered him a weak smile and a nod before pushing back from the touch and retreating into a relaxed position.

"Dean, do you think that perhaps you could do a press conference with us?"

"You want me?"

"Was your face they caught on the six o'clock news." Alec chimed in and Dean shot him a dirty look that clearly read to keep out of it.

"Yeah, we need to stop the rumours that their are older generation transgenics before someone gets hurt." Dean frowned slightly at Max, he knew that she was right on this but there had to be a better way to deal with it.

"Isn't that lying?" Joshua asked softly, and Max frowned at his question before looking at Alec would just laughed in response.

"That one's all yours Little Fella." He said with another hearty laugh and Dean could swear that he heard the bus wheels as they drove over Max. She just sighed before turning to face Joshua, trying to explain that sometimes it was okay to lie, Dean could tell by watching the dog-man that he wasn't buying it. It was just too much fun to watch, but finally Dean took pity on Max and took over the explanation.

"Josh, man its not a real lie, more like a little white fib if you do it right."

"What do you mean?" Alec said leaning forward slightly interested in where Dean was taking this, the older version of him just smirking back at him and he knew that something was going on in his mind and it would be a brilliant plan. He could tell by the little sparkle that was showing in Dean's eye, he got the same look.

"What if I tell the world that I'm not a transgenic, I can show that I don't have a bar code. What if we tell 'em that I'm a familiar? Say I flipped or something, want to stop their evil plans before its too late or whatever. Seems like they need to be knocked out of power." Max and Alec studied him for a moment before looking at each other and then back to Dean smirking.

"That might actually just work."

**Location Unknown**  
Sunday  
2216

Lilith made her way across the front yard towards the Woqan Ch'up's mansion. She could feel the day approaching, even in the pitch black of the night. She could taste it in the air. The day of reckoning was just around the corner and it was being threatened by two backwater hunters. Two hunters that didn't even know their own importance in the grand scheme of things. The world had grown pathetic in Two thousand years. One of the Woqan Ch'up's guards moved over to her as she approached the front doors.

"Ankon, the Mistress said you wouldn't be back until late tomor-"The mans annoying voice was silenced with a loud snap., Body dropping to the floor as Lilith drew her hand back from his neck. Dead eyes staring in shock as she stepped over his body, the body already cooling due to the brisk spring weather. Uninterrupted this time she made her way into the main chambers. Her chosen Woqan Ch'up looking over to her. Unlike the now deceased guard, Kavita as she had once been called knew her "God". Just as she knew that sending Ankon to her would do.

"Līlītu,"the middle age woman whispered as if a pray as she fell to her knees. Bowing her head before speaking in old Latin and Lilith was pleased that some things were still the same. "We have the two strange brothers trapped within the walls of the scum's city. We are building an army to fight in your name to kill them."

"Woqan Ch'up, that will be too late."

"How could it be too late?"

"We will strike tomorrow, just as the sun settles at the highest point." Oh how she did enjoy speaking like a god sometimes, it was just enjoyable to watch the mortal try and figure out what she meant for a split second or longer with some.

"The army we have gathered will follow you into battle, the others will be shamed for not arriving sooner for your plans."

"Hum," Lilith said as she switched back to English and looked at the woman in front of her. "For now I wish to see the pleasures that the 21st century bath tub holds."


	8. Chapter 8: Monday part i

_**Author's Note: **Another thanks for those that left reviews, I love hearing what you think and a couple have been sparking idea's for side stories (which will be happening once this is all posted:P) We are getting towards the end, I hope that this next chapter has been worth the wait, but I also wanted to let you all know that I will be on vacation next week so my posting might be a little slower so I'm giving you this chapter and probably another one on Friday.(unbeta'd but you'll don't seem to mind) Enjoy! Also a side note, the past flashes was going to be this story so I'm sorry that its kinda long but it was going to be the real story and this just came around, its split into two so I hope you like it!_

**Council HQ, Terminal City**

Monday  
0117

Dean looked around the room, Terminal Cities war room so to speak. It was kinda bland, well outside of the people that were around him. A single table in the middle of the room, which was currently encircled by the leaders of the small city. Dean felt a little out of place, this wasn't his life or his place but they had asked him to speak to the group. He hadn't been here long but something in him said he could trust them. It wasn't sure what it was really, but there was trust that he couldn't explain.

So far the group had spoke about additional security, some suggestions that Dean might have made to help out with the ghosts they had and the other things that went bump in the night. The last thing this group needed was a demon walking into their city. The only downfall was that it was going to take a while to put in place, they just lacked real resources, like spray paint. Joshua had promised to get to work on making extra paint and they would have a supply run for salt. Which would probably be added to the already growing list they had of food, clean water, some tech parts, guns and money.

Dean wondered if he could call Caleb and see if he could help them out with some of it. He'd ask first and do so later on, he was still hoping for some time in a bed before getting back up. He also thought about calling his father, he should know what was going on. If he had been watching TV it was shocking that he wasn't already in town. As the conversation moved onto Ames White and his broadcast from earlier he tuned in starting to pay attention. This was the entire reason he was here after all.

"So you all don't have anyone at all that is in bed with the media and can help you out?" He tried not to sound shocked but he knew that he had seen some good press on them, he had just assumed they had been in touch with these people. On the flip side, being trapped inside the middle of a major city probably didn't help the interview time.

"Use to know a couple people." Jason supplied as Dean joined them at the round table, Joshua giving hum his seat before standing between Max and Dean.

"They are outside the wire now and do what they can, can't risk putting them in the line of fire." Jamie finished for her brother giving him an evil look and Dean was pretty sure that wasn't what the other twin was going to say. Instead of picking like he normally would have Dean let it drop.

"Well it's clear that the press is the largest problem here. We have to get your side of the story out there for people to see."

"We could possibly ask Sketchy." Gem said remembering the young man from the shoot out at Jam Pony only a few months before.

"No, last time he stuck his neck out for us some lunatic tried to cut it off." Alec growled at the thought of his friend being hurt again and just shook his head, "besides we might have a better idea."

"Well I have a better idea." Dean said speaking up with a smirk to Alec waiting for all the heads to turn to him. "Its like this, you have the abilities to broadcast your own network. You just have to put the finishing touches on the place right?" He paused for a moment letting them think it over before pushing on.

"Just what are we suppose to send, its not like anyone wants our side of the story." Coal commented from the end of the table and Dean looked down at him and tipped his head to the side. After a long moment a smirk grew on his face and a couple of the people gathered had to shake themselves, the familiarity of the smirk hit a little close to home. Right then no one could say that Dean and Alec didn't share a blood line, if they ever could.

"Well, if the normal person has to do all the work." Dean joked, sending a teasing glance to the X8, leaning forward onto the table having already spoken to Max and Alec about his idea he didn't bother to try and keep eye contact with them also. "I figure if the familiars can play dirty then ya'll need to get on the train. If you aren't willing to do so then I will."

"What is the point of playing dirty?" The other X8 asked and Dean smiled softly, he had grown up with Sammy he was use to questions being tossed out at everything and anything. "If they figure out that we are lying it will only be worse for us."

"That is why your first lie has to count, you want the public looking somewhere else. Focusing on the truth that is behind the current lie."

"Which is what exactly?" Mole demanded from the ever smiling Dean.

"The big lie is that there are familiars out to murder a large part of the human population. The humans seem to hate you because you pose a threat, what if there is a bigger threat right in the middle of their world. You already know how they react."

"Just what is the small lie then?" Jamie asked and Dean had a feeling that she already knew just what it was and only wanted him to say it out loud right now.

"The small one, well that one isn't as easy I suppose. Fact of the matter is that I'm an older version of you." A few grumbles came from that. Max waved at them for silence before letting Alec speak up.

"We think it would be for the best, all we need is some familiar DNA to pass on to a trusted friend for testing and a good story to stick to. If the public starts to notice the larger threat then perhaps, just perhaps we can start to either settle in to our city finally or use the time we get to prep for the coming war. " The group went back into a debate mode and Dean gave his chair back to Joshua as he wondered around the small room. It wasn't his place to make them pick whatever they wanted to do.

On the outer side of the room there were a few tables set up, blueprints for buildings, military command copies, other scattered files. He scanned over some of the, reading any side notes, a few of them causing him to chuckle softly. Wondering if he should add a few of his own. Flipping through a collection of files he found himself stopping on a file folder which was holding a number of pictures. It was clear that the writing was a dead language. After all it had to be something interesting for him to stop his ramble movements.

The fact that they seemed to be tattoos from someones skin, someone with very nice skin Dean thought it would be important for later mention. There was quite a few of the pictures, different locations on the body and always different. They were timestamped which helped with the order. Settling into a few chair at the desk he sorted the papers out in front of him, looking them over. He was about ninety-eight percent sure that it was Minoan. Something he had been forced to learn for a hunt. He wasn't sure of all the words but he went to work on translating what he did know. Blocking out the heated conversation behind him, he let his mind drift slightly wondering if Bobby still had the translation key had used the first time.

**Apartment F, Hawkins Street**  
Monday  
0200

Sam woke slowly, which in its self was odd. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a peaceful rest and he wondered if it had anything to do with the woman he and Max had visited earlier that day. Rubbing his face he rolled himself off the bed, frowning that he hadn't even gotten under the covers. He actually didn't remember going to sleep, he had just wanted some time alone. The realization of his very early years. Max kissing him, and he couldn't say he hated it. Maybe he just really needed the rest, he was sure that Dean would agree with him. His nightmares were starting to keep both brothers up. The sun had clearly set long ago and Sam hit the back-light on his watch, nodding the readout and knowing that Dean would understand but kill him.

It was time to get back to him and get everything sorted out, they still didn't know what they were going to do now that they were here. With Dean's face all over the news it wasn't like they could just leave and on the other hand it seemed like they were having some supernatural problems. The brothers couldn't just leave them to it and hope for the best, Sam might not like it but Dean was a part of this and he wouldn't just leave them. Changing his top and socks he slipped on his shoes and jacket before heading back to the command center.

His mind wondered as he walked, he was worried that Dean had got himself into trouble while he was asleep, or that someone had attacked. The streets seemed a little too quiet for that but still Sam felt uneasy. Dean had spoken about a feeling that something was coming, Sam had dismissed the idea at first but now he was getting the feeling himself. Sometimes being the little brother sucked.

The walk seemed to be shorted then other times and he was making his way into the command before he knew it, a few people were littered about and he smiled. It was nice to see a special brand of normal, it reminded him a little of growing up, the Winchesters hadn't been your Normal Rockwell but they had their moments.

"Hey Dix, is my brother around?"

"Hum, yeah I think he's just finishing up on the phone." He said pointing to Alec's office and Sam nodded a thanks before moving over, knocking on the door before opening it and moving in.

"Yeah, okay thanks Bobby. I'll send them on their way as soon as the fax is up and running." He heard his brother promise as he waved Sam in the door. He was a little surprised to see Max perched on the Seat behind Dean looking down at whatever he had over the desk. Alec was in the far corner looking bored while using what looked like Dean's whetstone to sharpen a knife.

"What's going on."

"Yeah Sammy just walked in, I'm gonna let you go." Dean nodded as if agreeing to whatever Bobby was saying. "Yep, talk to you later." He promised before hanging up and looking over to Sam.

"It's Sam." He growled at his brother and Dean's smirk appeared and Sam just shook his head.

"You'll always be Sammy to me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Sorry to break up the bonding," Alec said with a snort and another flick of the knife. The sound of the blade scrapping actually soothing. "We have work to do." He reminded them and Dean snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"What work?" Sam asked stepping into the room and Dean's smile brightened and Sam knew in that moment they were in trouble.

"Take a seat Sammy, I have an idea."

**Military Outpost, Outside Terminal City**

Monday

0215

General Isaac Smith hated being played, and he knew in his gut that it was happening right now. He watched as new military personal arrived almost every hour since the NSA take off and he didn't like it. His second in command, came up beside him. A few years younger then himself, Adrienne had been with him since they joined up. A silly bet made one night in high school, lead the two of them into the marines and then special forces. They had been the first choice when peace talks had been brought up.

"What's the word?"

"Seems to be silent for the most part, a lot of the men aren't happy about being moved back. Got the sense that there is something else going on."

Isaac could only nod, he didn't like this, not one bit. Special Agent Ames White had the hair on the back of his neck standing up and Isaac had learnt over the years to trust that feeling. "I think its time that we placed some calls. I want some answers for myself."

"Of course sir, I can have a command center set up at the hotel."

"Good and I want you to find me a number for the Terminal City Representatives."

"Isaac-" She started to protest and he held up his hand halting her.

"Don't want to hear it Andy, do it I want to know just why White is so interested in taking command."

"Whatever, when you get shot its not my fault."

"Like you would let me get shot." He called after her already retreating back and smirked when she flipped him a single finger before heading off to collect the supplies they would need. He'd just go and get the car, it would be best for Andy to have a few moments along to cool off.

**Command Center, Terminal City**

Monday

0230

"So let me get this right, you are going to tell the world that you are an evil creature that helped try and take over the world."Sam said unbelievable, he couldn't leave his brother alone for a few hours without disaster striking.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Dean said with a nod as he sorted the pictures in front of him, which he had also explained and Sam didn't like the sounds of any of it.

"I swear Dean,"

"Oh come on Sammy, it gets them off the cities back, I'm already wanted because of my DNA. This will just be a little more helpful." Dean watched his brother and knew that he had won this round when he slowly started to shake his head.

"Where you drunk when you came up with this?" Sam asked pinning his brother with a bitch look.

"Umm," Dean paused then thought then smirked, "nope only slightly hung over."

"Whatever, I clearly am not going to be able to change your mind."

"Damn right," Dean grinned and it reminded Sam of when they were younger and a little more carefree.

"What about this?" Sam asked picking up one of the pictures they had over the desk.

"These are currently Bobby's problem or at least they will be once Dix faxes them to the man." Dean said without another thought as he started to clean them up, he didn't want his brother to be bothered by something that didn't have anything to do with them.

"Dean." Sam warned and the two transgenics who had been forgotten by the brothers chuckled softly, Dean didn't even bother to turn in his chair just giving both of them pointed looks.

"Oh come on Dean," Max said with a smirk and a shake of her head, "it won't hurt anything."

"Fine," he grumbled before launching into an explanation of the Minoan writing and helping out with a better translation. The talks seemed to drag out and Dean yawned at them, Sam taking the hint and changing the subject to earlier knowing his brother had a right to know.

"So Max took me to see a woman today."

"That's nice of her, was it a social visit or more?" Dean teased with a wink to his brother and Sam growled softly hating that his brother couldn't take anything seriously.

"Dean, please, her name was Sunshine." He could tell his brother had a comment for that and rushed on before he could speak up. "She showed me how my DNA was changed, memories that I had forgotten." This had his brother silent.

Dean looked over at Sam, his heart in his throat making it impossible to say anything even if he wanted to. His brother knew what made him different, there was some werid-ass Sunshine chick that could do the same for him. Stop the butterfly and pit-fall feeling in his stomach. He licked his lips at the thought and tried to calm himself down a little bit.

"What did she say?" He asked slowly unsure if he really wanted to know, Sam had something outside of Manticore, something unnatural was it really a good idea to know. He watched as Sam looked between Alec and Max, before looking back at Dean.

"The night-you know what night, I think the demon was in my room. It-it bled in my mouth. Then Mom came in-and Dean she knew who it was. She tried to stop him but-"

"Got it Sammy."Dean held up his hand, he knew just what happen next, it was a memory he had tried to forget. His mother bleeding on the ceiling, fire licking around her. He shivered, glad that Sam didn't fight over his name. He closed his eyes and gathered himself, he could almost feel the tension in the room and he rolled his neck before standing up.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked and Dean could hear the hurt that rolled off his brother.

"Where do you think? I'm going to see Sunshine or whoever this chick is. I have some questions about my own past."

**Permanent Housing Sector, Terminal City**  
Monday  
0255

The walk from command to the X0 series compound had been shorter then earlier that morning, the fact that Dean was practically pushing them along set the pace. Max had grabbed Jamie and Jason on the way out of the building, knowing that having guides specially at night would be a good idea. Neither of the twins seemed to mind and Jamie danced along beside Dean humming something that only the brothers seemed to know they made their way into the same house as before.

"You can stop that now." Dean growled looking at Jamie and she silenced her humming and grinned widely at him before winking and nodding on the door.

"Sunshine, I've brought more friends."

" is flying high J-squared. You both know I hate this time of day, come back tomorrow." Came the reply from the closed door and Dean bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling back.

"Don't you want to see what we brought with us?" Jason called back stepping up beside his sister and leaning into the door as if sensing where Sunshine was located in the room.

"I know what you brought, not so much fun. Shiny on the outside, dark on the inside. Like me." There were some more mutters from behind the closed door and a few more exclamations of like me before the door flew open. Dean was shocked at the sight in front of him and felt both Alec and Sam's hands come to rest on his shoulders to stop him from drawing a gun.

The woman looked normal until you got to her hair, which pulsed with a life of its own. Dean shivered and tossed the hands off his shoulders before his and Sunshine's eyes meet. Her eyes reflected a dark sadness, unlike her hair which shone like the sun and he had to admit the name worked for her, her eyes they were another story completely. Dean could see the pain and horror reflected in the large doe-eyed blues.

"I remember you," she whispered as she moved over to him. "Stole your memories, forced to take two weeks. They had to send you home, too many questions. He can't have any questions, take them all and make it solid." She said before nodding and turning around, walking back into her apartment before looking back over her shoulder to them.

"Come in, forgive the mess." She said as she turned on a light as she moved into the room, there wasn't really enough space for everyone to sit so while Dean and Sunshine took the pillows on the floor the others leaned into the wall either standing or sitting while they watched.

"Are you sure that you want to know what is hidden? You will not enjoy any of it."

"Lady-"

"Sunshine."

"Fine." Dean grunted, "Sunshine, I want to know what they did, I think I have a right don't you." She sighed and shook her head, it reminded Dean of grandparents that thought they knew best.

"You have every right, I was just giving you a warning." She said before reaching out and grabbing either side of his head, Dean locked eyes with her and found that he couldn't look away he was starring into her eyes and he could see figures coming towards him, he frowned and leaned forward, trying to see what was reflected in her eyes. Then it was like a wave rushing out of her and straight into his head.

_Dean was bored of this little town, nothing interesting happened, sure there was a ghost sighting every five blocks. The rumours and threat had kept his father and himself buzy for the first two weeks straight. Then Dad had been called away on business, and Dean had been told. Or rather ordered to leave the ghosts alone. Truthfully he would have, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was sure he was being haunted._

_Bowdish Middle School, along with having possibly the worse middle school name ever, also had nasty ghost, a few of the well known bullies of the school had found themselves at the end of a nasty practical joke. After the latest bone breaking episode Dean knew it was time to put a stop to it. Fourteen years old or not, it had to be dealt with. Which is what lead to Dean making his way back to his school after putting Sammy to sleep. Something he hated to do, but their Dad was home and he knew that Sammy would be safe._

_Dean just wished that this small little hell-bound town wasn't smack drop in the middle of everything. Pastor Jim had mentioned settling down a little bit, making it easier on the boys to go to school. Dean hated every minute of it, but would deal since his brother loved it and the small town bordered on a number of states and it made everything a little easier for his father. Not to mention it was easier to slip out of state if the state line was just out your back door._

_Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, ducking his head as he moved down the sidewalk, the only light he had was the small puddles of light from the street signs. The further Dean walked from the school the darker it seemed to get and the louder the eerie silence around him seemed to become. He lost himself in thought, (in hindsight was probably why he didn't hear the van until it was too late,)_ _as he walked, no one around here willing to challenge him after he took down some random druggie that had thought it would be a good idea to try and sell drugs to Sammy._

_The ghost had been dealt with, it had taken Dean a few hours to find the old books that had been holding the boys spirit to this realm. A quick salt and burn and the kid wasn't a worry anymore. He was sore, having been hit into every wall on the upper floor of the building, all he wanted to do was go home and relax. His father would be leaving tomorrow and he knew that he wouldn't be getting much rest until he came back, it was just the normal routine._

_Dean turned his head to the side as a van squealed to a stop beside him, he turned his body as the door opened ready to fight off whatever came his way. A dart embedded itself in his chest as the door opened, cloudy images of arms and hands. The feel of the cold metal on his back and then nothing._

**Unknown Location**  
Monday  
0300

Lilith had to admit that while the world in general had become distasteful she enjoyed what the human's seemed to call creature comforts. A bubble bath that had smelt of roses and looked like blood. Perfection, or at least as close as she could get, at least she smelt much better. This young one had been dirty when taken, she was thankful no one of importance had been around to see it. Now that she felt fresh she made her way down to the main hall where she had instructed for dinner to be served. She did so hope that Racheql had manged to find a fresh one this time, any child over three years tasted bland.

"Woqan Ch'up, have you made the arrangements?"

"Yes my god, as you requested all familiars will attack at five minutes after 10."

"Perfect, that will keep the transgenic scum busy while I take out the problem. We will be leaving at nine, after dinner I will retreat to my room. Come and get me when it is time."

"Of course my God."

"Go now." The woman did as she asked and hurried off just as Racheql rolled her dinner in. "Perfect, I'm starving."

**Dean's Mind**  
Monday  
0300

_"You my son are an interesting one." A man stated as he moved into the room where Dean was being held. He keep his distance, which was probably wise because Dean was ready to kill. Not only did he not have a sweet clue where he was or who was around him but his family was missing, or he was missing from them. The fact that he was chained down onto a cold and painful bed just made things worse. _

_"I am not your son," the angry pre-teen snarled from the table, his body restrained for safety reasons for all involved. Sandeman watched as he struggled with the bonds, pulling them tighter as he tried to wiggle free. _

_"Its pointless to attempt to get free, those bonds were created for creatures that have much more strength then yourself." _

_"Whatever Old Man," Dean commented back pulling harder wondering where his father was. He hoped that Sammy was safe, that whatever was happening wasn't going to effect them, that it wasn't the demon or fifty other bad things that it could possibly be and he promised that if he got out of this that he would stop lying to girls._

__

"I think you will find it interesting to know that I have come a long way to see you my boy." Dean just chuffed at that, refusing to comment further on it as he twisted his head to the other side refusing to look at the older man. Dean couldn't help but think that this man made it far to easy to hate him. Wondering just how long he had let the old man go on, he finally spoke up.

"Like I give a damn. Now undo these and let me out, Old Man." The command coming from the pre-teen sounded that of someone much older.

"It turns out that they were correct. There are tests of course, but we can get to that later."

"Oh man, please tell me that you are kidding me," Dean groans, just his luck to be kidnapped by the weirdest psycho around. "Did you forget to take your pills or something?"

The man blinked and finally seemed to pause, his body going to still and Dean felt a shiver run over his body. He had gone on a hunt or two, never on his own but he knew the silent air that was around the man. It wasn't human, that was sure.

"No, no pills, I'm sorry perhaps we have started off on the wrong foot."

Dean rolled his eyes, his arms pulling taunt on the restraints. "Gee, do you think?"

"You were classified as a fight risk." Dean really didn't like the sounds of that.

"Right, because most people just let you abduct them off the street and run tests on them."

"Most people are not as talented as you are Dean Winchester."

"Guess I missed the introductions. Must have been after you kidnapped me." Dean heard a deep sigh from the man across from him and it almost reminded Dean of his fathers. Specially after a fresh round of Dean and Sam's favorite game, Prank War.

"You are correct, please forgive me once more. My name is , I work for-well that's nothing you have to worry about. At least not at the moment, I am currently working for a government project called Manticore."

"I think I preferred crazy, hidden backers and a project named after a mystical animal isn't my deal."

A smirk from the doctor gave Dean another reason to hate him, that look was something of interest, like he was a puzzle he could play with. Dean felt the first thread of worry seeping into his haze of anger.

"You're school was correct in calling us." The man pulled a stool up beside Dean's current prison. "They thought of course that you were going to be given a scholarship to a very...high society." Dean thought that he stressed the word society a tad. It was almost like he wanted to give him hints. Dean frowned, a little confused on what was happening here. But that didn't effect his pissed off mood.

"Don't know why they would have called you. I'm a nobody, heck I would have been gone tonight if you're team hadn't drugged and dragged me away."

"You Dean Winchester are not a nobody. I have only seen the first reports but you are special. I promise you that, why you can not see it I do not know."

"What reports, what did you do while I was out!" Dean demanded hating that he had a gap gone and having no idea what happen. He pulled again on the restraints, twisting at the same time, in the hopes of slipping out, but the tightened hold held him tight.

"Just a DNA and blood test. That is all, it was just a necessary requirement, and it is very promising, which is why I wasn't my normal self earlier. The important tests are to come, have to make you look good on paper." Dean really didn't like that last comment at all.

"And just how do you think you will get me to do these tests?"

"I was hoping you would be willing to do them, for the right to leave and go back to your father and brother. Or if you wanted you could stay on, Manticore is after all an American government project. You're father I believe was a Marine, I'm sure he would be proud if you joined."

"Shows me that you know nothing about me or my father. If this is how you treat people, then I don't want anything to do with you. And neither would my father," It was Dean's turn to smirk, "actually he'd probably help the world and kill you."

"I promise you Dean, killing me would possibly end the world." Conversation time seemed to be over as the older man pushed himself to his feet, a sad look to Dean."I wish you would have taken the easy way." Then he left, the room going dark as soon as he left, Dean's eyes working to adjust, he shortly realized that it was pitch black and he wouldn't be seeing much of anything.

_"Hope you can do better then this." Dean called out to the silent room, knowing someone somewhere was watching._

**Bobby's Auto Salvage, South Dakota**  
Monday  
0300

Bobby rubbed his eyes, thanks to a call in an un-godly hour from Dean he now had a point of reference, once he had that it had been a lot easier. He heard his ancient fax machine break the silence of the house and he knew that the text that Dean had found was being faxed over. Leaving the translation key behind he moved over and fished it out. Reading the short note attached to it he snorted and started to flip over the pages, seeing where Dean had edited the first translation, correcting it he took it over to the table and set to work on figuring out the missing parts.

The first translation was a little off the mark, 'When the shroud of Death covers the face of the Earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless.' There were other pages but Dean seemed to think that this part was the most important he had already managed over seventy percent of it but it was clear that the rest of the words were simply unknown to the young Winchester. The fact that Dean had managed this much was impressive, Bobby knew the boy was smart. He had forced him to get his GED while stuck with him one summer, it was moments like this that Bobby sometimes forgot just how smart Dean was. Scary smart, the kind of smart that the youngest Winchester could only dream of.

"As the end of days approach, a-" Bobby muttered as he looked at the Key and started to flip the pages coming onto the correct translation, "True champion," another word offered by Dean with a question mark. Bobby knew it was correct and looked for the final word before writing the full sentence out on a piece of paper beside him.

"As the end of days approach a true champion will arrive." Bobby frowned at that, it wasn't really the peachy happy kind of story and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know just what had drawn Dean's attention to the translation looking over the riddled second part of the first page of translation. Frowning he set to work, this time it was harder then the first sentence more of the words missing and Bobby had to stop himself from calling Pastor Jim and John a few times knowing that the boys were head deep in trouble. A little after three he had managed to translate the second part and was now looking down at the words with a shiver of fear running down his back. Maybe he should call John, he thought as he re read the words.

"With a past of mystery the guardian will save them all." Flipping to the next page and going to work on the new runes he had already reached out for the phone even if he wasn't going to call John he had to at least let Dean know what he found, the shiver of fear was pushing back when after three attempts Dean wasn't picking up his phone. Without another thought he hung up and dialed Sam.

**Dean's Mind**  
Monday  
0305

_Dean lost track of time, he knew that his father and brother would be worried. He just hoped that they weren't out looking for him. They had stopped giving Dean food the same day they had unstrapped him from the table. There had never been any sunlight or moonlight to use as a judge of time. He was freaked that was for sure, he figured it had been at least two or three days. It made him figure that they were out of state. If they were still in town then Dad wouldn't have any problem finding him. The other giant factor was that this, whatever was going on was with the government. Dean kicked out at the wall, another pointless act that seemed to fill his days, he moved back over and took a seat again leaning onto the wall. All the pointless acts that he kept committing was at this point the only thing that was keeping him sane. Minutes passes into hours, and Dean started to sing. Didn't really matter what it was as long as it was loud. His pitch off completely for the torment that it would cause and he started to belt out the lyrics._

_"_Left a good job in the city,  
Workin' for The Man ev'ry night and day,  
And I never lost one minute of sleepin',  
Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been."

_His hands drumming onto the ground as he started to scream the lyrics hoping for even a command to be yelled at him at this point. At least then he would know for sure that he wasn't alone. He sang out song after song until his voice started to get sore from the use, but he just kept going. By the time be had completed a setlist of at least eleven songs and was starting up on Hotel California by the Eagles when the door finally opened. The light hurt Dean's eyes and he held his hand up over his forehead as he looked over._

__

"Oh, good now if you could get me something to drink." The guard didn't reply and just moved into the room, Dean pushed to his feet, the smile never leaving his face as he dropped his hand to his side. It was the first opening he had in days and he couldn't sit by and let it slip out of his grasp. He darted forward slamming his closed fist into the guards left temple. He grunted and reached out for the boy, Dean danced back and let his body take control. His leg sweeping out and taking the man's legs out from under him. He moved into the man's space, grabbing him by the top he pulled him up, their faces meeting and Dean snarled at him, then one,two, three more punches before the man was out cold. Dean shook his head and grabbed the keys off his belt and the baton. He found it a little offsetting that he didn't have any other weapons but Dean supposed it was for the best, after all if he could manage to get the better of the guy then how well trained could they be, specially if he didn't have to worry about them being able to shot him.

"Hope they planned on checking up on me soon, if not then I'm sorry buddy." He said calmly as he moved out of the room and closed the door behind himself. Locking it and pocketing the keys for the time being. He just wished that the clothes the guard had been wearing hadn't been so over sized. So without an outfit to help him blend into the background he moved down the hall, staying in the shadows, being as silent as possible. The moment he is caught he thinks of the Scooby-Doo cartoon, the fact that the bad guys are always caught by a group of dumb kids with more luck then they should have and a giant dog. Which is just what stops Dean, but its not really a dog and Dean wonders just what the hell is going on here. Its a man, but not. He didn't even see the second one, or the guards after the first one took him down.

"No Isaac! Don't! Father will not be pleased." Dean hears, the words sound heavy like it takes effort to even speak and then all he hears is screaming, it takes him a moment to realize that its his own. The damn dog-man bit him, took a good chunk out of his arm and he can't stop screaming even with the knowledge that he just blew his only shot of getting out of this hellhole. Dean isn't sure what causes him to black out, the pain or a tranq dart, either way he doesn't care at that point he's just happy that the pain has stopped. At least that is until he wakes up.

Its dark again, but a different dark, he can still make out certain things in the room, and he knows that he's been moved. The fact that he's currently strapped down instead of being allowed to roam around the room shows off that fact. The other is that the room is warmer, and it smells like a hospital. He pulls on the restraints testing them, they aren't as solid as the ones in the cell had been and he figures if given enough time he could break them. Of course he wasn't given the time. The doctor from before has joined him and Dean glares at him.

"Dean, I'm sorry for the attack, Isaac isn't use to having people around. He says that he is sorry and hopes that you can forgive him."

"What dog boy? I think not, maybe you should look into putting it down. Its what civil people do to dogs that can't be trained." Dean hisses back, his body for the most part is numb, his left arm specially and he has to look down to check that its still there. He was almost relieved when Sandeman started to speak again explaining what happen. The lack of feeling just drugs not something worse.

"I number of people didn't think you would be awake and aware for quite some time yet, but you and I both know better." He said with a smile and a chuckle before pulling a chair over towards Dean and taking a seat beside him. "I do have some news about your arm, but first I would like to ask you again if you would take the tests we have in mind for you."

Dean tipped his head to the side as the man adjusted something above his head and he turned his head, an IV running to his arm and he assumed it was additional drugs. "If you are hoping that me being drugged will help your cause think again, you can shove your tests up your ass. Now tell me about my arm." Dean commented hating that his voice was slightly slurred, the downside of feeling no pain.

"I am sorry about this Dean, but when Isaac attacked he torn into your Radial and Ulnar nerve." Dean rolled his head back towards Sandeman.

"Pretend that it doesn't mean anything to me." He said knowing that it would be in his forearm, but outside of that wasn't sure about the details or just what each of those would do and control in his arm. From the look on Sandeman's face it wasn't good and he wondered if the drugs he was on was for their safety rather then his own.

"The Ulnar nerve is what controls the blood flow in your forearm. It was torn beyond what most people consider fixable, the same with your radial nerve, which helps with motor and sensory. Also due to the guards haste in trying to free you; your radius has been broken. Its fixable but at the moment we are more worried about the nerves."

"So doggie boy fucked my arm up, why do you want me anymore if its unfix-able?"

_"Oh Dean, your arm can be fixed. I said beyond what __**most**__ people consider fixable, with Manticore's help we could fix you up better then you were before. If you need proof that we are doing good work here I can arrange that to be completed. Full use of it within hours of waking, no damage at all, no scar." The older man stopped to let Dean think about the possibilities that it would offer him. "Besides, your arm isn't why we wanted you. Having a useless arm is just that a useless arm. We are more interested in your DNA."_

__

Dean snorted loudly and shook his head. "So what you want me to be a test subject for you. Make me into some kind of dog man or something, I think I will pass one that."

"I can promise you that you would not become like Isaac. Your case is different then his, if I can prove this to you, would you then consider consenting to the tests?" He asked and Dean could see desire for it to be so simple in the man's eyes.

"If you can prove it then I'll let you fix my arm, but I make no promises that I will take your tests." Dean promised with a smirk before he turned to look back up at the ceiling. Sandeman seemed to understand that the conversation was over and nodded simply before pushing the chair back into place and standing up. Pausing at the doorway, and Dean sensed that the man liked to have the last word.

_"I will be back Dean, and I will have the proof you need. I only hope that you change your mind about the testing."_  
_  
Dean wasn't really sure how much time passed, the drugs keep him from staying away for any decent amount of time, but he was never alone again. When he woke up their was either a nurse or guard in the room with him. At some point during this he also realized that the guards were now carrying which dropped his chances of getting out of this unharmed. It had to be close to a day before Sandeman came back to him. This time he was carrying a stack of papers that were probably as thick as Dad's journal, perhaps thicker._

__

"What's this then?" He asked as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again, the world a little clearer, the pain also clearer and Dean figured that they had stopped the drugs enough so that he could carry on a conversation without drooling, which was never attractive.

"The proof that you asked for, I know that some of it might be over your head but I know you are a bright boy. You're tests show that clearly."

"Oh, well goody on me." Dean muttered with a roll of his eyes as he tried to shift his body upwards, still restrained to the bed he only managed to slid further down.

"Let me help you," the older man said as he sat the papers aside and moved towards Dean.

"Don't touch me." He growled shying away from the man's touch and a deep sigh of frustration was his only greeting.

"I am only trying to help you Dean, I wish you would believe me."

"Yeah well, maybe I'm more likely to believe you if you let me go."

"I'm sorry but that is not possible, your father is already asking questions and time is running short."

"I guess I'm more trouble then I'm worth."

"If that were the fact Dean we would have already let you go. If you let me help you this will go much faster." He said standing beside the bed, unmoving as he waited for the young man's response. Dean seemed to think about it for a moment and he was right, if he wanted to get out of here then he would have to play ball. At least for the time being, there was no way he was getting out of here while he was restrained and drugged.

"Alright, fine. Prop me up and show me this proof." The old man almost looked giddy as he helped Dean upright as far as the restrains would allow and pulled a chair over beside them, the file he had brought with him already on Dean's lap and being opened. It was hours for the complete explanation, how Sandeman thought that his DNA would help save the world or some bullshit like that, how that he was trying to create the perfect solider to keep America safe. Dean might have only been a teenager but knew a bald faced lie when he saw one. The Doc might have been telling the truth on some matters, but not all of them. But at the moment that wasn't really Dean's worry, he took a deep breath, holding it for a second before breathing out.

"Okay, fine sign me up for fixing my arm. If that works I'll think about the tests that you mentioned." The man having gone over all of what would be needed, nothing sounded harder then a normal work out from his father, hell he knew that he'd had harder trials had Pastor Jim's over some of the summer breaks. From the look on Sandeman's face you'd think that Dean had just given him the holy grail.

"I promise that you won't regret this Dean." He promised with a pat to the young man's unhurt arm.

"Whatever, I guess we will have to wait and see."

_"It will all be for the best, you will see that. I promise." Sandeman gathered up his notes, nodding to Dean before starting the meds back up again, Dean already drifting off to never-land before the man even left the room. _


	9. Chapter 9: Monday part ii

_**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! Loved the reviews I got, I'm glad to see there is still interest in this story. As promised here is the next chapter. Only two more to go after this one, I hope this answers a lot of people's questions. I'll be going on vacation but I hope to post another chapter on Wednesday or so. Enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think!_

**Sunshines Apartment, Terminal City  
**Monday  
0630

Alec looked around the room, he had to admit that the group that gathered about Sunshine and Dean was impressive, all it would take was a well placed bomb and all the powerhouses for TC would be dust, pushing those thoughts away he turned back to Dean who looked almost peaceful. It was too bad that it wouldn't last, Alec knew first hand what Manticore was like and whatever they had done to Dean they clearly didn't want any questions asked.

Alec had yet to admit it out loud but the older man was interesting, Alec could see a lot of similarity between them and it wasn't just the normal old ones that everyone saw, he hadn't spend a lot of time with the man but enough to get that he was 'always alright' just like Alec was but he would still need a hand after the shit hit the fan. It was the sound of Sam's phone going off that broke the utter silence in the room.

"Bobby?"Sam asked softly, giving the group a frown he pointed to the door, Alec nodded as he and Jason took stand just inside as Sam stood outside.

"It says what?" Alec had to admit that hearing one side of the conversation was just a pain in the ass but he was trying to give the younger brother some privacy.

"Figures, and no he's kinda busy at the moment." Alec had no problems hearing what came next, he was pretty sure that every transgenic in a hundred foot range heard the angry screaming that came back across the line.

"No, he's safe Bobby, I'm watching over him and you know Dean you can't tell him no." The conversation went back to a normal level, a few more moments and Sam was closing the phone before joining the group once more, Alec and Jason sinking back into their seats as Sam reclaimed his own before speaking up.

"Bobby is sending up the translation. He also found a little bit more." Everyone in the room had questions but Sam was focused on his brother again and it was clear that it was pointless to try and talk to him at the moment.

**Dean's Mind  
**Monday  
0631

_When Dean woke up everything felt different, for one he didn't feel drugged, his arms were free of the restrains and laying over a blanket that hadn't been there before. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright lights, he blinked a few times before the room seemed to come into focus. Monitors beeped around him, a guard and nurse also in the room with him. The nurse making her way over to him having been speaking into a phone._

_"Mr. Winchester? How are you feeling?"_

_"Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded, his mind a little foggy on just what was going on, all he knew was that he didn't feel so much like a prisoner any longer._

_"I'm Nurse Redden, you are in recovery at Manticore. Doctor Sandeman will be along in a minute, it seems like your arm is healing nicely." She commented with a smile as she moved around his bed, marking down a few of the monitor readings on a chart._

_"My arm," he said looking down at what had been a bloody bandaged mess the last time he looked, now was clear skinned and looked untouched. "What the fuck." He said as he lifted his arm up, there was no pain and he felt his eyes widening in shock._

_"Doctor Sandeman is the best in his field, we are just glad that you took so well to the treatment."_

_"Treatment, what treatment!" Dean demanded remembering having agreed to fix his arm but he had thought the crazy old loon had meant a surgery or something like that. The nurse seemed to pause at this and looked up from the clipboard._

_"Doctor Sandeman will be along in a moment, he will explain it all I promise." With that the nurse put the chart away and left Dean alone in the room with the single guard, who was paying as little attention to the teenager as possible. It was a matter of minutes before Sandeman joined them again, dismissing the solider he moved over to Dean's bedside and took the chart to read over it._

_"How are you feeling Dean?"_

_"Pissed."_

_"It does seem to be your default setting," the other man remarked calmly and Dean growled at him wondering if he could snap his neck before someone shot him. _

_"What the fuck did you do to me! That nurse mentioned a treatment, you said you were going to fix my arm, not fuck with me."_

_"I promised to fix you Dean, and that is what I did. I am sorry I had to miss lead you, but if you knew the whole deal you would have never agreed to it and I needed a willing test subject."_

_"I'm not one of your fucking test tube children!"_

_"Of course you aren't, now please settle down Dean. I need to ask you some questions."_

_"Oh go fuck yourself."_

_"Please Dean, this will be much easier if you just cooperate."_

_"I'm sick of cooperating."_

_"I am just trying to make these easy on you."_

_"Yeah, for some reason I don't believe that." The older man sighed and Dean was really getting sick of that sound._

_"I would prefer to not have to restrain you again, will you answer my questions or do we have to take matters to the next step?"_

_"Clearly the next step because I'm not answering any of your questions." The man looked saddened at this and for a split second Dean wished he could take it all back but his father had raised him to be bullheaded, at least when it came to certain things and his survival was one of them._

_"I am really sorry to hear that Dean, but if you are unwilling to cooperate then matters are no longer going to be in my hands."_

_"What does that mean?" He asked as the doctor put the chart down again, one more sad look to Dean before he was leaving the teen alone in the room again. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!" He screamed at the now silent doorway, he growled his frustration. Waiting a whole thirty seconds before he started to pull leads off his chest he wasn't surprised when two guards came rushing back into the room. _

_It took both of their strength to man handle Dean down onto the bed, one of the men holding him in place as best as they could while the other put the restraints back into place. Dean screaming at them the entire time, once his upper body was secured a different nurse from before came in, this time a male who was holding a needle which sat Dean off again, his legs kicking out at them, the guards strapping his lower body down before the nurse could move over to him. Dean felt rather then saw the needle go into his arm, his body relaxing minutes later as whatever drug they gave him hit his bloodstream._

_"Let Lydecker know that the test subject is ready for him." The nurse said, Dean having to hold his eyes open but refusing to fall asleep again. "Its a shame really, Sandeman had such high hopes for this one. He probably won't survive Lydecker."_

_"Fuck you all," Dean muttered his eyes unwilling to focus as the guards moved off and the nurse moved over to Dean, he felt the man pulling his eyelids open and a penlight flashed into his eyes, turning his head away from the light he groaned. "-ck off." He muttered twisting as far away as possible._

_"At least it should be interesting this time, seems like the treatment is finally taking." The nurse stated, Dean still fighting off the desire to sleep but in the end lost as he heard the door opening again._

**Franklin's Hotel, Seattle  
**Monday  
0635

Andy looked over to the still pacing Isaac, she knew that it was pointless to tell him to stop, he really didn't realize he was doing anything. It was just the way his mind worked and as she set up the equipment for the calls they had to make she replied everything that had happened over the past half a day. Coming back to HQ to find Smith gone and this Ames White in his place, well she didn't like it. Something about that guy gave her the creeps and she had informed Smith of this fact as soon as she had found him. It was almost a relief that he had felt the same way, which is what brought them both to this lovely hotel.

Putting the finish touches on the lines she stood up and walked past Isaac into the kitchen, putting on coffee she moved back out to Isaac, a hand coming to his arm and stopping him mid pace. He looked down at her and she smiled softly, nodding over to the computer before turning and heading back into the kitchen to watch the coffee. She heard as Isaac took his seat and placed a few standard calls, checking in and reports. Nothing really out of place and both of them knew just what he was putting off.

They had managed to get a few contact numbers for the transgenic, just no promises if they would work. It wasn't the call that was the problem, it was the answers they could get. The fact that they were going against orders, well that seemed to be the norm for them. They had been making their own rules since special ops. The coffee finished and Andy sat about getting two cups for them, both perfect after years of practice before taking them back into the living room if that was what it could be called, she handed one to Isaac before taking a seat beside him.

"So are we gonna do this?" She asked looking over him as she took a sip of her drink and smiled softly at him letting him know he had her support no matter what.

"We've gone this far, one phone call won't hurt anyone." Was his simple reply and Andy grinned remembering the last time he had a comment similar to that one.

"Curse us why don't ya." She muttered taking the numbers from him, she flipped them over between her fingers, taking a long drink from her cup she sat it aside then pulled the computer closer and typing in the first number. "Here goes nothing, curse or not."

**Dean's mind  
**Monday  
0635

_When Dean woke this time it was unlike the others before, he knew he was still being restrained but the smell. It was the smell that gave it away there was no way that this was the infirmary. Opening his eyes slowly to hold back any bright lights or surprises he opened his eyes to what looked like a basement cell. This was something he was a little more familiar with, looking down his body he realized that the cloth restraints had been replaced with metal but if he forced it he was still able to push against them. His tests were broken as someone came into the room, his attention snapping to them._

_The man was about his father's height and had the stance and air about him of the military. Probably special forces if not something else, Dean licked his lips wondering just what had happened to the doctor, he hadn't seemed to heartbroken that his little pet was being passed off. "So what are you the big bad?" He taunted hoping to see how easy it was to get a rise out of the man. He was surprised when there was no reaction and he just sighed softly and shook his head. _

_The man went about cleaning up the room if that was even possible, the place was a mess and Dean refused to think about what could have left it just so dirty. The door opened again but whoever came into the room was blocked by the brick of a man who had turned to face Dean finally and Dean looked back at them. Eye contact met and held, Dean had looked into scarier things then the man in front of him. The silence seemed to stretch on before the man finally spoke._

_"My name is Colonel Lydecker, you will address me as Sir."_

_"Like hell I will, how about pansy." Dean retorted without a thought he was sick of being chained down, he was sick of not knowing what was happening or how his family was. The open handed slap he received was well worth it. _

_"Sandeman said you would be a hand full. I suppose we will have to start at the top." The man stepped in closer, his far hand reaching for something that because of the straps Dean was unable to see and before he knew it he was waving some type of tool under his nose. "When you disobey I will hold this to your body for three seconds, each time it will be longer."_

_"Fuck you dick-breath." The tazer hitting his skin was more like a tickle, Dean knew just what a tazer could do and this one was set on a low grade, the bastard would have to do a lot better before Dean started to sing for him. At least this was better then rotting away in a cell. He forced a laugh out when the tazer was removed. "That the best you got?"_

_Dean wasn't really sure how long this went on for, the man would demand respect and Dean would give him anything but, hours went by before it would just stop both people leaving, still unable to figure out who the other person was, only to have the entire thing repeat a few hours later. The only thing that finally had Dean saying Sir was the fact that he was dying of thirst and hunger, not to mention he was pretty sure he had bed sores even without the bed. _

_The memories from then seem to get a little foggy, or at least pass quicker. Sandeman and Lydecker watching as he runs the tests they wanted from the start. Working out with creatures he knew thanks to his current location as trans-human. Medical tests, a number of different samples taken from him but always blood. Everyday like they were checking for something, but then there were also the injections. Most of them were fine, but there was the odd one that would burn. Dean was always put in the basement after an injection, his blood would feel like it was on fire and he couldn't stop the screams from tearing out of his throat. _

_Cries for his Father and Sammy, always unanswered as he screamed his throat raw, but he never stopped screaming whimpering when screaming was impossible. New smells, sounds he had never heard before, he could swear at times the air even tasted. These were side effects that didn't have anything to do with the injections, whatever they had done to him was changing him, making him into a monster and he knew why his family didn't come for him. _

_"Wha-wha-what do you want with me?" he gasped out what he had to assume was a week after the surgery and the change. He was back in the infirmary and knew just what was coming next, another injection and he couldn't take another one. There was nothing left to scream for. There wasn't a reply, there never was and he groaned his displeasure, flopping his head back as the tech slid the needle in starting it all over again, but this time, this time was different. Instead of pain only pleasure floated over him and he blinked slowly looking up as the door opened. _

_Sandeman stood in the door way and Dean tipped his head to the side looking him over, he looked a little different, like he didn't belong here. Like he always did he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Dean's bed., making sure they were eye level before talking. Dean hated that someone else had so much control but at the moment the sensation of swimming in his own body was too distracting to comment. _

_"You have done well Dean, you are going home soon, but first I have to tell you something." Dean just turned his head to look at the older man, the words he could voice shinning brightly in his eyes and the older man just chuckled and clasped a hand on his shoulder like they were good friends. "Let me tell you a tale." Dean had been expecting a lot of things but a history story about a crazy demon worshipping cult hadn't been one of them, the fact that his blood was the only thing that could stop them. Well Dean wasn't sure if that was better or worse. _

**Sunshines Apartment, Terminal City  
**Monday  
0640

Dean woke with a start, a few of the others gathered around jumping in shock as he sat up-right. Sunshine dropped her hands from his temples,. Dean still looked a little out of it, shaking his head as if trying to get his thoughts in order, Sam slowly took a step forward. Years of growing up around Dean had taught him to stay out of arms reach, at least until he was fully aware of where and what he was doing.

"Dean?" he called a little unsure, after his memory was gained he hadn't been like this. "Are you okay?"

"A lot of darkness, give him a moment."Sunshine said as she smoothly climbed to her feet, touching a few fingers to his temple before turning back to the others. "He should sleep but he won't. When he is aware you will leave." Then without another word she vanished into one of the side rooms leaving the group to watch Dean. Sam gave his brother a concerned look before moving over and claiming the seat that Sunshine had left and watching his brother.

It was a few minutes before Dean seemed to come back to himself, blinking he looked across to Sam then scrambled to his feet, looking around at the others gathered. He remembered, the pain, the fear, everything that Manticore had done to him, things they would have done to these people for years. He felt sick to his stomach but at least now he knew.

"Dean?" Sam asked again and he looked back at his brother.

"I'm fine Sam, lets go we have work to do," he said without looking at anyone else he pushed up and was out the door before anyone else clued in. A few seconds later the rest of the group was following Dean who was setting a quick pace, like he was trying to get away from the memories he had just found.

They walked silently as they headed out of the X0 controlled area, once they were back into the main part of Terminal City both Jason and Jamie seemed to disappear from site which only left the brothers and Max and Alec. The four of them headed back towards Terminal City, the early hour leaving only a few people going about. Dean was in his own world and refused to talk to anyone, the other three having small conversations as they moved towards command. They had found a stock pile of salt and the guards were already laying it around the perimeter.

Buildings were also being lined, just the doors for the moment wanting to make sure that protection was given on a massive scale before going in on a more personal scale. Sam was impressed with the speed that the group had managed to get what they had needed, he shouldn't be after all but at the same time the young adults were impressive. He just hoped that his brother would get back to his talkative self, like staying out of arm length Sam had also learnt that when Dean was silent, that was when you should worry.

**Military HQ, Outside Terminal City  
**Monday  
0700

White hung up the phone as the squad leader came into the small trailer, Ames couldn't wait for this attack to take place it would at least be able to get him out of this horrible town quicker. The fact that their god herself had come to take care of the problem, well it would at least free him up to take out 452, the bitch had what was coming, it was well over due.

"We will attack the transgenics at five minutes past ten. No sooner no later, perfection is required, we will be having a very special guest."

"I will make sure that the others know."

"Good, once you have let them know I want you to get as much intel as possible, I want to know where 452 and 494 are before the attack."

"Of course sir." The man paused waiting for further instruction before White just waved him on his way and turned back to the computer screen in front of him. His press release was still going strong, even the larger cities outside of Seattle had picked it up and was running with it. He grinned, everything was going as planned. In less then three hours the only threat to the familiars left on this planet would be over and they could get back down to business. Today was going to be a good day.

**Franklin's Hotel, Seattle  
**Monday  
0700

Isaac was sick of the run around, all the numbers they had managed to get their hands on had been either disconnected or useless. Andy was on the phone trying some of her less legal contacts, they were hoping that one of them would be able to find a good number, but as the contacts shorten the hope started to shrink. Isaac knew the moment when she had reached the end of her list as the phone she had been talking on found itself implanted in the wall.

"No luck then?" Isaac asked with a soft chuckle and Andy shot him a glare, "I know, I know," he said not wanting her wraith turned on him. Just as Andy opened her mouth to comment there was a knock on the door. At the sound both of them pulled out their weapons, pointing them at the door. Nodding once Andy went to the right, allowing Isaac to open the door while she kept her sights on the door, weapon at the ready. Isaac held up three fingers, slowly counting down on his hand before opening the door.

The small man from just the day before was at the door, Andy's eyes narrowed but the gun stayed pointed at his head. "What do you want?" She demanded as Isaac opened the door, waving for her to stand down, frowning as she did so Isaac took over.

"Did White send you?"

"No, I actually-um-do you think I could come in?"

"Depends on why you are here." Isaac said as Andy moved back into the room, clearing the paperwork and computers of anything that could be used against them.

"I'm here because I think you can help me. Also I'm here with information that you have been looking for."

Isaac raised his eyebrow at this before stepping aside and letting the other man into the room, at the very least he would take some of the tension out of the room that had been growing since the first failed attempted at contact.

"Thank you," the young twitchy man said as he looked over his shoulder before moving into the room, standing in the middle of the living area. Isaac scanned the street before closing the door, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but it never hurt to double check.

"So, what's this information?"

"First I want your protection, the military's."

Andy and Isaac shared a look, Andy just reply with a shrug figuring that either way it didn't matter. "Tell us what you have and we will go from there." Andy said as she took a seat, putting her gun on the table and crossing her legs. Isaac moved across the room and took a seat of his own across from her, they watched as the man paced slightly before finally speaking up.

"I've been working for White for a while now, things have been odd for a while but I think something more is going on. He seems to be taking commands from someone outside of the agency, I'm starting to worry about what could happen. Which is why I'm here with a number for the Transgenics, if White isn't willing to see what's in front of him then maybe its time that I change who I work for."

Isaac looked over at Andy, knowing that she could read people much better then himself, waiting for her to give him any sign that something was amiss. When she waved him on Isaac finally let himself smile and turned to look at the young man. "If that number works then you have your protection."

**Command Centre, Terminal City  
**Monday  
0700

Dix looked up from the fax machine, the revised translations coming in just as Max and the others came back. At least it saved him a trip of trying to locate everyone. He smiled at Dean as they walked closer, "hey guys just in ti-" He trailed off as Dean blew past him and the others gathered hiding straight past them to Alec's office. The door slamming behind him, Dix turned at the others as they came to a stop.

"Something I said?"

"No, he just came back from seeing Sunshine." Max said shooting a concerned looks over at the now closed door, wincing as the anger didn't stop at the door. She looked over to Alec who only shrugged before turning back to Dix.

"Was thinking about re-decorating anyway. So Dix, what do you got for us?"

"The fax from Bobby came in," the trans-human stated happy with something else to focus on. "It seems that Logan did get a few things wrong, the norm-" He looked at Sam, shooting him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bobby also managed to decode some of the other symbols that Logan couldn't figure out." He handed the paperwork over to Sam who had his hand out ready for it, he had been briefed a little about it, they weren't really sure who it was about but Sam had a feeling it was either himself or Dean.

"Looks like a badly written fortune cookie." Alec said reading the paper from Sam's side.

"Yeah, most Minoan looks like that," Sam said looking at Max, "well on the upside I don't think this is about you."

"Then why was it showing up on my skin?"

"Pre-planning," came the response from Dean as he reopened Alec's door, what they could see of the room behind him was a mess.

"What do you mean?" Max demanded and Alec chuckled softly knowing just how much Maxie hated being out of the loop.

"Sandeman, he had a plan."

"And just what do you know about it?" Max asked, hand on her hip and glare in place. She knew that he had just got a lot put on his plate but at the same time she wasn't up for twenty questions with a half human.

"I know what it was, because he told me before Manticore let me go." This left the room silent, even those transgenics and trans-humans in the background stopped what they were doing. Silence filled the room and Dean just smirked and opened his eyes wide, "meet the reason why the familiars want to kill you."

"Dean what are you talking about?" Sam asked taking a step forward, worried for his brother.

"They used my blood to give the transgenics the cure to their big bad end game." Sam went back to the files, reading them as quickly as possible as his brother continued to speak. "Made sure they couldn't wipe out the planet, then send me home to learn about killing demons. Sandeman knew what was really happening with the familiars and knew that the 'god' they were worshipping was-"

"A demon." Sam finished for his brother and everyone was staring at the two bothers.

"We have a lot of work to do." Dean growled finally which prompted them all back to work, Dean moved over to join the small group that had gathered around Dix's desk. "We really need that paint Joshua promised us, we need to get some protection up and going." He turned to Sam, "we should also call Bobby and see what he has on the demon."

**Unknown Location  
**Monday  
0730

Lilith was laying silently, the shell of a body she was in laying dead as a rock on the bed she had taken. Her mind no longer confined by the shell as she let herself surf along the time-line, trying to sort out the best way to win the fight she was walking into. The only problem was the time-line, it was out of order, too many things were changing. New people joining the line, nothing was solid anymore, at least nothing that was suppose to happen.

Opening her eyes Lilith propped herself up and looked around the room, things were changing and nothing was set in stone anymore, she wondered if she should leave now for Terminal City but they didn't know her plan of attack, at least not yet. Pushing up from the bed she rolled her neck, enjoying the sound of the cracking before moving into the hall. It was silent and empty, having a 'God' around would do that.

Finding her way to the weak Wo'qan Cu'up she leaned in the doorway as the woman sat in the middle of her own downgraded room meditating, it wouldn't do much good since Lilith no longer needed an in-between.

"I need you to get your best two marksmen, I have two targets that need to be dealt with."

"Of course, right away who am I sending them for?"

"Isaac Smith and Adrienne Mannor."

**Bobby's Auto Savalge, South Dakota  
**Monday  
0730

Rubbing his eyes Bobby reached for his coffee mug, he had been woken at an un-godly hour. Dean needing help and he could never turn that boy down. Which is why he was on his seventh cup of coffee and still researching, the Winchester's always knew how to pick them, if it wasn't an unknown able demon then they were jumping feet first into trouble, this time they had landed smack dab in the middle of a show down that had been happening since the beginning of time.

Slamming the book he had been reading shut he pushed out of his chair and went to the kitchen to re-fill his mug before reclaiming his seat. Picking up a different book he started flipping through it trying to find reference to the demon that was mentioned in the writing that Dean had faxed to him. It was about mid-book that he finally found something, something he would have prefered to have left hidden.

"Oh you Ijdots." He muttered, knowing just what demon they were dealing with now he moved over to gather a few other books trying to find the correct spell to send the demon back to the pit. Two books and the end of his cup of coffee brought a phone call, which he welcomed at the moment. Picking it up without looking at the ID he greeted them with his number business jingle.

"Bobby its me," Dean's voice came across the line, and he wasn't shocked.

"You boys picked a good one."

"Don't I always."

"Figured it would have been you," Bobby said with a snort before gathering his books up and flipping open to the marked pages. "This demon that this cult is working for, she's bad news."

"Yeah, I know." This gave Bobby pause and he turned his full attention to the young hunter on his phone.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember a few years ago when I disappeared."

"Yeah, your father was worried sick, called everyone and anyone he could think of."

"Yeah, seems like I took a little vacation thanks to Manticore, the man behind the plan knew just was happening, figured that he'd splice a little extra DNA into me, take some of mine to share with the world and you know have a good old time."

"What are you talking about boy!"

"The demon is Lilith right?"

"Yes." Bobby said now really getting freaked out and muttered 'christo' over the phone line. A chuckle was the only reply, not the phone dropping like Bobby had thought.

"I'm not possessed Bobby, just had a memory upgrade. I need to know if you have anything that can help us."

"I found a few things, I can send them over to you."

"We are waiting," there was a long pause then a sigh and Bobby thought he heard Sam in the background. "Yeah also, if you could get the word out to the hunters, anyone that can help out. I'm pretty sure this will be coming to a point soon and we could use all the help we could get."

"Yeah I'll see what I can do but Dean-hunters aren't sure where they all fall on the transgenic matter."

"Yeah but they know how they feel about demons, tell them whatever you have to tell them to get them here. I'll deal with them after that."

"Okay, I will Dean-and Dean."

"Yeah Bobby," he smiled softly remembering the young child that had once upon a time called him Uncle.

"Be careful."

"Always." Hanging up the phone Bobby rubbed his face before going to get another cup of coffee, he had some phone calls to make.

**Command Centre, Terminal City  
**Monday  
0735

Sam watched from the sidelines as Dean talked to Bobby, he wasn't sure of what to think of what they had found out. His brother, saviour of the world against a crazy cult and demon plan. The fact that Winchester DNA was in ever single person in this tiny city, well that was just overwhelming and now wasn't the time to think about it. What he really wanted was just a couple hours alone with his brother, but the entire city was in re-enforcement mode. Thanks to his father both of the Winchester boys were moving right along with the city but still it wasn't what he wanted to be doing.

He heard a phone ringing on one of the far desks but let himself stay focused on the blue prints of the buildings that were now in use by the transgenics. It was a lot of ground to cover, as a group they had managed to spread out yet they were still pretty cramped. Most spots they were clearing had was for almost normal everyday things that you just take for granted. Only about a quarter of the area was used for housing or high population.

"Uh Max, you got a phone call," an unknown transgenic said from the phone that had been ringing earlier. Sam looked up at Max, she looked a little surprised that she was getting a call, Alec looked the same way, it was weird to see that look on his brothers face. It wasn't very often that he saw it, at least now a days.

"Who is it?" she asked as she moved over taking the phone from him, covering the mouth piece and both Alec and Sam followed her over. Sam taking a quick look over to his brother who was still chatting with Bobby.

"Says that they are with the military, claims to be General Smith from earlier today." Sam watched as a small frown came onto Max's face and she nodded waving the trasngenic off before looking at Alec. "We should take this together and in private."Alec nodded, "your office, mines a little bit of a disaster zone." She nodded in agreement and Sam watched as they transfered the call and headed to Max's office closing the door behind them. His brother moving over to stand beside him.

"What's going on?"

"Phone call," Sam asked his brother, Dean looking around and shrugging.

"Got all the access points figured out?"

"I think so, wanna take a look," Sam asked moving back over the blueprints, Dean joining him this time.

"Yeah sure, I just hope that Josh will have enough paint."

**Franklin's Hotel, Seatle  
**Monday  
0730

"It's ringing," Andy announced, putting the now secure phone on speaker phone. Isaac moved over, perching on the arm of his second in command's chair. The phone rang a few more times before it was finally picked up.

"Ditch here, what's happening?"

"I'm looking for Max," Smith said clearly his eyes on Otto who was on the other side of the room.

"And who are you?" Came a deadly reply, Isaac knew these weren't people to toy with. They had been trained from birth as soldiers, he respected that. He had gotten some files, missions and medical reports on some of the more important transgenics. They had all lead interesting lives, there was no doubt about that.

"I'm General Isaac Smith, some things have been happening on this side of the wire and I was hoping to compare notes with her." He said knowing that the truth would be the best way to actually talk to her, or anyone of importance.

"Yeah, okay buddy. I'll get her for ya. Can't make any promises if she'll talk to ya." The young man said before they were placed on hold.

"What do you think?" he asked Andy after putting their phone on mute.

"Seems, real enough. Find out in a second." She said her eyes not leaving the phone waiting for someone to talk from the other end. It was a few minutes before the phone was taken off hold, Andy reaching out and un-muted the phone.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Came a female voice and Andy nodded, she had been the one talking to them from the start.

"If this is Max then yes, I'm General Isaac White, I have Major Mannor with me also. We were hoping we could speak with you."

"Well I'm listening."

"As you might now," Isaac started knowing he would have to get right down to business. "Special Agent Ames White has taken control of the military, while normally that wouldn't push me towards treason. The fact that he is replacing good men, men I have know for years is why I am calling. The people he are calling in, I don't know who or where they are coming from. I want to know just what is going on out here."

Silence rang over the phone lines for a good long moment before a male spoke up. "They are what we are calling Familiars. They are a breeding cult, if you can believe us. Been around a long time, planning some bad things but need to get rid of us first."

"What prove to you have?"

"Other then blood tests and first hand combat with them. They can hold their own against us, that should speak levels to you." The man promised them and Isaac felt his jaw twitch at that, he had seen some of the footage of transgenic fights and he knew that the man was correct.

There was a deep sigh from the female, named Max and Isaac had to guess that this was the man that had been with her the other day. The one that had been shot. He couldn't be shocked that he was up and about already. It would also make him 494 who Isaac had read up on. Just 21 and already a seasoned veteran.

"Believe us or not, its the truth and they are going to attack the city and kill us. We wanted peace, we just want to live our lifes." Max said softly over the phone and Andy and Isaac shared a look, both of them could understand that.

"It is unlikely that we will be having another peace meeting while White is in command, what do you wish for us to do?" Andy asked speaking up and again there was silence from the other line.

"Fight with us when the time comes," Max said slowly and softly, both Isaac and Andy pulled back a little from the phone. It was asking a lot but really if what they were saying is true.

"We will have to check a few things out. We will get back to you." Andy said before reaching out and hanging the phone up.

"Looks like we have to do a little undercover work." He said looking over to Otto before back to Andy, "lets head back to the military outpost, I want a blood sample."

"Are you really going to believe that?" Andy asked looking sceptical at the very least.

"Can't hurt to check, after all our day job as of yesterday was keeping an eye on genetically empowered soldiers, who am I to question possibility."

"You are so going to get me shoot again."

"Oh come on, there isn't any fun if there is no risk." He teased as Andy grumbled at him moving off into the hotel to get ready for the trip back over. He looked over to Otto wondering just what to do with the man, "I guess I promised you protection." He said finally picking up his cell phone, he still had a number of trust worthy contacts, he'd leave the man with them for the time being. At least until it was all sorted out.


	10. Chapter 10: Monday part iii

_**Author's Note: Hello readers! Once more I would like to thank everyone that left a review for me. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, sorry for the delay but I was on vacation. Only one more to go after this one and the story is done so I hope you are strapped in and ready! I hope to hear what you think and enjoy!**_

**Command Centre, Terminal City  
**Monday

0745

"So Dix, hows it going?"

"Slow, did you want to help out?" The computer-savvy trans-human asked Dean, who was looking horribly bored just sitting and waiting.

"Sure, what do you need help with." Dix smiled at the half human as he handed over a computer switch board.

"Check the connections, any that need to be replaced then go crazy." He said pointing to the table set up next to them with extra parts.

"Very cool," Dean said as he let himself get drawn into the mindless pursuit of fixing something. Max and Alec were still behind closed doors and there wasn't much else to do but wait, and Dean wasn't so good at the waiting thing. Specially when he had thoughts that he didn't want to think about, letting his mind focus on the work in front of him be didn't notice that Max and Alec had rejoined the world, now talking with the man that had answered the phone.

The room jumped to action, orders clear without speaking, runners already doing their work and making their way out of the building. Sam moved over to the pair as they finished speaking with Ditch, he could feel the tension coming off the two and smiled as he joined them.

"Something happening that we can help with?"

Max nodded to Alec and he smirked as he walked off, moving over to where Dean was leaving the two of them alone for the time being. Sam waiting silently as she seemed to pull herself together.

"We just got off the phone with the military commanders, or at least who had been in control until White took control from them. They seem to sense that something is going on, it sounds like they are building an army of familiars for some reason." She filled him in, rubbing her arms slightly as they moved towards the others, a few of the council members slowly finding their ways into the command centre and finding their spots.

"So how long until we can start sending?" She asked, joining Dix and the two look alikes, Dean and Dix both head down in work, Alec looking deadly bored.

"At least another two hours, there was a little bit more work then we were guessing."Dix said as he passed a screw driver over to Dean before looking up at Max. "We will be ready to start the broadcast probably around ten or so. Maybe a little later if we run into a problem."

"Good, get a few more of the techies on it, we have more then enough man power already to do the rest. This is our first priority."

"Sure then, I'll call Luke and a couple others in." Dix assured her before turning back to work.

"Dean, we are gonna need you and your brother. If we can tear you away from the toys." Max said with a smirk to Sam before pointing over to where the council was gathering before she and Alec moved over, letting the brothers follow.

"So what is so important?" Jason asked as the four of them joined the members that where gathered, a few missing as they were working on jobs that couldn't be left unmanned, they would be filled in as soon as possible.

"Jason," came a warning tone from Jamie and the twins just glared at one another arms crossed emotions flickering across their faces.

"General Smith contacted us, they were interested in hearing our theories of what was happening on the other side of the wall. It seems like the familiars are bring in an army to replace the normal one, seems like there is an attack on the way, we have to be ready. It's also been brought to our attention that there might be supernatural problems brewing."

Alec took over at this point letting Max take a moment to let everything sink in, "we already have a number of plans in place, we should start to get ready for a battle and also need to make sure the salt is laid and start painting the protection circles that Dean and Sam have given to us. They are also going to be blessing some water for us, we need to find bottles and such to carry it around and make sure that everyone gets some."

The group sorted out the details of the fight, positions and commands making sure that everyone was clear on what would be happening before they parted ways making sure the news and plans were given to all of the members of the city. Sam and Dean watched from the sidelines, it really was amazing to see them work as a team. The government might not have had this planned when they were created but it was what they were made for.

Sam found himself watching Max as she spoke with the twins, he knew what they could do and why they were respected, Sam had to admit that he respected them also. They didn't have to but they stuck around and helped protect the city when it was still too young to do so for itself. He didn't see his brother's hand until after it slapped him upside the back of his head. Glaring he snapped his head to the left and gave his brother a bitch face.

"What?"

"Stop staring man, you are gonna creep her out." Dean said with a snort and pushed his brother over to a far seat and handing him some salt and shot-gun shells. "Help me out," he grumbled spinning a chair around and sitting down into it before starting to load the shells. Since the Winchesters had figured out how easy it was to use the salt gun shells they had perfected making the ammo and could probably do it in their sleep.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam said trying to keep himself from looking across the room, the kiss from the day before still playing in his mind. He shouldn't really be thinking about it, Jessica had only passed away a week or so ago and he already was looking at someone else. He felt wrong by just doing it.

"You dig her, its cool Sammy, it doesn't look like she's attached but you are doing weird stalking thing." Dean said rolling his shoulders before looking up at his brother. "You do know that its not wrong to like someone, specially someone like that." Dean said looking over and giving Max a once over that almost had Sam slapping his brother.

"Drop it Dean," Sam growled at him as he started to fill the shotgun shells but not before shooting his brother one final bitch face.

"Fine you little bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean chuckled and just rolled his eyes, "lets get this done we still have more work to do."

**Military Outpost, Outside Terminal City  
**Monday  
0800

Smith and Mannor pulled up to the military outpost, stopping just outside the gates. There were a lot of men wondering about, it was clear that most of the old command didn't have a single thing to do. Neither of them liked this fact very much. They rolled up to the gates and flashed their IDs, quickly being waved through. Pulling the car into the main parking area they doubled checked to make sense they had everything they needed. Andy pulled her hair up into a ponytail, still dressed in civies for the moment.

"You go and get the medic and I'll meet you in the portable lab." She said quickly leaving the car, Isaac watching her as she walked off, chuckling to himself when some of the soldiers started checking her out until they realized just who she was. Letting himself out of the car he straightened his uniform before heading off to find the unit's medic.

Andy strolled down the open street, they had cleared a two block out around the entire city, it left a lot of open ground, but at the moment that didn't matter. She had a mission and nothing was going to stop her, as she approached headquarters the familiar faces of men under their command was gone, the men and women that she met she had never seen before, it unnerved her.

Stopping in front of a door that less then a day ago she would have just pushed open she found herself knocking before opening the door and taking a step inside. Her eyes scanning the room, White was here and so was two large goons. They looked like bouncers from a night club rather then military men, Andy wrinkled her nose, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me stopping in, I was wondering if we could possibly talk; alone."

White looked up from the computer, she could almost sense the dislike he was sending her way, she left the smile in place hoping that she could get close enough to him that it wouldn't draw attention when she took a sample. The two goons made it a little harder, but hopefully they wouldn't be staying.

"I don't believe we have anything to talk about." Came the cold reply and Andy shrugged as she moved into the room, her fingers running over the desk and files on them, glancing at anything new. She made her way over to White, leaning into the desk beside him, looking down at him as he lent back in the chair.

"I have to disagree, but if you really feel the need for protection then the others can stay," this seemed to strike the right nerve and Andy smirked a little as he motioned for the goons to take their leave, crossing her arms over her chest she waited until they were gone. Letting her hands drop a small knife dropping into her hand, it shouldn't even hurt the blade was sharp enough, it would also take enough blood for testing. She just had to time it right.

"What is it that you think we have to talk about?"

"You plans, and just what you are doing to my men."

"They are just not what is needed to deal with the transgenic threat."

"They came to us wanting peace, you got this command because of them trying to protect their homes. Now you are going to attack them? Seems a little iffy to me."

"Which is perhaps why you and your commanding office was removed, now unless you wish for me to report you I believe its time for you to leave." White advised her, standing up and reaching out to take her by the arm to lead her out. Andy used it as an opening and twisted her arm away and using the knife to cut under his arm, hoping that if he did end up bleeding a large amount the dark cloth would cover it for the time being.

He gave no reaction to the cut, but did grab her by the arm, "you are leaving now."

"Whatever, I can let myself out." She said once more shrugging out of his hold before turning around and leaving the two goons just outside the door and she raised her eyebrows at them before making her way back out of the now unfamiliar area. Her ponytail swayed as she made her way quickly to the portable lab, when she opened the door Isaac and the medic Whitmore was there.

"Did you get it."

"Of course I did, what do you take me for." She said handing over the knife that had the man's blood. "Didn't even notice it." She stated as Whitmore took the knife and worked on taking a sample off of it, then turning around to run some of the normal tests on it.

"So what do we got?" She asked taking a seat after closing the door and joining the boys at the lab table, Whitmore already looking at the sample with a scope.

"I'm not sure yet."

**Command Centre, Terminal City  
**Monday  
0800

Sam watched his brother, he was worried for him, he was pretty sure that he hadn't slept at all last night and then on top of that had his memories and brain working on overload all day. Frowning Sam sent a look across the room to Max who was talking about if they should use what little explosives they had in the prep work.

While Dean was putting on a good show Sam could see that he was running on empty. Pushing up out of his seat he moved over to his brother. Sitting on his right he was glad to see when Max and Joshua joined him a second later, Joshua sitting on his other side and Max in front of him.

"Dean, I think you should get some rest."

"I'm good." He grumbled not looking up from the tech he was working on for the broadcast.

"Dude needs to sleep, needs rest. Only part transgenic, not good for you."

"I said I'm fine." Dean growled at them and Sam bit his lip looking over at Max, Sam knew that the problem was the memories, and he could tell by the look Max was giving his brother she had figured along the same lines.

"Will you please just get two hours sleep while we get everything ready, it won't kill you." Sam pleaded and Dean turned his tired eyes to his brother, puppy-dog eyes already turned on and Dean silently cursed his brother.

"I'm-" Dean started before stopping himself, he was really took tired for a fight right now. He licked his lips and then nodded, "fine but I'm not leaving the command." He said as he pushed to his feet leaving the group stunned as he moved back over to Alec's office which he had trashed earlier and disappeared into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"That was almost too easy." Sam said shooting his brother a concerned look.

"Do not worry," Jamie said as she joined the small group looking over to Alec's office. "It is the effects that Sunshine has on people, it is draining to say the least."

"Yeah I guess."Sam said still looking at the closed door.

"Come on Sam, we still have work to do." Max reminded him standing up before pulling Sam to his feet also.

**Portable Medical Lab, Military Outpost  
**Monday  
0830

"So what are we looking at?" Andy asked looking at the papers that Whitmore had handed to them. The medic might understand what they meant but it was just mumble jumble to the two military commanders.

"The sample, its not human."

"Transgenic?" Smith asked looking up for a second, wondering if they had been lied to.

"No, something else."

"Something else what?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow looking back down at the papers she had in her hands.

"I really don't know. This is unlike anything I have ever come across, but if I had to guess I'd say that they would be close to a transgenic in strength and speed. Along with endurance." Whitmore advised them before turning back to his machines, the officers sensed that the conversation was over. Thanking him for his help they left both of them coming to a stop just outside of the lab.

"So they were telling the truth." Andy said, her tone betraying her surprise with that fact.

"Yeah they were, looks like we have to make a choice."

"I guess so." She said meeting his eyes both of them already knowing what they have to do.

**Unknown Location  
**Monday  
0900

The courtyard was silent when Lilith walked out the main doors of the house, it seemed that everyone in the building had learnt of what had become of Ankon, and just who was in her body now. Lilith had to admit that she enjoyed the smell of terror that rolled off the people that had been collected to see them off. She moved towards her Wo'qan Wu'up, "is everything in place?" She demanded to know as she came to a stop beside the car they had brought around for her.

"Yes ma'am. Our shooters are tracking down the targets as we speak, White is commanding the army we have gathered and will await for your signal. As you said everything is falling into place."

"I am a God Wu'qan did you ever doubt me?"

"Never Ma'am; its just..."

"What?"

"There have been reports that the transgenics are getting ready for our attack. Some of our spies have reported a lot of movement and prep."

"It is not for us to worry about, I have not see that this will effect our plan. Now you will take us to the military outpost so that I can speak with this Ames White before the attack." She said slipping into the car, the door closing behind her before it pulled out leaving Wu'qan Wu'up and the others behind. the Wu'qan licked her lips and waved at one of her servants. A few moments she was also leaving, her car following that of Liliths.

**Military HQ, Outside of Command Centre  
**Monday  
0945

White was silent, bowed before his God. He knew the day would come when Lilith would walk among them again. His father had spoken about it before he left, the words he had spoken had excited Ames as a child. Lilith promised to destroy everything that was below herself, starting with the transgenic and moving onto the humans. The idea alone had been fabulous to Ames, being able to take part in it, well that was ten times better.

"Ames White, my loyal servant," purred the body that Lilith was in, a servant yes but still one of their kind. He just knew that there were better vessels for their one true god to be in.

"Yes my Mistress, I am yours to command." He said his head unmoved on the floor, his hands pressing into the floor beside himself, he didn't want to disappoint her and knew that a single movement was sometimes all that was needed.

"Oh I know, but it is so nice to hear that. Stand Ames Sandeman." She demanded using his birth name, if it had been any one else he would have corrected her. Instead he climbed to his feet, silent as she walked around him, her eyes scanning over him and he almost felt a shiver of fear run over him.

"I do wish that you had the body to support my power." She said with a soft sigh, shaking her head before dropping her hands to her side. "Instead I am left with this child, not that she isn't useful." She licked her lips, Ames felt his head being raised so their eyes could meet. "Instead of being my vessel you will have a much more important task." She said her eyes a pure White and Ames had to drop his head unable to stare into her eyes.

"Anything you command my Mistress."

Lilith smiled wildly and chuckled softly patting him on the shoulder. "That is what I like to hear," she purred again claiming a chair before filling White in on just what she needed him for.

**Alec's Office, Terminal City  
**Monday  
0958

_The streets of Terminal City was empty, the fact that Dean couldn't see anyone around was far too eerie for his liking. Walking down the now semi-familiar streets he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, pulling a gun out he made his way towards the command centre hoping if anyone was around then they would be there._

_"You know this is all pointless." A voice called to him from the darkness and he stopped, the safety clicking off his gun as he pointed it into the darkness._

_"Who's there?" He demanded and his own laughter was the only response he was given, he shuddered and spun around trying to pin point where it was coming from._

_"There is no way to protect them all, some of them are going to die and you can't stop that." The voice said again, but the hiding was clearly over as he was greeted with himself._

_"Alec?"_

_"No Dean, I'm you. The you that was hidden for so many years but I'm you."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Pretty much what you want but I also need you to wake up."_

_"Wake up? Am I dreaming?"_

_"I suppose, the familiars are coming. They are coming now, you aren't ready to fight them but you have to wake up and do what you can."_

_"What go can I do?"_

_"Focus on what you know," his double replied with a wink and an all knowing smirk. "But you have to wake up NOW!" _

Dean grunted as he rolled off the small cot and directly onto the floor. Blinking he twisted around and looked down at his watch, it was 10 in the morning, which gave him about two hours and also meant that the broadcast should be ready. Shaking off his dream as much as possible he moved out to the command center once more.

A few people greeting him as he walked over towards Alec and Sam who were sitting beside Dix, yawning Dean plopped himself down and looked around at them still rubbing his eyes.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked him, concern leaking into his tone and Dean sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Just had some pretty weird dreams." He commented still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the three gathered all shooting each other concerned looks before turning back to Dean.

"Like what?"

Dean was about to reply before the main doors where pushed in and one of the scouts from the wall burst in, everyone jumping to their feet. Alec and Dean moving over to grab the boy just before he fell to his knees.

"Twitch!" A female called from the side and soon found herself beside Dean holding his hand, blood was pouring out of the head wound and Alec was checking him over as Dean shook him slightly.

"Kid, who did this?"

"A girl, just a girl. She tore her way in, walked right over the salt and started to tear through the lines. Holding her in place, they sent me to get help." He gasped in between his grunts of pain. Dean looked over at Sam and nodded before smirking at Alec.

"Would you believe that I dreamt about this." He said as he pushed to his feet, medical support coming to the boys aid as Dean and Alec let themselves be pushed away from him, Sam joining them at their side.

"Sounds like a demon, other then the walking over salt part."

"Well I guess its time we go and check it out." Dean said clapping his hand and grabbing up a shotgun as he made his way towards the main door.

"Dix, get word to Max and Mole. Tell them to meet us there if they aren't already." Alec called as he and Sam scrambled after Dean.

**Military Outpost, Outside Terminal City**  
Monday  
1000

Andy and Isaac were trying to stay out of the familiar's way, they made rounds with their men. Checking in with them, and making sure that everything was running smoothly, outside of a few issues with the new men it seemed like everything was in order. Telling their men to be ready for anything they had started to round the buildings, checking out all the entrance points and familiars that had encircled the city. They found that there was a light formation already formed for an attack. Sharing a look the two of them moved out of the darkened alley way and back towards their men.

Well over half way back was when the attack came, two men dropped down from a near by building, Andy seeing them first reacted like she had been trained, without thinking and pushed Isaac down a side alley as a gun was fired off, the first shot going wild, another snap and Isaac could hear this one impact a body and knew that Andy was hit. Pulling his gun out he looked out into the alleyway, Andy was holding her lower stomach, blood already seeping around her hand, her own gun in hand and pointed at the two men that attacked her.

"Shoot one more time and I drop you like dirt." She growled at them both and Isaac grinned watching the two men share a look, they seemed a little confused on just why their target was still standing when she clearly should be screaming in pain. The taller of the two made a move, his finger tightening around the gun and he heard Andy's weapon fire in response, a bullet hole appearing between the other man's eyes. Isaac moved out of the alleyway, gun also drawn and moved over to Andy, gun pointed directly at the last man standing.

"You okay?" He asked her as he moved towards her, not willing to take his eyes off the other shooter.

"I've been shot...again. I've been better." She grunted out as she moved backwards, using a nearby wall to keep her balance and stay on her feet.

"Yeah well if you would stop playing hero maybe you wouldn't be shot." Isaac said keeping his gun trained on the other man he made his approach to him, as he closed in the other man made his move, a roundhouse kick flying at his head, ducking under it Isaac used his height to close to space between them so it couldn't be tossed at him again, a quick uppercut to the man's chin, which left Isaac's hand aching but didn't seem to have much effect on the other man. He grunted as they launched into quick work of hand to hand, the two of them dancing around each other, the shooter wasn't even trying to block Isaac's punches as they landed and he already felt himself lagging as the man he was facing off against seem to be full of energy yet.

There was another gun shot in the alley and both fighting men stopped to look over their shoulders, Andy who looked a little too pale for her own good was standing then gun pointed up in the air. She forced a smirk onto her face when she finally had their attention reaming the gun down towards them.

"Glad I caught you attention, not that I don't mind watching you two going at it and all but we have better things to do. So you can either come with us all nice like and be our prisoner or I'm gonna drop you like your partner." Andy said as Isaac stepped out of her way. The shooter didn't have to think about his answer and there was one final gun shot from Andy as the man charged her, another hole right between the eyes as he fell face first onto the pavement.

"They always take the hard way." She said with a snort and then a gasp of pain as she slid down the wall, Isaac moved over to her, removing her hand and looking the wound over.

"I'm gonna buy you a giant bubble to live in." He said with a shake of his head as he pulled out a radio and requested medical support.

"Why, it would just get shot." She teased him with a wink as she recovered her wound, they sat in silence for a moment before what could only be described as a battle cry rose up over to morning air. "What the fuck-" Andy hissed waving at Isaac to help her onto her feet, pulling her up he wrapped his arm around her stomach, he knew it was a bad idea to move her but either he could help or she'd do it herself. They made their way out of the darkened alleyway, watching as the new familiar military rushed the walls of TC, leaping over the gate with ease.

"FUBAR." Isaac groaned watching as what had to be a hundred super soldiers jumped the line.

"We need to help," Andy grunted as she pulled on his arm and pointed back towards their own men and Isaac licked his lips knowing that she was correct.

"No, I need to help, you are going to see Whitmore again, I'm sure he'd love to see you." Isaac replied before pulling her closer and making their way towards their men and medical help.

**Main Gate, Terminal City  
**Monday  
1005

Max and Mole had been looking over the blueprints for Terminal City when the attack came, the fact they were in the front lines suddenly was a shock to the system to say the least, but years of practice made them both commanders for a reason. A few seconds after the first attack orders were being issued from both of them, a runner taking off to find more people to support the line. After making sure their orders where being followed they both launched themselves into the battle. Mole's shotgun firing the now non-lethal rounds of salt which seemed to get complaints from the familiars.

Max unwilling to even use a gun that was non-lethal was using her hands as she battled the familiars with others around her. Their skills finally being put to use as wave after wave of transgenic made their way over the wall, Max keep an eye on her surroundings as she danced with the Familiars. Gun fire started up as the fighting started to spread out and then she heard the city alarm start and sighed in relief, at least everyone inside the city would know what was coming and be ready for it. Keeping this in the back of her mind she stopped a blow to the side of her face and snapped the femur bone in two places with a blow of her own.

Already moving on she kept the fight up, pushing the familiars back as much as possible, more and more Transgenics made their way to the front line, but there were far too many familiars. Unwilling to give up the line Max made a few hand signals and as a group the transgenic started to retreat back. They had to regroup and get the upper hand again, Max just wished they had more time their defensive fall backs weren't completely in place yet.

**West Gate, Terminal City  
**Monday  
1008

Dean was the first one on the scene, Alec and Sam sliding to a stop behind him as they took in the small little girl that was dancing around the transgenics below, a lot of them where injured, Dean could even see two that she had just snapped their necks before tossing them aside, Dean took a deep breath his anger starting to float to the surface, he had pushed it away because he knew he was too angry to think clear, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted this bitch dead and would do whatever it took.

After taking in the complete area around them Dean started down, Alec and Sam taking up positions on either side of him and he stopped turning to Sam, "Sammy I need you to go and find Max and the others make sure they are safe and check for demons." He said not wanting his brother in this fight, he might not be human but that didn't make it possible to face off against a demon like this, Dean shouldn't even be doing so.

"Dean-" Sam started to counter before his brother shot him the look, the look that clearly stated he wouldn't be taking any answer outside of his own. Dean knew that his brother hated when he pulled the big brother card, there were a few seconds of silence before his brother nodded and took off leaving his brother and Alec to deal with the demon. Dean knew that he would hear it later but he'd prefer his brother to be safe.

"Ready to do this?" He asked his younger clone, who only returned his cocky smile and nodded.

"I was born ready."

"Funny thing that, so was I." Dean muttered as he checked his gun before taking off again running down the hill, lifting the shotgun and firing a shot just as Lilith was reaching down to pick up a bleeding Transgenic with a bum arm which looked very broken as it hung there.

"Hey Honey," Dean said with a smirk as he fired the shotgun again this time into her face, she hissed as the salt hit her, causing her to forget the target on the ground and focused on Dean and Alec.

"You!" She snarled and Dean's smirk widened as he looked at her.

"Yep its me." He said firing again to hold her back as Alec helped the transgenics to their feet and pushing them out of the street. Dean just hoped that their crazy plan would actually work, either-wise they were just saving these poor fool for a later killing date.

**Command Center, Terminal City  
**Monday  
1008

Dix had just put the finish touches on the broadcast system, he had taken a little extra time to link in the already up and running security systems. There was a lot of footage to show but Dix wanted to have what was happening out there, it would work better then any of the plans they already had. Brining up the right control panel he started the right camera's up, the main gate at the moment while he was watching the West gate for the perfect moment to start recording.

The familiars were still rushing the battle line of transgenics that was growing faster then their line could pour in over the gate. He started the transmission as the fighting pushed on. A string of explosions caught his eyes, someone was knocking down the gate and it sure as hell wasn't them, he watched with mixed emotions as normal everyday soldiers poured in from the rubble of the gates, they joined the fray but not to find the transgenics, no these men where joining the fight against the familiars. At least it would make interesting TV.

**Military Outpost, Outside Terminal City**  
Monday  
1008

Andy watched from the wall as a few soldiers already started to arrive through the doors to the medical bay, Isaac had already left assuming that she wouldn't be pig headed like every other time she had been shot and would get help. She would have laughed at that if it didn't hurt to laugh, she had let the medic look her over, nothing important was hit and the bullet had already exited. A couple bandages and then she had set to work on helping Whitmore and the others get ready for bodies.

A few men had brought in buddies just minutes after they blasted their way into the city, it left Andy worried and a little un-nerved. Helping with the treatments as best she could she tried to at least keep the men calm and worry free until Whitmore or another medic got to them, there were a lot of broken bones, thankfully only a handful of gun shot wounds, it could be a lot worse. One of the clerks came running into the portable hospital, making his way directly over to Andy, she looked up from the woman in front of her.

"What is it?" She snapped when he came to heel beside her, stopping the salute that she knew would have happened.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ma'am but I thought you would want to see this," the young clerk said, tension high and Andy sighed softly taking the soldiers hand and moving it over the bleeding wound.

"Hold the pressure on, Doc will get to you as soon as possible." She told the woman with a smile before turning back to the clerk who was holding a portable laptop. "What is it?" She asked a little testy because of the bullet wound, he jumped a little bit before putting the laptop down, re-opening it and spinning it around to face Andy she raised her eyebrow.

"Huh." She muttered picking it up and looking over to Whitmore as she took her leave. "Looks like the transgenics have been busy." She said as she looked over the footage, it was happening in real time, maybe a few seconds delay but this was the fight that was happening right now. The mixture of three fighting forces clear to the eye, the fact that two of those forces were fighting the people that had current control of the military, well it would be raising some questions.

"We have to get to command, I need you to find me a gun and if possible some back up."

"Ma'am I don't think that-"

"I wasn't asking, you can either do it or I'm going over their allow and unarmed."

"Yes Ma'am, right away." The man said before disappearing, Andy sighed and shook her head, Isaac got to fight the good fight and she got stuck with the politics, next time she was just going to let him get shot.

**Main Gate, Terminal City**

Monday  
1009

Sam ran down the streets, he hated that he was leaving his brother to face off against a demon but he also knew that his brother wouldn't have let him stay. They would have just been at the top of that hill watching and fighting. Running just behind other transgenics Sam made his way to the main gate, which was still being held by Max and Mole. Looking around he spotted Jamie and Jason also had joined the fight, while they were encircled by others they seemed to be having the most effect on the battle as familiars would just drop what they were doing and look around confused. Sam chuckled before making his way over to Max. Blocking kicks and punches as they were tossed his way he made his way slowly to Max. After a few moments they were finally back to back and he smirked, his blood racing, it had been years since he had been in a fight like this.

"What are you doing here?" Max grunted at him as she blocked a kick that had been aimed at his head before returning a punch of her own to the owner and landing him flat on his ass. Thanks to the help from the human military the numbers of the transgenics had been dropped to a better number and now between the two armies they were crushing them, but it was still a danger zone.

"Brother sent me over here, wanted to make sure there weren't any demons around." Sam explained throwing a punch of his own before ducking a spinning kick. "We seem to be in the clear, figured you could use another hand or two." Sam offered with a wink before letting himself get lost in the fight, using his height and arm length against most of his opponents he was able to keep out of their danger zones, and only took a few hits as they pushed them back. He worked beside Max, covering her left while a transgenic got her right, the line becoming more stable as they pushed the familiars back towards the waiting military.

"452!" Came a bark from the right of Max and Sam, Max looked while Sam was too busy and he heard a little gasp from Max, he turned back around to see what had caught her attention. It was the main from the press release, the man that had attacked both Dean and Sam just a day after they had arrived. Sam finished his current opponent off with a roundhouse kick combo to the head, turning to face White with Max as he made his way over to them, Familiars letting him pass as he moved through the fighting.

"I have been waiting for this a long time." He promised her as he rubbed his hands together, a chilling smirk on the man's face. "I've been given a green light to make sure you and that spawn doesn't leave here alive." He informed her and Max rolled her eyes at him and Sam couldn't help but smile, she reminded him slightly of Dean during a fight, cocky and self assured.

"Yeah well, we all know how well that works out." She said making her way towards him, transgenics taking the place of Max and Sam as they both left the line working towards White, stopping a few feet away when they finally had a space to themselves, the fact that it was smack dab in the middle of the fight, well that was a problem to fix at a later date.

**West Gate, Terminal City  
**Monday  
1009

Dean looked across the court yard at the small little blond spit of a woman, she was covered in blood and Dean could only wrinkle his nose at the site. He could feel Alec at his side and he really didn't think this was the best idea but he had sent Sam to check in with the others.

"So let me guess you are Lilith." Dean said with a snort looking her over and he fought back against the shiver as her eyes seemed to bleed into his own, the smile that came over the once young child's face was unnerving. White eyes bleed to the surface, showing Dean that the girl was a hallow shell like he had thought she was.

"It has been a while since someone dare address me with that name." She purred to him and Dean shrugged shooting Alec a quick look before they split, encircling the girl making it impossible for her to keep an eye on both of them.

"You don't seem too bad, I've faced off against some little batty ghosts that were scarier then you."

"Oh trust me my dear, I'm the thing of your nightmares." She promised and Dean could only chuckle softly.

"You wish," he said knowing that even before the memory dumb of Manticore she wouldn't have made the top ten featured videos.

"As much fun as this is do you think we could get onto the fighting part?" Alec said from the left and the demon turned her eyes on Alec now.

"You know that you were mistakes. That you wouldn't even be a threat if it wasn't for some Angel-like DNA, you would have died when I unleashed the plague."

"Humm, well I wouldn't call Dean an Angel but I can say thanks to him for pissing you off so much." Alec said with a smirk which sent Lilith spinning back around to face Dean, her eyes wide with shock when he wasn't there. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head slightly, rocking back when she felt someone connect. It had been at least an era since she was last hit, at least hit with actual force behind it.

Spinning her around she found herself heading towards Alec who sent another punch at her, she screamed her rage as she was tossed back towards Dean who was waiting for her arms wide. He wrapped his arms around her body, and picked it up off the ground their eyes meeting. She could see it now, the threat that she couldn't see before, this boy had been touched by the Angels, he was blessed and had in turned blessed the entire Manticore army. Her eyes widened, a second before her mouth opened to escape, she had to regroup she would need assist with taking this threat out, her eyes had clearly been larger then her stomach but a hand over her mouth stopped her.

Squirming in Dean's arm she turned her head slightly to see Alec behind her with his hand over her mouth, "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." He promised with a wink as she turned back to Dean who was already muttered Latin. His pronunciation sucked but with his blessed soul he didn't need to get it right.

Kicking back first she felt the hand slip from her mouth for a second before she brought her head forward, a head butt causing Dean to drop her to the ground. Landing on both feet she grinned at them, she knew what she had to do now. It would take more time but she would be damned if she failed in her task.

Lashing out again the three of them fell into a quick routine of attacking and defence, Lilith made sure that she didn't allow them to trick her again, lashing out with quick punches that she enforced further with her power, it was only a few moments before they stopped the dance, both of the boys on one side while she walked backwards towards the larger battle. Humans, and Transgenics both standing together against the Familiars. A scream of rage from Lilith when she saw just how lost the battle was.

"This isn't over. I promise you that. I will kill you all and I will get what I want." She informed them before the host's head was tossed backwards, an eerie scream filling the night as a column of black smoke left the woman's body, leaving the girl to collapse onto the ground in front of Dean and Alec.

"Does that mean we win?" Alec asked wiping some of the blood off his check and Dean frowned, licking a cut in his lip before looking over to the fight that was still going on.

"No, just means that she's done for now." He grumbled rolling his neck before sighing softly, "come on we should see how Max and Sam are doing."

**Main Gate, Terminal City  
**Monday  
1010

Max didn't like that White was also focusing on Sam, while she knew he could handle himself in a fight she didn't want him to. She let herself focus on White alone, trusting that Sam would yell if something came up she turned her attack up, hands blurring as she moved, blows hitting White in combo's as she pushed him back, Sam falling into a protection role, keeping anyone that would try and attack back. White kicked at Max's head which she ducked under, catching his leg as it came down she flipped him over. He sadly landed on his feet and Max fell into a defensive position, she still didn't want to kill them if they didn't have to but it seemed to be pushing towards that.

She wasn't sure what happened but mid blow it seemed that some of White's strength just disappeared, Max punched his temple and the man actually dropped like a bag of potatoes. "Huh." She said not letting her guard down she moved closer to him, kicking him to test if he was faking or not. There was no response but that really didn't mean anything to Max and she flipped the man over, ready for an attack that just didn't come.

"He was getting a power boost. His battery thought she'd leave." Came the explanation as Dean and Alec both joined into the fray.

"Lilith is gone?" Sam asked as he ducked another punch before giving a sweet upper cut to the other's man jaw, dropping him just like Max had dropped White.

"For the moment, bitch bailed. Got a feeling she'll be back." Dean said side stepping as someone rushed him with a knife, pulling one of his own he chuckled as Alec grabbed the attacks wrist and flipped him, using his own momentum against him, leaving him with the knife at the end of the move.

"So should we clean house?" Alec asked with a smirk, playing with his new knife.

"Lets." Max replied with a smile before turning away from White to face the next familiar in line. It was going to be a long day, but hopefully it would be worth it in the end.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

_**Author's Note: Once more I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, alerted myself or this story and everyone that read it. This is the last chapter for this story but I do want to let everyone know that there will be a second story and possibly a third one. It has turned into a series that I can't get out of my head so if you enjoyed this story please keep your eyes peeled. I hope you enjoy this last one and peace out!**_

**Bobby's Auto Shop, South Daokota  
**Monday  
1300

Bobby shook his head, those two boys were going to be the death of him. Instead of getting the heat off of themselves they seemed to think that cranking up the stove would be a better idea. Not only had they both been fighting the cult members live on TV but Dean and his clone had been caught beside one another and then exorcised a demon on national broad-casted TV. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those two,he was going to slap them until they had some sense.

Taking a deep breath he turned the TV off sick of listening to the religious chatter that it had turned into. It wasn't really news so much as a debate between the military and churches. Moving over to his liquor cabinet he poured himself a large glass of whiskey and took a sip before wondering deeper into the house to find a phone. He knew who he could call to smack the boys without leaving his own house. Their daddy would be more then willing to do so.

**Sector Two, Seattle  
**Monday  
1300

John Winchester turned his TV off, the news crews were all at a lose of how to describe what they had been shown today, even after a press junction with the military they didn't know what to make of it. Since he got the call from Sam he had made his way to Seattle, it wasn't often that his boys called him and it was clear that they were dealing with more then the normal ghosts. He had wanted them back together, he knew that it was important that Dean watch over Sammy but now, well after seeing his oldest son on national TV he had to admit that this weekend had been interesting and it looked like things were only getting started.

Kicking back on the bed he sighed, he had one more night of rent on the place and then he'd head over to Terminal City, he had to check in with his boys and make sure they are safe as possible. He also wanted some questioned answered, he heard his phone ringing and reached out for it, taking it from the bedside table he flipped it open and read the ID checking for the boys or some of his less preferred contacts. It was Bobby and he sighed softly to himself as he sat up and pressed the talk button.

"Bobby." He said knowing that it was time to get some of the story and Bobby would be just the man that could do that.

**Unknown Location  
**Monday  
1300

Rebecca Fahri was a normal college student, or maybe a little odd. She worked hard and wanted to graduate early, she was driven and the perfect body. Lilith had watched her for a few hours as she ran around, pointless trips and stops. Talking to teachers and other students, it was funny that such a popular little girl and no one knew that at night she enjoyed cutting herself.

Lilith waited until the girl had settled in for the night, waited for her to start cutting into her own body before taking her over. The girl tried to scream as she took control of her body but it was useless, standing Lilith let the razor she had been using fall to the floor. Looking into the mirror she tipped her head back and forth, yes this one would do. She wasn't a familiar but Lilith could make do for the time being, turning around she left the dorm room behind and made her way onto the campus, coming up short when a security guard stopped her.

"Miss, you have some blood on yourself, did something happen?" She heard the guard ask confused and Lilith smirked reaching over with one hand and patting his arm.

"Just a little mishap while I was cooking, I'm going over to the medical centre now." She lied with a smile sensing something else lurking around and she turned slightly watching a few people passing then turned back to look at the guard who still had a hand on her arm, she was met with yellow eyes and Lilith hissed pulling her arm free.

"What do you want Azazel?" She demanded crossing her arms as her true nature flickered across her eyes before they both let their eyes fade back to the normal human colour.

"You tried to kill my Sammy today."

"He was in my way."

"I don't care, do it again and I will make sure that you get locked up just like Daddy is." He promised pointing a finger at her. "Watch yourself Lilith, you do not want to be on my bad side." With that he disappeared leaving Lilith alone once more, clicking her tongue she sighed softly and shook her head, it wasn't the time to dwell on Azazel and his little demon army plan, she had bigger things to deal with at the moment. Like the end of the world, smirking to herself she snapped her finger and also disappeared from sight.

**Military Hospital, Sector Five  
**Monday  
1300

Isaac made his way down the hallway, Andy had been shipped to a local hospital that had been converted into a military hospital after the fighting had died down. Not before she had a talk with the press that had gathered once the broadcast had started, and Isaac truthfully liked it when he didn't have to do the camera thing. Andy was much better at it, the fact that she was shot well it was just frustrating.

Entering her room without knocking he smiled at her, "hows the stomach." He asked as he moved over and claimed a seat next to her bed picking up her files and flipping over them to make sure that she was getting the best treatment possible.

"Its fine, I'm fine how about we get me checked out." She said and Isaac sighed, for the amount of times she got shot he'd think she would have gotten over her dislike for hospitals but no, that wasn't possible.

"Chill out, if you would have let Whitmore help you at the time you wouldn't be here."

"Whitmore had more pressing wounds to deal with, this is just punishment." She remarked with crossed arms, Isaac couldn't help himself and he chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Well if it is then maybe you should stop complaining about it." He said with a wink before putting her chart back and turning to face her. "Besides if it was punishment would I bring you this?" he asked with a teasing tone as he handed her over a bag of her favorite chocolates. Watching him carefully she took it from him and opened it slowly a smile coming over her face.

"Its still punishment but I'm willing to stay here if you keep smuggling these in." She said as she relaxed back into the bed, taking a chocolate out and unwrapping it before popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly. "So whats the word?"

"We aren't being fired."

"That's good, treason can be a bitch."

"Yeah, well they aren't really sure what they are going to do with us."

"I'm sure they will sort it out."

"Yeah me too." Isaac replied and the two of them fell into silence before the sound of a wrapper being un-done broke the silence.

"Chocolate?" She offered with a smile and Isaac once again couldn't help but laugh.

**GE Bar, Terminal City  
**Monday  
1500

Dean raised his shot glass, "to beating back the demons for another day." He said and the small group he had gathered from command echoed his toast before downing a shot each. He looked around the table, a half lizard man, a half dog man and a younger version of himself. He chuckled softly as he poured them all another shot. He felt at home, familiar here, he wasn't sure if he should be worried that his new friends were questionable for being human, after all it was clear that he wasn't human any more then they were, Lilith's words during the fight still playing in his mind but he figured they didn't mean anything. Angel him, that was laughable, picking up his beer he tuned into the conversations around him, letting himself relax for the first time since he got Sam from Stanford, maybe it was time to look into settling down.

**Rooftop Access, Command Centre  
**Monday  
1900

"Thanks for the help today," Max said looking down at the mess the city had turned into. Aside from the normal damage that happens during a fight there was a large amount of blood running in the streets as the clean up crew tried to clear it. Max watched as they used high power hoses to clear the streets, the blood mixing with the water and spinning down the street.

"It was nothing," Sam assured her as he took a spot next to her, looking down the building just able to make out the people moving below but didn't have as much detail as Max. "I'm just glad that it worked out as well as it did."

"Yeah have to admit that we weren't ready." She said crossing her arms knowing that they would be ready for the next time, they had lost too many good people today to let something like that happen again.

"At least the human's helped," Sam whispered to Max turning his attention to the setting sun. Colours lighting up the sky as it slowly made its decent. "And you didn't even have to lie to them." He teased her and she smiled softly at his comment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I just-I don't know I get this feeling that its not over yet."

"Its not-Dean said that the demon took off before he could do anything. It will be back, and pissed." He said turning back to face Max, smiling softly. "But you have help now, they won't win." He promised her as he tossed one arm over her shoulder and pulled her into himself for a half hug.

**The End**


End file.
